


Красноармеец Горшечников и Дары Жизни (Горшечников-5)

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Красноармеец Горшечников [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Авторы: Снарк&SvengalyНаучный консультант: МодоФандом: Гарри ПоттерРейтинг: RЖанр: соцромантизмПредупреждения: немагическое АУСаммари: Отряд красных под предводительством комиссара Снейпа сражаемся с многочисленными бандами зеленых.





	

Июльским утром двадцатого года отряд комиссара Снейпа возвращался из рейда на станицу Неберджайскую, где люди беглого генерала Фостикова*1 собирали продовольствие. Казаки успели уйти. Север решил за ними не гнаться: идти маленьким отрядом через дремучие леса и скалы было смерти подобно. Старейшины из аула под станицею предлагали проводника. Комиссар полопотал с шапсугами*2 по-ихнему, вежливо скаля желтоватые зубы, вскочил в седло и велел возвращаться. 

— Обманут, — пояснил он. 

— Для чего им? — возмутился Лютиков. — Они предложили нам помощь! Почему ты не веришь людям, Север?

— Заведут и зарежут. Я этот народ знаю. 

— Сам такой, — сказал Чернецкий тихо, однако так, чтобы комиссар расслышал. 

Тот только усмехнулся. От реквизиций и развёрсток со всех сторон народ озверел; горцы, едва грамотные, революции не понимали, а власти вовсе никакой не хотели. 

— Фильченко, нам двух баранов дают. Долгодумов, Храпов, присмотрите. Винтовок не опускать! Если что, стреляйте. 

Завхоз метнулся к телегам. 

— У них, поди, и хлеб есть? — сказал он. 

— Рано ещё, — проворчал Храпов. 

— Из старых запасов, — уточнил завхоз. 

— Кубревком запретил проводить самовольные реквизиции, — строго сказал Лютиков. 

— Есть-то надо, — вякнул Фильченко. 

— Бери баранов, и уходим живо, — Снейп окоротил заплясавшего Воронка. — Скоро стемнеет.

Баранов погрузили на телеги, быстро вымелись из аула. Горцы сгрудились на площади, смотрели вслед отряду; на их каменных лицах нельзя было прочесть ничего. 

Гарька трясся в высоком казацком седле, равнодушно глядя перед собой. Горные красоты стали уже привычны — в Новороссийске отряд задержался на четыре месяца против ожидаемых четырёх недель. Красные заняли город в конце марта, а теперь уже июль перевалил за середину. Время пролетело быстро, наполненное событиями, как торба мешочника — барахлом; пережито было столько, что в мирные годы хватило бы на пять мафусаиловых жизней. Смутно вспоминалось, как армия Шмелёва и влившиеся в неё партизанские отряды соединились с Первой бригадой Тридцать третьей Кубанской дивизии в Кабардинке, последующие бои слились в один кровавый ком. Гарька запомнил только, как норд-ост носил по освобождённому городу не нужные никому деникинские деньги. Уже на другой день после освобождения города ревком постановил взяться за уборку города. Субботники проводились чуть не каждую неделю; к Первомаю вымели и остатки денег, и остатки деникинцев, не стыдно было провести демонстрацию. 

Так же, как четыре месяца назад, воздух между горами и морем был влажный, лазурный. Каменоломни террасами спускались вниз, исчезая в зарослях; море струилось радужными бликами. От замолкшего, бездействующего цементного завода в бухту протянулся мол с маяком на конце; видно было, как завиваются подле него белоснежные буруны. Лес в ущельях гудел от ветра, пели сверчки; ослепительно искрилось море. И город, и зазубрины гор были чётки и близки. 

— Красота большая, — сказал Храпов, глядя вниз. С востока донесся орудийный выстрел; ветер подхватил его и понёс в сторону гор. — Шестидюймовка? *3

— Мортира Шнейдера, — Гарька прислушался ко второму выстрелу. 

— Наши? 

Вокруг города было богато казацких отрядов и банд, к тому же поступали сведения, будто Врангель готовится бросить на Новороссийск свои войска. 

— Вы едете или гав *4 будете ловить? — с раздражением крикнул Снейп. 

— Сам ты гава, — буркнул Гарька. — Раскаркался. 

Дорога вступила в густые заросли, резко пошла под уклон. Лес кончился, дорога влилась в идущий к городу шлях. Время было уже к закату, но жара ещё держалась. Шлях уходил вперёд широкой белой полосой; тучи пыли поднимались от конских копыт. Оводы облепляли лошадям глаза, прокусывая тонкую кожу век. Гарька то и дело проводил ладонью по морде Звёздочки, смахивая докучливых насекомых. Высушенное дневным зноем небо золотилось у закатного края. Усталые бойцы молчали, даже Серафим Чернецкий не горячил бойкого Орлика. 

Деревни и хутора близ города были разорены; хуторяне не то ушли, не то попрятались — ехали, как через кладбище. Неподалёку от города, однако, наткнулись на маленький обитаемый хутор. На поле бабы жали пшеницу, два мужика — старый дед с бородой до пояса и парнишка лет пятнадцати, вооружённые на двоих одним обрезом, совещались, поглядывая на стоявшую на отшибе хату. Рядом, под сенью гигантских подсолнухов, толстушка в пятнами выцветшей юбке утешала беременную молодуху. 

— Что стряслось, красавицы? — спросил Чернецкий, которому до всего было дело. 

— Та бисы какие-то в галининой хате засели, чи казаки, чи кто, — отозвалась толстушка. 

— Вы их, никак, воевать собрались? — осведомился комиссар. 

— Ни знаємо, шо и робити, — мрачно сказал старик. 

— В ружьё! — велел комиссар, поворачивая коня к хатке. — Долгодумов, Улизин, давайте на разведку. Храпов, стой, где стоишь. Тебя за версту видать. 

Хатку оцепили в два счёта. Отряд в ней сидел тихо, будто состоял из мышей. 

— Так где они? — комиссар оглядел дом. 

— Это не казаки, — отозвался Лютиков в недоумении. — Те бы сразу начали отстреливаться. 

Подбежал Долгодумов. 

— Хата щелястая, — сказал он, — охраны никакой. 

— Хорошо вооружены? 

— Пулемётов точно нет. Только винтовки. Странные они, товарищ комиссар. Сброд какой-то. 

— Эй, кто такие будете? — осторожно крикнули из хаты. 

— Отряд комиссара Севера! Именем революции — сдавайтесь!

В доме посовещались. 

— Не стреляйте! Мы выходим. 

Один за другим хату покидали люди, высоко подняв руки. 

— Это кто? — растерянно спросил комиссар. — Что это за отребье? 

Вид пленные имели самый затрапезный — рваные шинельки, кургузые пиджачки, опорки. Знаменосец, тащивший свёрнутое чёрное знамя, был обут в калошу на левую ногу и рваный сапог на правую. 

— Капрал Шнобцев моё фамилие. Дезертиры мы, — сказал вожак удивительного войска. 

— Откуда? — комиссар развеселился. 

— Отовсюду. Вы бы нас не трогали, а? Мы же чего… домой пробираемся. 

— Вижу я, как вы пробираетесь, — заметил Чернецкий, разглядывая соломенное канотье на голове одного из дезертиров. — Из Красной Армии тоже бежали? 

— Мы большевикам сочувствующие, — заверил Шнобцев. 

— Почему флаг не красный?

Шнобцев замялся. 

— Так… надо красный? Будет! 

Бойцы начали смеяться:

— Ну, пройда! 

Фыркнул и комиссар:

— Жулик ты, Шнобцев. 

Один Лютиков передёрнулся и поглядел волком. 

— Такие мародёры позорят всех бойцов революции! 

Снейп похлопал его по заострившемуся от неприязни плечу. 

— Какие же это революционные бойцы? Всякий видит, что простые шаромыги. 

— Ни боже мой! — поклялся Шнобцев. — Никогда мы грабиловки ни на грош не сочиняли! Всё у мёртвых отняли. Им-то имущество уже без надобности. 

— Поехали, — сказал комиссар. — И так до ночи проваландались. 

— Эй, а мы? 

— Сдайте оружие и валитесь к чёртовой матери. 

— Хоть наган разрешите оставить! — взмолился Шнобцев, опасливо посматривая на старика с обрезом. Из-за его спины выглядывала толстушка. В руке она держала чугунную сковороду на длинной ручке. — Постреляют же нас. 

— Туда вам и дорога. Ладно, один оставьте. Всё равно до стенки доиграетесь. Поворачивай, ребята! 

— А может, мы с вами? — совсем осмелел Шнобцев. 

— Нет! — рявкнул Лютиков. 

— Товарищ помполит! — удивился комиссар. — Люди просятся в Красную Армию. Нельзя им препятствовать. А дисциплину мы в них воспитаем. 

Лютиков с сомнением посмотрел на хитрую рожу Шнобцева. 

— Ты это мне назло? — спросил он досадливо. — В отместку за Делакур?

— Ну что ты! — Комиссар дёрнул ртом, пряча улыбку. — Какая такая Делакур? Ты ж у нас ничем, кроме мировой революции и воспитания пролетариата, не интересуешься. 

Помполит насупился ещё сильнее и повернул конька. Всю дорогу до города он демонстративно держался рядом с Чернецким. 

Флора Гавриловна, дочь инженерного спеца Делакура, вместе с папашей своим оказалась в соседях с руководящим составом отряда Севера, и немедля заняла мысли, если не сердца оного состава. Скромный Лютиков только вздыхал и читал иногда красавице Фёта, а вот комиссар с Чернецким сразу перешли к боевым действиям. Иной раз Гарьке казалось, что борются они за Флору, как за приз — не ради прибытка, а из желания обскакать соперника. Флора Гавриловна, однако, оказалась крепостью неприступной и близко к себе никого не подпускала. Впрочем, и не отталкивала. Едва разочарованный соискатель начинал терять к ней интерес, как красавица приглашала его на чай или позволяла проводить её до папеньки, денно и нощно пропадавшего в порту. 

Гарьке с Ромкой Флора ужасно нравилась, хоть надежды у них не было никакой. Да и кому бы она не понравилась? Мало что красавица, так ещё и папаша Делакур, обожавший дочку, наряжал её, будто куклу. Шёлковые локоны, шёлковые ножки, зубы — один к одному, как жемчуг в ожерелье…

— А чего это Лютиков злится? — спросил Ромка шёпотом. 

— Вчера Делакур опять в порт засобиралась, — желчно сказала Георгина, — просила Лютикова с нею прогуляться. Так Снейп его услал в окружком за какой-то надобностью, а сам пошёл провожать. 

— Куда народ — туда и урод, — проворчал Гарька. 

— Делакур, Делакур, — замурлыкал Ромка по-котовьи. — Хороша Глаша…

— Да не наша, — добродушно одёрнул друга Гарька. — У неё сердечных претендентов поболее, чем у тебя волос на голове. 

— Оно и немудрено. — Ромка стащил шлем, погладил себя по макушке, покрытой жёсткой медной щетиной. — Медленно растут. Что б такое сделать, чтоб побыстрее взошли?

— Намажь башку навозом, — посоветовал Фильченко. — Вмиг заколосится. 

Бойцы загоготали. Ромка надел будёновку и осклабился, ничуть не обиженный. Масса солдат, дезертиров и беженцев принесла в город тиф. Север велел всему отряду уничтожить вошь и первый остригся. 

«Не отрежу!» — ерепенился Улизин, однако сдался после того, как в сыпняке свалился Чернецкий, тоже державшийся за свой чуб до последнего. Прошло три месяца — чуб не спешил отрастать. Гарьке подчас становилось неловко перед другом: у него самого волосы отрастали как по волшебству. 

Горшечников поймал взгляд Серафима: худой, как щепка, будто обгоревший после болезни, но по-прежнему весёлый, он всё равно был хорош, и даже пахло от него аткинсовским «Шипром». Чего удивляться, что Делакур его и выбрала. 

Чернецкий подмигнул Георгине. 

— Чего скучная? 

Та сжала губы и отвернулась. Не могла простить Флоры Гавриловны. 

— Что вы в этой тунеядке находите? Нетрудовой элемент! Сидит на шее у отца, только и знает, что наряжаться. 

— Она в концертной бригаде работает, — вступился за Делакур Гарька. 

Георгина вовсе свела брови: не то обиделась на друга, не то вспомнила, как в той же концертной бригаде с выражением прочла басню «Стрекоза и Муравей», глядя прямо на Делакур, сидевшую в первом ряду, а та лишь улыбалась беззаботно. 

К счастью, отряд вступил в город; вскоре были на месте. Прохожие поглядывали на воинство Шнобцева, тащившееся в арьергарде. Впрочем, особого интереса оборванцы не вызывали. Видали всяких. 

— Фильченко, выдай им какую-нибудь одёжку, и по квартирам. У хозяев ничего не брать — это наш район. — Для убедительности Север показал Шнобцеву кулак. Тот понятливо кивнул. 

Ромка с Гарькой стояли в двухэтажном доме, владелец которого, врач по деликатным болезням господин Попорыкин, бежал в Константинополь с машинисткой из городской управы и семейными сбережениями в кожаном саквояже. Жене он оставил самое дорогое — дочь на выданье. 

По ночам Гарька порой слышал доносящиеся из открытых окон второго этажа рыдания, перемежавшиеся бурными этюдами Шопена и стонами: «О, она погубит его, эта ужасная женщина! Замагнетизирует и бросит! О, мой бедный Карпик!» 

«Не волнуйтесь так, мама, — отвечала нечувствительная дочь. — Если бросит, будет ему поделом». 

«О, как ты бессердечна, Пассионария!» — восклицала мать, ударяя по клавишам. 

«Буржуи, — ворчал из своей комнаты Хмуров, также квартировавший на первом этаже. — Развели страсти, уснуть не дадут». 

Георгина и Олёна Максимова, занимавшие комнату рядом со спальней барышни Попорыкиной, выпрыгивали прямо из окошка в сад и шли в гости к Храпову: тот поселился в летней кухне. 

Место было тихое: не шумели красноармейцы, не гуляли матросы, не шныряли подозрительные личности в жёлтых остроносых штиблетах. Вокруг дома бродили пузатые козы, обгладывали ветки акации, ловко вставая на задние ноги. На верёвке сушилось штопаное бельё; дикий виноград, обнявший лозами забор, закрывал дом от взглядов прохожих. 

После томительного, пыльного зноя приятно было облиться холодной водой из колодца за летней кухонькой — чем богаты были хозяева, так это водой. Остатки былого благополучного быта давно разлетелись по базарам и толкучкам. Красноармейцы вместо бесполезных денег платили за постой продуктами, да ещё и дрова приносили. Хозяйка, несмотря на всю пользу от постояльцев, смотрела на них с тихим ужасом. Дочка была не так пуглива. Необходимость добывать пропитание для себя и всего ужасающейся матери закалила её сердце, и без того не слишком трепетное. 

Вот и сейчас она что-то шила, временами, давая глазам отдых, откладывала работу и глядела в сад. Лицом она смахивала на болонку: круглолицая, кудрявая, с вздёрнутым носом и карими глазами навыкате. 

— День добрый, Пассионария Поликарповна, — поздоровался Улизин. 

— Здравствуйте, Роман Аркадьевич.

Ромка крякнул и покосился на Гарьку: манера барышни Попорыкиной величать его по имени-отчеству ужасно ему импонировала. 

— Не скажете ли вашему товарищу, чтоб стряпал с наветренной стороны? Уж очень пахнет.

— Скажем, — весело пообещал Ромка.

Храпов успел поставить кашу на рыбьих головах для огромного дворового пса, которого нежно полюбил. 

— Не хотите кашки? — радушно предложил он подошедшим друзьям.

Те в один голос отказались. Повар из Храпова был никудышный. 

К ночи заглянул Фильченко, принёс завёрнутую в шкуру баранью ногу. Олёна велела Храпову выдраить казан и завела кулеш. Запасливый Хмуров предоставил кашевару шматок копчёного сала и луковицу с небольшую тыкву величиной. Пришёл Новил Долгодумов с подругой, тихой комсомолкой Ганной. Ромка нетерпеливо постукивал по голенищу ложкой, вылитой из головки шрапнельного снаряда. Храпов вдыхал аромат кулеша так, что шевелились ветки акации. 

Свежий ветер с моря, напоенный солью и горьким ароматом чабреца, сдул жару, Млечный Путь сияющим мостом протянулся по тёмному небу. 

— Я бы тут жить остался, — сказал Гарька. 

Георгина молча смотрела в сторону соседнего дома, туда, где патефон Делакуров играл модный фокстрот. 

***  
Кусачее, с утра на всех сердитое солнце разбудило Гарьку спозаранку. Он помахал руками, исполняя данный себе зарок — каждое утро делать гимнастику. Выглянул в окно. Ромка, поднимавшийся по-крестьянски, с петухами, успел напоить лошадей — свою и гарькину — и задать им корму. 

— Новенький заходил, который Шнобцев, — сказал он. — Говорит, жалованье дают, во Дворце труда. Пойдём?

— Только комиссара в известность поставим, — согласился Гарька. 

Север брился перед зеркалом в пышной золочёной раме. Скосив глаз на Гарьку, он спросил: 

— Чего тебе? 

— Разрешите отлучиться до Дворца труда? Жалованье дают. 

— Иди. 

В окошке второго этажа Флора Делакур расчёсывала волосы. 

«Как Лорелея», — мечтательно подумал Гарька. 

— Здравствуйте, Горшечников. 

— Здра… а… вя… — Гарька залился румянцем и выбежал на улицу. 

— Ну что я за человек такой неудачный? — сказал он Ромке уныло. — Вон Серафим — должно быть, ни разу в жизни не покраснел. А мне проще на пулемёт кинуться, чем девушке «Здрасте» сказать… 

— Это у тебя от малого опыта. Долгодумов, и тот себе зазнобу завёл, а ты всё ходишь как чумной, — укорил его друг. — Мечтательности в тебе много и гимназического воспитания. 

Гарька только вздохнул: возразить ему было нечего. 

— А Георгина где? — спохватился он. — Надо её позвать.

Георгина, умытая, с чистыми румяными щеками (конопушки потускнели под бронзовым загаром), помогала Олёне с завтраком. 

— Ступайте вместе, — сказала Максимова. — Я позже приду. 

Воздух уже раскалился, но был ещё чист, не висела в нём белая душная пыль — цементный завод давно остановился. В карманах рабочих было так же чисто. В иных местах вечером даже красноармейцы не выходили в одиночку: зарезать могли за горсть махорки. Впрочем, в последние месяцы стало поспокойней: чоновцы не давали разбойникам спуску. Вот и сейчас прошёл патруль, командир с ромбом на вороте — длинноусый, горбоносый — подмигнул Георгине: 

— Э, красивый товарищ, замуж идёшь? 

— Нам без надобности, — ответила Георгина, зардевшись. 

После встретили уличное шествие: в огромной калоше белое воинство уплывало от новороссийских берегов; гигантский, выпиленный из фанеры красноармеец подгонял беглецов ударами штыка; наяривал оркестр. 

— Мейерхольд *5, — Георгина показала на человека в кожаной тужурке, возглавлявшего шествие. — Он создаст новый, революционный театр… 

— Я театров не выношу, — сказал Ромка. — Цирк — другое дело. 

К бетонной стене, отделяющей набережную от железнодорожной территории, приткнулся броневик. Крестьяне неловко объезжали его на своих телегах, ругались на чём свет стоит, не боясь направленных на мостовую пулемётов. Человек в кожаной тужурке, сидевший на броневике свесив ноги, лениво отругивался. 

— Тоже за жалованьем приехали, — сказал Гарька. 

У высокой лестницы толпились бойцы из разных отрядов. Гарька вытянул шею, высматривая своих, и встретился взглядом с незнакомой девушкой. Волосы её были удивительного колера: ярко-розовые. Ромка с Гарькой раскрыли рты, глядя на эдакое чудо, вежливая Георгина попыталась спрятать любопытство.

— Вас мои волосы удивляют? — спросила девушка, не чинясь. — Да вы не смущайтесь. Все смотрят. Краска «Элеганс» — обещали «чудесный каштановый отлив», а вышло вон как. 

— С такой причёской вас точно приметят, — засмеялся Гарька. 

— И я так думаю, — весело согласилась девушка. — Я Нимфадорова Антонина, завженотдела комсомольской ячейки. Лара Рождественская *6 сильно ругалась, когда я выкрасилась. Говорит, что такие вещи недостойны комсомолки. А я считаю, что и комсомолке незазорно быть красивой, верно ведь? 

— А как вас по отчеству величать? — осведомился Ромка. 

— Не надо по отчеству! — Нимфадорова даже рассердилась. — И «выкать» тоже ни к чему. Зовите меня товарищ Тонька, меня все так зовут. Вы по делу? 

— За жалованьем, — сказал Гарька. 

— Вам в бухгалтерию, только сначала узнайте, когда вам будут выдавать. Могу проводить.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала Георгина, улыбаясь. 

— Тогда вперёд. — Товарищ Тонька поглядела на пеньки, нелепо торчавшие возле самого здания, на бывших клумбах. — Тут когда-то каштаны цвели, всё срубили на дрова. Ничего, насадим новые — лучше прежних. 

В коридорах было многолюдно и шумно: красноармейцы, матросы, крестьяне, женщины с усталыми, голодными глазами. От табачного дыма воздух был мутный. Рокотали голоса и смех, трещали ундервуды. Два комсомольца тащили письменный стол. На повороте из стола выпал ящик, приземлился на ногу в рваном опорке. 

— Ах ты ж… — выразился носильщик некомсомольским словом. 

Гарька взглянул на плакат («Товарищ Ленин очищает Землю от нечисти») и полез в карман за кисетом. Сбоку от плаката висел призыв: «Не курить!», однако все курили. 

Тонька с Георгиной исчезли в путанице коридоров, Ромка погнался за каким-то знакомцем и тоже пропал. Гарька, позевывая, остановился возле титана, попил воды из прикованной цепочкой кружки. Есть хотелось невообразимо. Друзья всё не шли. От скуки Горшечников заглянул в первую дверь. В большом когда-то зале был устроен лабиринт из фанерных перегородок, не достигавших не только высоченного потолка, но даже и человеческого роста. 

Возле полуоткрытой двери в одну из коробочек вполоборота стояла девушка, Гарьке видны были край щеки, впалой, как у всех по нынешним голодным временам, и прядь светлых волос, выбившихся из-под голубого платочка. Фигурка у девушки была прямо точёная, Горшечников невольно залюбовался. 

— Насилу тебя нашёл, — Ромка выскочил сзади, как чёртик. — Тут леший ногу сломит, понаделали закутов. 

Кассир, устроившись за большим столом (охранник с винтовкой стоял позади), вырезал деньги из большого листа, потом устал и рассердился:

— Режьте сами. — Он сунул ножницы Горшечникову. — Фронтовик?

— Да.

— Четыреста рублей вам причитается. 

Гарька расписался в ведомости, свернув деньги трубочкой, сунул их в нагрудный карман.

— Вот здесь, сумму прописью… Не задерживайте очередь, товарищ. 

— «Тщитыриста», — вывел Ромка, брызгая чернилами. 

Пол под ногами дрогнул, звук взрыва донёсся издалека, глухой, будто обёрнутый ватой. Лязгнул ротатор на соседнем столе.

— Опять землетрясение? — кассир придержал неразрезанные листы. 

— Не похоже. — Охранник прислушался. — Взрыв. Кажется, в порту. 

— Надоели, проклятые, — проворчал кассир. — Кто следующий? Проходим, проходим, товарищи. Спать будете дома. 

— Долго нам ещё дома-то спать не придётся, — шумно вздохнул кто-то из красноармейцев. 

Мимо в большой спешке прошла небольшая группа людей; впереди всех широко шагал человек в кубанке. 

— Нет, — говорил он на ходу, — нельзя. 

Его собеседник ожесточённо рубил воздух кулаком. 

— Нельзя. Телеграмма товарища Ленина… вы же читали. Видите: «Новороссийскому управлению порта»… вы же видите! Конфискацию товаров с иностранных судов будем рассматривать как грабёж. Знаю, что враг. Ничего не поделаешь, товарищ. 

Сердитый отстал. 

— Доброе утро, Степан Архипович.

Человек в кубанке на ходу кивнул Тоньке. 

— Болотов, начальник ЧК *7, — пояснила она. 

— Спешат к месту взрыва? 

— Это не в порту, — сказала Тонька. — У меня слух хороший. Это где-то на рейде. Пойду погляжу. А вы, товарищи, заглядывайте к нам. Вы комсомольцы? 

— Мы партейные, — гордо сказал Улизин. 

Товарищ Тонька посмотрела на них с уважением. 

— Что, на квартиры? — Георгина вдохнула солёный ветер, с сожалением посмотрела на море. 

— Семечек купим, и айда, — отозвался Ромка. 

— Я вас тут подожду.

Спустившись с крыльца, Гарька закурил и мечтательно поглядел на облака. Мимо процокала каблучками стоптанных туфель девушка, которую он заприметил в фанерном лабиринте, блеснула светлыми глазами. Голубой платочек был надвинут низко, затеняя лицо, точно у закрепощённой женщины Востока. 

Горшечников пристроился ей вслед и завёл светскую беседу: 

— Хорошая погода нынче. 

Незнакомка вздрогнула и прибавила шагу. 

— Кругом любовь, один я хожу как неприкаянный. Хоть ты со мной поговори, сероглазая. 

Никакого ответа. 

— Да ты постой, не бойся, — Гарька тоже заспешил. — Зла не сделаю. Хочешь, леденцами угощу? Тьфу, пугливая какая! Дай хоть взгляну на тебя. — Он заступил девушке дорогу и хотел заглянуть под платок, но тут навстречу вышли комиссар с Лютиковым. 

— Горшечников, опять безобразишь? Оставь девицу в покое! 

Девушка в платочке пустилась наутёк. 

— Да я, товарищ комиссар, только леденцами её угостить хотел, — развёл руками Гарька. — И чего перепугалась? 

— Верно, неаккуратно предложил, — улыбнулся Лютиков. 

— А, эти бабы, их сам чёрт не разберёт, — внезапно поддержал Горшечникова Север. — Получил жалованье?

— Так точно. 

— Ступай на квартиру. 

— Можно мне тут побыть? В порту взрыв был, может, что-то узнаю. 

— Везде ему надо сунуться! — рассердился комиссар. 

— Пусть идёт, — сказал помполит. — Что ему на квартире делать? 

Север махнул рукой. 

— Два часа тебе. Возникнет надобность, ищи вас по городу… Где Улизин с Грамматиковой? 

— Домой пошли, — зачем-то соврал Гарька. 

Комиссар посмотрел недоверчиво, однако дальше расспрашивать не стал. Облегчённо вздохнув, Горшечников свернул на набережную. Субботники пошли городу впрок, на набережной было прилично: парочками прогуливались девушки, постукивали сандалиями-«деревяшками»; матросы строили им глазки, не забывая лузгать подсолнушки. Напившись на углу углекислой воды, продаваемой рыжим полупрозрачным еврейчиком, Гарька завертел головой в поисках Ромки и Георгины, но их не было. Досадливо крякнув, Горшечников заглянул в проулок и увидел безобразное зрелище: давешняя девушка в платочке беспомощно поворачивалась, отбиваясь от ухарей-матросов. 

— Вот ты где, Машенька, — громко сказал Гарька. — Товарищи, это моя невеста. Что же это, отойти нельзя, чтоб девушку не задели! 

Он отстранил растерявшегося матроса, взял девушку под локоток и повёл её на набережную, к людям. Взволнованное девичье сердце билось рядом с его плечом, испуганное дыханье вздымало грудь (довольно плоскую, как с сожалением заметил Горшечников). 

— Иди прямо, — прошептал он. — Не смотри в их сторону.

Девушка вздрогнула, но послушно выпрямилась. 

Позади послышался топот. Гарькино сердце ёкнуло. Драться с толпой рассерженных братишек ему вовсе не хотелось. Он остановился и поглядел в лицо преследователям. 

— Кто такой будешь? — сурово спросил матрос. 

— Протри глаза тряпкой, — посоветовал Горшечников. — Не видишь разве, что красноармеец? 

— Документ есть? 

— Во народ недоверчивый… — Ворча, Гарька достал красноармейскую книжку. 

Застучали каблучки: девушка удрала. 

— Бросила тебя подружка, — хмыкнул один из матросов. 

— Напугали вы её. — Горшечников забрал книжку. 

«Хорошо, не пьяные», — подумал он с радостью. 

— Где ты пропадал? — налетела на него Георгина. 

— Спасал деву от драконов, — загадочно ответил Гарька. 

— От жандармов, что ли? — удивился Ромка. 

— Наоборот. 

На квартире Гарька дождался, когда барышня Попорыкина отправилась за пайкой, и прошмыгнул в её комнату, к большому зеркалу. Внимательно рассмотрев себя с головы до ног, он вынул из коробочки орден, приколол его к гимнастёрке и подмигнул себе в зеркале. Затянул ремень ещё на одну дырочку. Выкатил грудь колесом. Поглядел на ноги и внезапно застыдился порыжевших сапог. 

«У Ромки гуталин есть, и щётка, — вспомнил он. — Надо начистить, чтоб сияли». 

Он тихонько приотворил дверь, высунулся — и столкнулся с Георгиной. 

— Ты чего тут? — опешила та.

— Тсс! — Гарька взял её за руку и втолкнул в комнату. 

К его счастью, Олёны там не оказалось. 

— Что с тобой? — встревожилась Георгина. 

— Погоди, — Гарька подвинул себе стул, сел. Озадаченная подруга примостилась на кровати. — Георгина, ты мне нужна как женщина. 

— Что?! 

— Скажи, с женской точки зрения я… э… я… в общем, можно ли меня, к примеру, полюбить? 

— Если к примеру, то, конечно, можно, — заверила его Георгина. — К чему такой вопрос?

— Предположим, мне понравилась одна девушка…

— Поздравляю, Горшечников! — обрадовалась Георгина. — Давно пора. 

— Но она от меня убежала. Это от чего может быть? 

— От скромности, — сказала Георгина, подумав. 

— Да? Как же я теперь её найду, интересно? А если она опять от меня убежит? Может, мне себя украсить чем-нибудь… вот я и орден надел, а всё равно не то. 

— Для начала причешись, — посоветовала Георгина. 

— На время не стоит труда, а вечно причёсанным быть невозможно, — отмахнулся Гарька. 

— По мне, ты и так хорош. Найдутся желающие, не сомневайся. 

— Мне других желающих не надо. 

Погрустнев, Гарька ушёл к себе, лёг на койку и незаметно уснул. Пробудился от ромкиного храпа. Стемнело. Тускло горел копотный язычок пламени в керосиновой лампе. Гарька погасил его и уселся на подоконник. Небо сплошь переливалось крупными, мерцающими, будто шевелящимися звёздами. Струйки ветра обтекали разгоряченное лицо. 

В соседнем доме снова играл патефон. 

— О, Пассионария! — страстно прошептали сверху. — Какая чудная ночь! А я — я одна!

— Ступайте в постель, мама. 

Гарька вздохнул и пошёл спать. 

***

С утра комиссар собрал всех в гостиной дома Делакуров, временно превратившейся в штаб-квартиру. 

— Вот что, товарищи, — сказал он. — Свободного времени у вас сейчас много; чтоб не было безобразий, Шмелёв предложил организовать для бойцов занятия в партшколе. Прошу любить и жаловать — Филипп Филиппович Ситник, преподаёт политическую экономию. — Невысокий, удивительно румяный и необыкновенно усатый человек поднялся из кресла и отвесил старорежимный поклон. Красноармейцы нестройно поздоровались. — Филипп Филиппович — давний друг Шмелёва и по старому знакомству согласился взять вас под своё крыло. Через час — урок политграмоты, проведёт товарищ Златоверхов. Филипп Филиппович вас проводит. 

— Здесь недалеко, на Раевской, — Ситник легко, как трясогузка, побежал к дверям. — Пешком доберёмся за четверть часа.

Красноармейцы, радуясь неожиданному развлечению, гурьбой повалили за ним, только Храпов мялся в нерешительности:

— И мне идти не то? 

— Тебе особенно, — подтвердил комиссар. — В нашем отряде не должно быть отстающих. 

Храпов понуро побрёл к двери. К науке он относился с благоговейным трепетом и предпочитал лишний раз не касаться этого священного предмета. Гарька с Георгиной задержались, ожидая, пока он пройдёт: лестницы в доме были узкие. Едва Храпов вышел, впорхнула Флора, воздушная, в лёгком платье. 

— Ах, Ксаверий Северьянович… доброе утро, Горшечников, и вам доброе утро, простите, забыла, как ваше имя — Лилия? 

— Георгина, — подсказал Гарька, млея от лучистого взора лазурных глаз.

— Да-да, помню — что-то цветочное… Ксаверий Северьянович, вечером у нашей бригады выступление. 

— Простите, Флора Гавриловна, — комиссар не поднимал глаз от разложенных по столу бумаг, — не до концертов. 

— Как жаль… Может быть, вы сможете меня проводить? Папа опять занят вечером. Я боюсь выходить одна. — Делакур скромно опустила ресницы. 

— Право, не знаю, для чего вам моя помощь, когда товарищ Чернецкий при вас неотлучно.

— Серафим Орестович, должно быть, ужасно от меня устал, потому я не стала его просить, — проговорила Флора, мило грассируя. 

Север поднял глаза. Его мрачная носатая физиономия просияла. Георгина скрипнула зубами. 

— Вы всё работаете, — сказала она. — Вся в трудах. Велик ли нынче доход от вашего ремесла? 

— Зависит от ангажемента, — Флора очаровательно улыбнулась. — Музыку любят все.

— Вы ещё и песни при этом поёте… Наверное, клиенты ценят. 

— А тебе, Грамматикова, требуется особое приглашение? — проговорил комиссар неприятным, скрипучим голосом. — Или тебя, как царя Соломона, горний дух наделил всеохватной премудростью? Имей в виду: коммунисту научный атеизм не в пример нужней ненаучного акмеизма. 

Георгина сменилась в лице. Прежде, чем её разнесло на сотню маленьких георгинчиков, Горшечников за рукав вытянул подругу на площадку. 

Всю дорогу до партшколы Гарька с Ромкой пытались развлекать Георгину, но та угрюмо отмалчивалась. Наконец Горшечников бросил бесполезное дело и заговорил с одним из чоновцев, тоже направлявшимся на лекцию.

— Соблюдайте осторожность по вечерам, — предупредил тот. — Сегодня ночью убили нашего товарища. Шёл с дежурства, да так домой и не добрался. Нашли, когда рассвело: бандиты перерезали ему горло, а на стене над телом его же кровью написали: «Смерть коммунякам!» 

— Сволочи, — сказал Ромка тихо. 

— Нужен беспощадный террор… — От гнева у Гарьки потемнело в глазах. 

— Будет, — уронил чоновец. 

В зале бывшей гимназии было ужасно душно: почти все дымили «козьими ножками». У многих между колен стояли винтовки. Облезлые стены украшали плакаты. На одном мужик с завязанными глазами шагает в пропасть: «Безграмотный — тот же слепой. Всюду его ждут неудачи и несчастья». 

На мужика с усмешкой смотрел Чехов, каким-то чудом спасшийся от выноса руками революционных декораторов. 

Георгине замахали знакомые комсомолки, собравшиеся стайкой вокруг импозантного блондина в шляпе, лихо сдвинутой на золотых кудрях.

— Да, — говорил он, оглядывая своих слушательниц с ослепительной улыбкой, — я воитель и поэт. Как мы сражались с отрядами Махно! Вокруг вашего покорного слуги свистели бандитские пули. Вы думаете, мне было страшно? Нет! Страх поселяется только в слабых никчёмных сердцах.

— Это вы сегодня выступаете с чтением революционной поэмы в театре имени Ленина? — спросила Георгина.

Поэт повернулся к ней, приподнялся, улыбнулся ещё ослепительнее:

— Васисуалий Златоверхов-Локонов. Вы интересуетесь стихами? Похвально! 

— Спасибо, что похвалили, — язвительно отозвалась Георгина, сегодня не расположенная щадить мужчин. — В данный момент я больше интересуюсь политграмотой.

— Занимайте места, товарищи, лекция сейчас начнётся, — сказал незаметно подошедший Филипп Филиппович. — Уже познакомилась с товарищем Лоховым? 

— Лохов? — переспросила Георгина.

— Я выступаю под псевдонимом, — не смутился поэтический воитель.

— Ветродуй, — ворчал Хмуров, усаживаясь, — божий племянничек. Доверили тоже кому политграмоту читать. С Махно он сражался. Небось, во сне приснилось, пока поэму писал. 

— Под революционным седлом и поэты хорошо идут, — бодро сказал Гарька, приготовившись слушать. 

— Товарищи! Вопрос о политическом положении РСФСР есть вопрос о судьбах нашей революции, — начал Златоверхов, утвердившись на трибуне. — Основными силами нашей революции являются пролетариат и крестьянство, переодетое ввиду войны в солдатские шинели. В борьбе с царизмом в одном лагере с пролетариатом оказалась творческая интеллигенция. Идёт коренная ломка старого уклада с тем, чтобы, опрокинув помещиков и обуздав империалистическую буржуазию, окончить войну, обеспечить дело мира. В стране, товарищи, царит общая разруха. Вопрос стоит в том, как должны мы защищать отечество — социалистическую республику. Армия утомлена войной; не хватает продовольствия, боеприпасов, конского состава; бойцы раздеты и разуты. Положение армии Врангеля на полуострове Крым настолько хорошо, что при наступлении Красная армия понесёт огромные потери. Продолжая в таких условиях войну, мы лишь усилим белогвардейцев. Некоторые говорят, что мы должны вести войну до победного конца и, не останавливаясь, изгонять и уничтожать остатки белого ополчения. Они были бы правы, если бы не было разрухи, не были расшатаны основы народного хозяйства. Не является ли контрреволюцией призыв бессмысленно воевать вместо того, чтобы заняться восстановлением хозяйства, отграничив занятую белогвардейцами часть страны? Затем, когда молодая наша республика восстановит силы, можно будет добить контрреволюцию, если к тому времени она сама не захлебнётся собственным ядом. Раньше республика боролась за своё существование, теперь положение изменилось в корне. Должна измениться и наша тактика.

После выступления Златоверхова в зале установилась тишина. Кто-то неуверенно крикнул:

— Правильно! Отставить войну!

На него шикнули. Неожиданно Храпов поднялся и, извиняясь громовым шёпотом, стал пробираться к проходу. Красноармейцы ругались: лучше бы конь копытом наступил, чем Храпов сапожищем. Перед помостом великан остановился, одёрнул гимнастёрку и решительно взошёл на трибуну. 

— Я, товарищи, говорить не мастак, — начал он. — Мне бы шашку или в штыковую там. Ещё с лошадьми — такое моё призвание. Только я молчать не могу. Вот товарищ сказал, будто мы воюем без смыслу. Никак нельзя с ним согласиться. Без смыслу сражаются белые, потому — за вчерашний день. Охота им обратно власть забрать, чтоб, значит, снова трудовой народ к ногтю. Дурак будет трудовой народ, когда станет смирно ждать обратного закабаления. — Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Храпов сбился со своей неторопливой мысли, покашлял в кулак. — Стало быть, за великую идею сражаемся мы с врагами революции. Свобода — она не пустяк, за советскую республику я жизнь положу, не то что там… Чтоб оставить часть земли вместе с находящимся на ней эксплуатируемым элементом на милость контры и царских приспешников — так меня с души воротит, такое представив. А более мне сказать нечего. 

Под овации Храпов вновь пополз по чужим ногам на место. На этот раз задавленные не матерились, а только кряхтели. 

На трибуну вновь взбежал Златоверхов. В зале зашикали, засвистели, закричали: «Долой!»

— Только что, товарищи, я применил риторический приём, — сказал оратор, ничуть не испугавшись. — Называется он «доказательство от противного». Выдвинув негодный тезис, я ожидал, что кто-нибудь из вас пламенно его опровергнет и тем самым порушит этот ложный тезис в прах. Используйте этот приём в борьбе с трусами и оппортунистами, товарищи. На этом сегодняшнее занятие объявляю законченным. 

Озадаченные слушатели стали расходиться. 

— Глотка, как пожарный рукав, крику много, а дела на копейку, — сказал Хмуров про Златоверхова. — А ты, Родион, молодец. Хорошо говорил. 

Храпов покраснел от глаз до бородищи.

— А я чего… уж там… когда так оно и есть. 

Мимо, сторонясь к забору, прошагал Шнобцев с одним из бывших мародёров. Вид у обоих был вороватый.

— На лекции присутствовали? — окликнула их Георгина суровым голосом. 

— А тебе чего? — огрызнулся Шнобцев. — Ещё я перед девками не отчитывался! 

Гарька с Ромкой переглянулись и, одновременно шагнув к наглецу, взяли его в «коробочку». Шнобцев сопротивляться не стал. Сделав изумлённое лицо, он проговорил:

— Вот какие, стало быть, порядки, чтоб товарищу не доверять?

— Тамбовский волк тебе товарищ, — Ромка ткнул его локтем в бок. — С Георгиной мы не первый год воюем, а ты кто такой? Я вообще подозреваю, что ты чуждый нам социальный элемент. 

— Намёки ваши очень даже обидные! — задрал подбородок Шнобцев. — Комиссар, стало быть, не сомневается, что я годный к делу революционный воитель, а вы комиссара умней? 

— Воюй ладом, — посоветовал Хмуров. — Ежели что, комиссар первый раздавит тебя как микробу тифозную. 

— Был я на вашей лекции, был! — застонал Шнобцев. — За что же вы меня ущемляете? Товарищ лектор вон какую ересь сказал, и ничего, а я чуть что — и сразу вон что! 

— О волке речь, и волк навстречь, — проворчал Хмуров, оглядываясь на нагонявшего их Златоверхова. — Пойдём, Родион. Не желаю я балакать о всяких там противных доказательствах. 

Георгина нахмурилась. 

— Риторика — это наука, — сказала она. — Надо коммунистам и комсомольцам её постигать, чтобы на равных вести диспуты с эсерами и анархистами — у тех язык подвешен и теоретическая база богатая. Посмотри, как выступил Храпов, а ведь трёх слов связать не мог! Прав товарищ Златоверхов. 

Хмуров пожал плечами и ушёл вперёд.

— Глянулся, что ли, господин оратор? — насмешливо спросил Ромка. 

— Прав?!.. — возмутился Гарька одновременно. 

— Как вам понравился урок? — Златоверхов самодовольно улыбнулся. — Я совершил чудо почище моисеева: старик извлёк воду из камня, а я — фонтан красноречия из уст простого невежественного бойца.

— Вы полегче насчёт невежественных, — проговорил Ромка с угрозой. 

Горшечников ожидал, что Георгина вступится за Храпова, но она промолчала. Когда она смотрела на Златоверхова, в глазах её появлялось странное, мечтательное выражение: так девицы набожные глядят на ангелов на иконах, а девицы обыкновенные — на портрет актёра Ивана Мозжухина. 

Гарьке это мечтательное выражение было категорически неприятно. Рассказ о революционно-героическом театре без зрителей, где будут только актёры, он выслушал молча, но едва речь зашла о борьбе Златоверхова с деникинской контрразведкой, вопросы, полные законного недоверия, посыпались из него горохом. 

Товарищ Златоверхов оказался словно бронированный и ловко отбрехивался, однако в конце концов не выдержал. Пообещав Георгине новую книжку какой-то Цветаевой (Гарька и не слыхал), он скрылся в переулке. 

— И ты ему веришь? — спросил Гарька подругу.

— Может быть, он немножко приукрашивает, — ответила та снисходительно. — Ну и что? Он умеет рассказать о своей жизни красиво, а ты нет. Не надо завидовать. 

Настала гарькина очередь замкнуться в оскорблённом молчании. 

Вечером неутомимый комиссар объявил новость: на следующий день отряду предстояло отправиться на субботник в порт, недавно выбывший из владения акционеров Владикавказской железной дороги и перешедший в собственность трудового народа. Послереволюционные годы сказались на состоянии порта не лучшим образом; особенно он пострадал в результате спешной эвакуации деникинского воинства. Теперь красноармейцам предстояло вымести в море не мусор истории, а мусор самый обыкновенный, не метафорический. 

— Ещё одно, — сказал комиссар. — Об убийствах в городе все слышали? Поодиночке не ходить, не меньше, чем парой, а лучше — группами человека по три-по четыре, и непременно при оружии. За девками не бегать — могут оказаться приманкой. Про самогонщиц и говорить нечего. Кого пьяного в городе увижу — сами знаете, что будет. Смешно, если бойцов, уцелевших в схватках с казаками, зарежет местная шпана. Шнобцев! К тебе и твоим крокодилам это особенно относится. 

— Мы, товарищ комиссар, непременно уцелеем, у нас в этом деле большая сноровка, — пообещал Шнобцев. 

— Почему именно в порт? — спросил кто-то.

— Там папаша Делакур служит, — угрюмо ответила Георгина. 

Север бросил на неё страшный взгляд, но отвечать на выпад не стал. 

— Никого больше не задерживаю, — сказал он. 

— В город-то можно али нет? — уточнила Олёна. — Хотелось бы агитпредставление поглядеть.

— За вас, Максименко, я спокоен, — ответил комиссар доброжелательно, — вы за себя постоять сумеете, а всё же лучше, чтобы кто-нибудь вас проводил. 

— Дык я сопровождающий! — пробасил Храпов. 

— Превосходно. Все желающие приобщиться к революционному искусству могут пойти с Максименко и Храповым. Пока они рядом, ни один бандит к вам не приблизится, разве что он совсем умалишённый. 

— Пойдёшь? — спросила Георгина. 

— Нет, — отказался Гарька. — Не хочу я слушать былины про чудо-богатыря Лохова. 

— Как хочешь. — Георгина поджала губы. 

— Я пойду, — вызывался Ромка. 

— Ступайте, — сказал Хмуров. — Родион, я у тебя в кухне вздремну пока. Жарко в комнатах. 

— Хоть всю ночь ночуй, — согласился Храпов. — Пса покормишь?

— Да покормлю… иди. 

Гарька устроился на лавочке и закурил, не торопясь к себе на квартиру, к козам и Попорыкиным. На улице стихал гомон удалявшихся бойцов, наступила тишина. Затем послышался звук автомобильного мотора. Авто остановилось рядом с домом. Снова скрипнула калитка, вошедшего Горшечников не видел — угол дома скрывал дорожку. 

Из кустов показалась курица, взглянула на Гарьку и вновь нырнула в заросли отработанным партизанским движением. 

Табачный дым лениво таял в душном неподвижном воздухе. 

«Даже куры, — так же неторопливо думал Гарька, — в условиях борьбы за существование обретают бойцовский характер, утрачивая глупую мещанскую сущность». 

Тем временем в гостиной завязался какой-то спор. Не в силах совладать с искушением, Горшечников встал на лавку, осторожно заглядывая в окно. 

— Примелькался ты, Серафим, — ехидничал Север. — Или передушился. Должно быть, Флора Гавриловна устала чихать от твоего «Шипра». 

— Знаток женского полу сыскался, — процедил Чернецкий. — Девицы любят приятные запахи. Это, может, амантам твоим нравится, чтоб табаком пахло. 

— Ах ты, сука!.. — посинел от злобы Снейп. 

Чернецкий полез на комиссара через стол. 

— Гхм-гхм, — раздалось громкое и отчётливое покашливание. В дверях, заложив руки за спину, стоял командарм. — Не помешал? 

— Какими судьбами, Альберт Петрович? — Север неделикатно отодвинул ладонью физиономию мешавшего ему встать Серафима. 

Тот зарычал и взял комиссара за ворот. Шмелёв посуровел. 

— Мы требуем дисциплины в армии от простых бойцов, а какой пример подают им командиры?!

Серафим и Ксаверий переглянулись. Вид при этом у них был такой, что было ясно: каждый желает другому если не смерти, то страшной болезни диареи.

— Товарищ командарм… — начал было Чернецкий.

— Пока что я был бы доволен, — нетерпеливо продолжал Шмелёв, — если бы вы не выказывали друг другу открытой враждебности. Пожмите руки. Сейчас вы по одну сторону баррикад.

Очень медленно Серафим и Снейп протянули друг другу руки, а пожав, тут же их отдёрнули. Шмелёв посмотрел на них и усмехнулся, сухая кожа в уголках глаз собралась в морщины. 

— Вы закончили? Превосходно. Полагаю, вам известно, что лорд Керзон направил Чичерину ноту с предложением заключить перемирие между Польшей и нашей республикой и отвести войска по обе стороны от временной восточной границы Польши. Наше правительство отвергло посредничество англичан — сегодня получена телеграмма председателя Реввоенсовета с указаниями относительно действий в сложившейся ситуации.*8 В связи с этим я хотел бы обсудить кое-что с тобой, Ксаверий. 

— Нам уйти? — Лютиков встал.

— Не нужно. Мы с комиссаром побеседуем в его комнате. 

— Конечно, Альберт Петрович. Прошу вас. — Север пропустил Шмелёва и плотно прикрыл дверь, отделяющую комнату комиссара от гостиной.

— Командарм лично явился рассказать Северу о телеграмме председателя Реввоенсовета? — недоверчиво переспросил Чернецкий. — Почему к себе не вызвал? Невелика шишка Снейп, чтобы Шмелёв к нему с докладом бегал.

Лютиков промолчал. Серафим на цыпочках подобрался к двери. Лютиков поймал его за полу куртки и после недолгой борьбы усадил в кресло.

Гарька сел на лавку. Он больше не курил, не желая, чтобы дым выдал его присутствие. Ему было страшно интересно, чего хотел Шмелёв на самом деле. Ждать пришлось недолго, уже минут через десять командарм и Снейп снова были в гостиной. Однако ничего по делу сказано не было. Шмелёв отказался от сопровождения, сказав, что в автомобиле его ждут, и ушёл. Гарька снова заглянул в окно. 

— Что за секреты? — Чернецкий изнывал от любопытства. 

— Не могу сказать. 

— От нас можно и не таиться, — сказал Лютиков с досадой. — Если ты нам не доверяешь, то кому?

— Я вам доверяю. Однако командарм взял с меня слово… 

— Прямо так и сказал: «А Чернецкому с Лютиковым — ни-ни»? — Серафим сощурил злые глаза. — Ох, крутишь, Север!

Снейп махнул рукой.

— Похоже, это вы мне не доверяете. Моя бы воля, я бы рассказал. 

— Вот и давай. 

— Я не баба — тебе давать! — рявкнул комиссар. — Сказано же — нельзя! 

— Товарищ из тебя никакой, — подытожил Чернецкий даже с удовольствием. 

— Из меня?! Ты один мой секрет узнал, и теперь без конца в морду мне им тычешь. Язык тебе подрезать надо, вот что. Если бы не Шмелёв, ты бы сейчас не выкаблучивался.

— Если бы не Шмелёв, ты бы под окном валялся! В лопухах. 

— Будет вам лаяться, — сказал Лютиков. — Как семь лет женаты. Бросьте это, стыдно. 

— Ещё ты меня стыдить будешь! — заорал Серафим, сгоряча выскочил за дверь, постоял на лестнице. Успокоившись, вернулся, сел на прежнее место. 

Север мрачно таращился на него, дёргал ногой. Лютиков укоризненно протирал пенсне.

— Хорош дуться, — сказал им Чернецкий. — Ты что там про выпивку говорил — совсем нельзя? У меня бутылка трофейного рома завалялась.

— И откуда оно всё к тебе заваливается? — скривил губы Север. 

Чернецкий невинно улыбнулся, перевёл глаза на Лютикова:

— Ну как, на троих? 

— Бойцам же запретили, — помполит вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа. 

— В городе запретили, — ответил комиссар, подумав. — В целях безопасности личного состава. А если тут, на квартире, то отчего же нет. Давай, тащи свой трофей. 

— А Флора Гавриловна? — вспомнил Лютиков. — Проводить… 

— Без провожатых не останется, — вздохнул Север. — Её сегодня председатель губкома на автомобиле катает. Зря ты, Серафим, на тряпки рвался. Нашу Флору Гавриловну можно применять для выработки электрического тока, вместо динамо-машины. На освещение центра города свободно хватит. 

— В тебе нет ни малейшей рыцарственности, — расстроился Лютиков. — Разве можно так говорить о молодой невинной девушке? 

На лицах Снейпа и Чернецкого появились одинаково циничные ухмылки.

Гарька неловко переступил ногами, лавка предательски хрустнула. 

— Горшечников! — внезапно крикнул Снейп. Гарька подскочил. — Убирайся из-под окна. Хочешь представлений — ступай в театр, там тебе и споют, и спляшут. 

Гарька тихонько полез вдоль стены к калитке, делая вид, что его тут и не было. 

***  
Всю дорогу до порта Шнобцев ныл, что его мучает мигрень и чирей пониже спины; на месте, когда дело дошло до раздачи рабочего инструмента, он вдруг повалился наземь с тепловым ударом. 

Чернецкий предложил бросить его в море, как ведьму: если выплывет, значит, грешен — соврал, если потонет, можно выловить багром. Комиссар, кажется, хотел согласиться, но человеколюбивый Лютиков пожалел бывшего мародёра. Оставили его при лошадях. 

Делакур-отец и какой-то чин в фуражке увели комиссара с помполитом и Чернецким в неизвестном направлении. Улизин, смурной после вчерашнего, проводил их завистливым взглядом.

— Пока Делакур пела, ничего, — делился он. — Потом показали минитюру — комсомольцы построились шалашиком, после — пьесу «Освобождённый труд». А под конец Златоверхов стал читать революционную поэму, и тут уж я не высидел, уснул. Проснулся, когда Георгина меня растолкала; голова дурная, будто четверть самогона принял без закуси… 

Из здания конторы торопливо вышел невысокий худощавый человек в малороссийской рубахе, расшитой у ворота. На голове у него была турецкая феска («Так меньше печёт», — объяснил он), лицо приятное, хотя и незначительное. 

— Квирин, начальник доков, — представился он, чуть заикаясь. Сильно запахло чесноком. Долгодумов чихнул. 

— Цинги опасаюсь, — объяснил Квирин. — Чеснок весьма полезен для тех, кто желает избежать этой неприятной болезни. Пройдёмте за мной, я обрисую вам фронт работ.

Фронт оказался чуть поуже польского. Целый день красноармейцы разгребали ржавый металлический мусор. Солнце липло к коже, щипалось, словно целый муравейник сердитых муравьёв. К вечеру повеяло свежим солёным бризом. 

— Искупаемся? — предложил Ромка. 

— Простите, — Гарька заступил дорогу Квирину, — тут у вас искупаться можно где-нибудь? 

Начальник доков с сомнением огляделся. 

— Пожалуй, вон там, — он кивнул на приземистое сооружение, за которым тянулись в море длинные железные мостки. — Судов теперь всё равно нет… Купайтесь. 

Место и вправду было хорошее. Разбежавшись с мостков, можно было прыгнуть в воду «ласточкой», как любил Гарька. Ромка плавать не умел. Он походил, разглядывая непонятного назначение устройства, торчащие там и сям, потом спустился вниз, на берег, поплескаться на мелководье.

Далеко в море небольшой пароход торопливо уходил в сторону Турции, его тетеревиное чуфырканье заглушали пронзительные вопли чаек. Ещё дальше виднелись паруса рыбачьих судов. Ближе к берегу покачивалась одинокая шлюпка. В ней, кажется, кто-то сидел. Поднырнув под волну, Гарька отфыркался и приподнялся, разглядывая неподвижно торчавшего в шлюпке человека: он не грёб и не рыбачил. Волны, крупные, более грозные, чем те, что накатывались на берег, толкали лодку, она переваливалась с боку на бок, как старая утка. 

Гарька саженками доплыл до шлюпки, ухватился за борт, подтянулся — и едва не сорвался обратно. На дне шлюпки лежал мертвец, рыжая бородка указывала на заходящее солнце, а рядом на карачках сидел чёрный человек. Волосы у него были курчавые, как войлок, кожа кофейного цвета; на мокром тёмном лице страшно блестели белые выпуклые глазищи. Одет он был в матросскую рубаху, очень грязную и не слишком целую, и старые штаны. Обуви на нём не имелось, большие плоские ступни стояли в морской воде, помаленьку наполняющей лодку. 

— Ты кто? — спросил Гарька срывающимся от испуга и усилий голосом. 

Лицо чёрного человека сложилось в отчаянную гримасу. Он обхватил голову руками и отвернулся. 

— I ain’t killed ‘im *9, — сказал он тонким отчаянным голосом. 

— Да ты же негр! — сообразил, наконец, Гарька. — Поплыли к берегу, что ли? Вёсла где? 

Матрос глубже уткнулся в сложенные руки. Гарька соскользнул с борта и принялся толкать лодку к берегу. 

— Помоги! — крикнул он. — Эй, ты! 

Он снова высунулся над бортом, дёрнул матроса за рваные штаны. Показал рукой:

— Прыгай сюда! Помочь надо. 

Негр вытаращился, испуганно сполз в воду. 

— Толкай! — показал Гарька. — Помогай давай, бестолковый. 

Матрос поплыл рядом, пихая тяжёлую шлюпку в склизкую корму. Доплыли нескоро, хотя берег был рядом — течение относило их левее мостков. Квирин, заинтересовавшийся манёврами, спустился к линии прибоя. 

Гарька, пыхтя от натуги, вытащил шлюпку на берег. Квирин подошёл, заглянул в шлюпку. 

— Ты его трогал? — сказал он резко.

— Мертвеца? Нет. 

— Похоже, он умер от какой-то болезни. Держись подальше… только эпидемии нам не хватало. А это что за явление? 

Чёрный человек, обняв себя руками, трясся мелкой дрожью, вывернутые губы посинели. 

— Да ведь не холодно, — сказал ему Гарька. — Лето, жара! 

— I’m a stoker, — пробормотал негр. — I’m used to big heat. 

— Что?

— Говорит, кочегар, — перевёл Квирин. — В машинном отделении всегда пекло, вот он и мёрзнет. 

Гарька вздохнул и пошёл к мосткам, на которых оставил одежду. Матрос потащился за ним, Квирин тоже двинулся следом. Гарька бросил матросу гимнастёрку. 

— Держи, болезный. Одевайся. 

Негр отчаянно замотал головой.

— No, no! 

— Скажите ему, пусть наденет. 

— Я не так хорошо знаю язык, — пожал плечами Квирин. — Пару слов, и всё. 

— Одевайся живо, — Гарька набросил гимнастёрку на кофейные трясущиеся плечи. — Ну!

Негр покорно продел руки в рукава. Квирин смотрел на него со странным выражением. 

«Наверное, не часто видел негров», — подумал Гарька. Он и сам пялился на широкое лицо с плоским носом; впрочем, скоро пригляделся, и черты матроса перестали казаться необычными. Горшечникова матрос не боялся и даже улыбнулся ему, но под взглядом Квирина ёжился и сжимался. 

— Не бойся, — сказал ему Гарька. — Теперь тебя никто не обидит. Как тебя звать? 

— What is your name? — помог Квирин. 

— Доббс, — ответил матрос. 

— Я — Гарька, — Горшечников потыкал себя в грудь пальцем. — Горшечников. 

— Харри, — повторил матрос. 

— Какая я тебя харя? — расстроился от человеческой неблагодарности Гарька.

— Гарри, — улыбнулся Квирин. — Твоё имя по-английски. 

— Что с ними случилось? — Гарька озадаченно рассматривал шлюпку. — Ссадили с корабля? 

— Не знаю, — сказал Квирин. 

Внезапно Доббс вскрикнул и что-то залопотал, тыча рукой в море. Горшечников обернулся. Ромка, закатав штаны и вооружившись палкой, вылавливал плавающий в воде чемодан. Вдруг волна с размаху ударила его под коленки и поволокла на глубину. Ромка завопил. 

— Он плавать не умеет! 

Гарька помчался на выручку и с разбегу прыгнул в воду. Ромка уже пускал пузыри. 

— Чемпион по плаванию среди утюгов, — ворчал Горшечников, вытаскивая друга на берег. — Непременно научу. Безобразие — красный боец, а воды боится. 

— Чемодан, — пробулькал Ромка, отплёвываясь солёной водой. — Плавает. 

— Ну и что? Было бы там золото, он бы уже утоп. 

— Иностранный чемодан… вдруг там бумаги важные… 

Гарька, вздыхая, вернулся в море, спас и чемодан. В нём не оказалось ничего, кроме мокрого белья, бритвенных принадлежностей и какой-то книжки. 

— Чуть не погиб из-за пустяка, — сказал Гарька укоризненно. 

Он достал книгу и перелистал. Плотные, из хорошей бумаги страницы покоробились от воды. Текст был непонятный, английский. 

— На самокрутки возьми, — сказал Ромка. 

— Не сгодится. Видишь, бумага какая? Картон, а не бумага. 

Гарька всё же сунул книгу за пояс штанов. 

Квирин копался в лодке, Доббс сидел рядом на песке. 

— Возможно, этот человек — шпион, — сказал Квирин, объясняя своё занятие. — Где его вещи?

— Должно быть, эти, — Гарька протянул ему чемодан. 

Начальник доков поворошил бельё, потянул за подкладку. 

— Нужно отнести его на КПП *10 и доложить о происшествии. 

Шлюпку вытянули далеко на берег, чтобы не утащило прибоем. Чемодан Квирин понёс сам. Остановились у белого строения с низким крылечком. Начальник КПП оказался на месте. Услышав о лодке, он встревожился. Оказалось, на рейде заметили пароход под итальянским флагом. В порт он не зашёл, почему-то повернул обратно в море. 

— Я тоже его видел, — заметил Гарька. — Что будет с матросом?

— Переправим в Чека. 

— На нём моя гимнастёрка, — сказал Горшечников смущённо. — Мне не жаль, но она казённая… 

— Забирайте своё обмундирование. Подыщем ему что-нибудь. 

Товарищи уже оседлали коней, Гарьку с Ромкой встретили недовольными возгласами. 

— Где вы ходите?! — набросилась на них Георгина. — Одних только вас ждём. Комиссар рвёт и мечет! 

— Под арест захотели? — спросил сквозь зубы Север. — Обеспечу! 

— Что ж вы ругаетесь? — шмыгнул носом Ромка, ещё не прочихавшийся после нечаянного заплыва. — Мы, между прочим, шпионов словили. 

— Может, это и не шпионы, — сказал Гарька, — а только без меня этот малохольный негр точно бы потонул.

Он кратко рассказал о случившемся. 

— Свинья грязи найдёт, — заключил комиссар, — а ты, Горшечников, приключений на свою… голову. Хорошо, на этот раз обойдёмся без ареста. 

Звёздочка сердито топала ногами, плясала, не желая успокаиваться — тоже была недовольна хозяином, бросившим её на целый день в неуютном, пропахшем железом месте. 

— Книжку-то отдать забыл! — спохватился Гарька, вытаскивая томик из пояса. 

— Да на что она им? — пожал плечами Ромка. 

— Мало ли. 

— Отдай комиссару. Если решит, что надо — снесёт в Чека. 

Гарька нагнал Севера, протянул ему книгу.

— В том чемодане нашёл. Вдруг что секретное? 

Комиссар пробежал глазами заголовок, странно улыбнулся и сунул томик в седельную сумку. 

— Посмотрим. 

— Слышь, Георгина, почему у одних людей кожа белая, у других — чёрная, а у Таньки Чанговой вовсе желтая? — спросил Ромка. 

— Не знаю, — призналась Георгина. — Как довоюем, пойду учиться и непременно этот вопрос проясню. 

— А на кого учиться пойдёшь?

— Не знаю, — опять сказала Георгина. — Мне всё одинаково интересно: и люди, и звёзды, и недра земные. Выберу, какая наука людям наиболее полезна, её и стану изучать. А ты?

— Я учиться не собираюсь, меня земля ждёт. Грамотеев много, пахать-то кто будет? 

— В новой деревне без науки тоже нельзя, — возразила Георгина. — Надо работать, учитывая достижения мировой сельскохозяйственной мысли, чтобы с каждого поля собирать по три урожая в год! 

— Ну, это ты, положим, брешешь… то есть, выдумываешь. Никогда такого быть не может, чтобы три урожая. 

— По старинке и одного урожая не всегда дождёшься, а с современной агрономией возможно всё, — уверенно заявила Георгина. 

— Да? Тогда конечно… тогда учиться надо, — задумался Ромка. 

Идея трёх урожаев до того ему понравилась, что он совершенно позабыл о полной георгининой невинности в вопросах сельского хозяйства: лишь недавно она узнала о том, что кукурузу, оказывается, собирают не с кустов. 

— А ты, Гарька? Кем ты хочешь стать?

— Для начала извести бы всех гадов, что мешают людям жить. Потом и об учёбе можно подумать. 

— Длинное занятие, — присвистнул Ромка. 

— Какие наши годы? И начнём, и закончим. 

— Устал я, — признался Ромка. 

— Домок? — скривился Гарька. — Хозяйство справное, жёнушка сдобная… 

— Всегда ты так, — грустно сказал Улизин. — Что плохого в справном хозяйстве? 

— Мещанство! — отрезал Гарька. 

— Прав комиссар — неуёмный ты человек, — бросил Ромка с досадой. 

*** 

Товарищ Тонька не забывала новых знакомцев, забегала каждый день: приносила новости, знакомила красноармейцев с местной комсомолией. Девушка она была видная, весёлая; даже комсостав отряда не отказывался прогуляться с ней по набережной по случаю погожего вечера.

Серафим звал её «Тосей», комиссар — «эээ… товарищ Нимфадорова», а Лютиков величал «Антониной Фёдоровной», чем ужасно её сердил. 

Воскресным вечером Нимфадорова вытащила на прогулку всех, до кого дотянулась. Помполит с Георгиной остались на квартире: Лютиков шерстил материал на предмет политзанятий, Георгина ему помогала. Зато к компании присоединились Новил и Храпов. Рядом вышагивал Зуб; могучую шею пса охватывал новенький, только сделанный Храповым ошейник с заклёпками, и видно было, что Зуб гордится ошейником не меньше, чем Улизин — выходными галифе из синей диагонали. 

Тонька, распираемая энергией, уволокла комиссара с Чернецким далеко вперёд, остальные шли не торопясь. К вечеру набережная, превращённая солнцем в раскалённую печь, начала остывать, море дышало на неё прохладой, будто мать — на обожжённую ладошку младенца. 

По мостовой прорысил конный оркестр. Лошади были крупные, кормленые, но шли нестройно, пугаясь бухавших литавр. 

— У хозяйчиков изъяли, — сказал Улизин. 

— Ромка, а тебе хозяйчиков не жаль? — спросил Долгодумов. — Такие же крестьяне, как твой отец. Они ведь этих коней растили, выкармливали… а потом лишились в одночасье. Теперь придётся пахать на бабах. 

— Мужик — он куркуль, на общее благо положил с прибором. Придёшь к нему добром коня попросить, он тебя шлёпнет из обреза и свиньям скормит, и сам рядом ляжет, чтобы только коня не давать. 

— Кто-то вчера мечтал о справном хозяйстве, — заметил Гарька.

— Ты, друг, не путай, — Ромка внушительно поднял палец. — Лошади и тягловой скот должны быть общественными, и поля тоже. Помрёт в семье кормилец, сыновья в город подадутся или служить уйдут, заболеет кто или старики одни останутся — с единого поля весь колхоз прокормится, да ещё и прибыток будет. Корова в каждой семье должна быть своя, куры там, свинья, огород — без этого нельзя. А что страдают хозяйчики… я, Новил, всякого навидался: и баб поротых, и ребятишек расстрелянных, и как избы горят, и как раненых добивают. Я через всё это сильно равнодушный стал. Мне теперь ни одного врага советской власти не жаль. 

— Полагаешь, они враги? — задумчиво протянул Долгодумов. 

— Коли не друг — значит, враг, — отрезал Ромка. — Пущай скорей определяются со своей позицией, а не то мы их в другую ставку определим. 

Внезапно сзади раздалось: 

— Стой! 

— Стою, хоть дой, — Ромка неторопливо повернулся. 

Чёрные кожанки масляно блестели в лучах тонущего в море солнца; хозяева курток смотрели сердито, измаянные жарой. 

— Кто такие?

— Отряд комиссара Севера, в составе армии Шмелёва. 

— Предъявите документы. 

— Давно Чека патрульной службой занимается? — осведомился Гарька, вынимая книжку. — Это у вас вроде общественной нагрузки или такое развлечение?

— Поговори мне, умник, — проворчал чекист, пожилой уже человек с рябым, усталым лицом. 

— Неплохо бы и на ваши документы взглянуть, — намекнул Долгодумов. — Мало ли кто кем представляется. 

Чекисты с усмешками переглянулись. 

— Бдительный! Свой человек. Слышь, Нагинин, — документ требует. 

Руководитель группы нехорошо прищурился, однако высказаться ему помешал подошедший комиссар: 

— По какому праву задерживаете моих людей?

Нагинин уставился на Севера, физиономия уполномоченного закаменела, как змеиная морда, зрачки походили на два крохотных омута — Гарька не удивился бы, вылези из них по чёрту. 

— Обычная проверка, — сказал рябой чекист. 

— Ну, если обычная… — Север вынул документы. 

— Ваши бойцы хорошо одеты, — заметил Нагинин, поглядывая то на справную гарькину гимнастёрку, то на невыразимо шикарную хромовую куртку Серафима. 

— Да и ваши неплохо, — отозвался комиссар. 

— Откуда у них такие сапоги? — отрывисто спросил Нагинин.

Север посмотрел ему в переносицу и нехорошо улыбнулся. 

— С дерева сорвали. 

— Как вы со мной разговариваете?! 

— А ты со мной как разговариваешь? Я тебе не барынька и не жид с рынка, а боевой командир! Ты чужое добро не считай, мозги свихнёшь. Не моё оно и не твоё — всё народное. 

Глаза у Нагинина побелели от злобы. Гарьке показалось, что сейчас чекист вопьётся в комиссара зубами, как раз в то место, где шею Севера уродовали шрамы. Должно быть, и другим почудилось то же: Чернецкий, посвистывая, вынул из кобуры револьвер и принялся заботливо обтирать дуло рукавом, Новил снял винтовку с плеча, поставил рядом, настороженно прищурился. Один Храпов переводил непонимающий взгляд с Нагинина на своих товарищей. 

— Что-то ты того, — сказал вдруг один из чекистов. — Лишнего. Будто генерала в погонах встретил. Пойдём. 

Нагинин резко обернулся, ощерил зубы, однако опомнился и принял безразличный вид. 

— Можете быть свободны. 

— Вот спасибо! — не удержался Чернецкий. — Оказали милость. 

— Яценко? — Товарищ Тонька подошла, удивлённо подняла брови. — Я ручаюсь за этих людей. 

— Проверяем всех подряд, — сказал тот, как бы извиняясь. — За одну ночь два убийства. 

***

С воскресенья на понедельник никаких убийств не случилось, и вообще не случилось бы ничего, заслуживающего упоминания, если бы Шнобцев к всеобщему изумлению не запросился вдруг на Юго-Западный фронт, заявив, что ему совестно отсиживаться в тылу в то время как армия Будённого проливает кровь в беспощадных боях с белополяками. Причины тоски раскрылись, когда Чернецкий пообещал вторично начистить Шнобцеву рыло, если он ещё раз попытается отвинтить и продать какую-нибудь деталь с трофейного «Торникрофта». 

Вечером Флора Гавриловна пригласила Попорыкиных, а заодно их постояльцев на чай. Попорыкина-мать лежала с мигренью и не отпустила дочь от себя. К чести Пассионарии Поликарповны, материнский каприз она вынесла стоически. Храпов, не любивший светской жизни, остался, отказалась чаёвничать и Олёна. Хмуров, как хороший солдат дореволюционной закалки, в свободное время отсыпался и за прошлую, и за будущую жизнь. 

— Не пойду! — сказала Георгина. 

— Как хочешь, — не стал спорить Гарька. — Только имей в виду: отступать без боя, едва завидев противника, есть серьёзный тактический и стратегический просчёт. 

Биться, впрочем, не пришлось. Флора Гавриловна обнесла всех чаем и улетела на шёлковых крыльях, оставив незримым резидентом аромат «Лориган Коти», затем из кабинета донеслись звуки фортепиано и нежное сопрано: Делакур распевалась к выступлению. 

Вечер выдался мирный, будто семейный. Гарька с Георгиной играли в шашки. Улизин с ними не садился: достойных соперников у него не было, а со слабыми ему было скучно. Вместо этого он с упоением читал презентованную Флорой Гавриловной книжку о сыщике Путилине.

— Удивительна мне твоя идеологическая недальновидность! — сказал Гарька, отвлекаясь от игры.

— Не понял. — Ромка поднял глаза от книги. 

— Про царского сыщика читаешь. 

— Да хоть бы и про царского. Революционеров он не трогал, ловил разбойников. Вот, почитай-ка: про тайное общество демона Бафомета. Страсть как интересно! Куда там твоему Шерлоку Холмсу. 

— Не знаю, как Путилин, а Шерлок Холмс мигом бы определил, что за матрос был в лодке и от какой таинственной причины погиб его спутник. Дело на одну трубку! 

— Это и Чека определит. — Ромка послюнявил палец и перевернул страницу. 

— Пока ничего не слышно.

— Забыли тебе доложиться, — зевнул комиссар. 

— Им нужен переводчик, — сказал Лютиков. — Сотрудники языкам не обучены, а «бывшие» добровольно к Чека на выстрел не подойдут.

— На выстрел-то уж точно! — хмыкнул Ромка, на минуту оставив сыщика Путилина одиноко блуждать в петербургских трущобах. 

— Зачем кого-то искать, когда я могу перевести! — Рука Георгины непроизвольно дёрнулась вверх, что случалось с ней в моменты энтузиастического возбуждения, выдавая с головой бывшую отличницу. — Отец прекрасно знал английский язык, выучил и меня. 

— Опять она лезет поперёд всех… да ещё в Чека! Напереводишь им такого, что вместе с матросом у стенки окажетесь. — Комиссар вздёрнул бровь. 

Гарьке страшно хотелось перенять это мефистофельское движение, но у него не выходило: бровь не желала подниматься в одиночку, лицо перекашивалось, один глаз глупо выпучивался, второй уезжал в сторону. 

— И верно, — сухо сказала Георгина. — Куда мне с английского переводить, когда я по-русски не могу объяснить своим же товарищам, что являюсь полноценной человеческой личностью, а не бурдюком для вынашивания детей или устройством для удовлетворения животных мужских инстинктов. 

— Они уже повесили объявление, наверняка кто-нибудь откликнулся, — произнёс Лютиков поспешно. — Даже на нашу калитку налепили. 

Впорхнула Флора Гавриловна. 

— К вам пришли, Ксаверий Северьянович. Будто по делу, — она насмешливо наморщила носик и отступила, пропуская гостя. 

Несерьёзное отношение Делакур к посетителю вполне объяснялось его внешностью: больше всего он походил на маслину, одетую в поношенный чесучовый костюм и канотье из побуревшей соломы. То ли левантинец, то ли грек, смугло-маслянистый, беспрерывно потеющий, он рыскал влажными чёрными глазами, будто прикидывал, не налетят ли на него с вилкой, чтобы проглотить и сплюнуть косточку. 

— Простите, вы не комиссар будете? 

— Да, — удивился Север. — В чём дело? 

— Фамилия наша Ворпуладис — представился гость. — Драгоман-т. 

— Драгомант? — переспросил комиссар. — По драгоценностям гадаете?

— Никак нет. — Грек услужливо захихикал. — Драгоманы мы. А «т» — это, изволите видеть, при царе к словам добавляли «с» вместо «сударь», теперь сударей нет, оттого я для уважительности прибавляю «т» — вроде как «товарищ». 

Лютиков отвернулся, пряча улыбку. Георгина прыснула в кулачок. 

— С «т» прояснили, — сказал Ксаверий. — Так зачем вы, товарищ драгоман-т, пожаловали? 

— Объявление прочёл. — Ворпуладис предъявил засаленную бумажку, от которой по гостиной немедленно распространился сложный запах махорки, воблы и кирзовых сапог. — Пайку заворачивали-т, — застенчиво признался грек. — Тут вот написано, что вам переводчики нужны — так мы и есть переводчик. 

— Вы, Николай Второй, самодержец милостью божьей? — уточнил Ксаверий. 

— Изволите видеть, достопочтенный комиссар — говорить «я» я почитаю нескромным, отсюда и следует «мы». 

Георгина рассмеялась уже открыто. 

— По объявлению вам не ко мне, а в Чека, — объяснил достопочтенный комиссар. — Выловили матроса с иностранного судна, нужен переводчик. И бросьте своё «т», неровён час побьют. 

Ворпуладис низко поклонился, надел канотье на пропотевшие кудри и задом вылез в двери. 

— Фрукт, — сказал Ромка. 

— Фрукт-тэ, — поправил Гарька. 

На другой день, улучив момент, когда комиссар отправился в Главначснаб, Гарька стал выспрашивать Лютикова про выловленного матроса.

— Выспросил его драгоман-т? Неужто все-таки шпион оказался? 

— Бедовый ты, Горшечников! Всё тебе шпионов подавай! — улыбнулся Лютиков. — Негр не шпион, а вполне себе наш товарищ, классово близкий элемент. А вот мёртвый господин поинтереснее будет. Вёз он с собой очень тяжёлый чемодан, дела имел с самим капитаном, расплачивался щедро, бывало, давал золотые монеты на чай. Монет в чемодане, разумеется, не нашли. 

— Из бывших, — тут же определил Гарька. — Видать, прикончили его за золото.

— Не угадал. Доктор его осмотрел и говорит, что сей господин преставился от малярии. 

— За что же Доббса высадили?

— У него случился приступ желудочной лихорадки. Видать, побоялись эпидемии, вот и решили избавиться от обоих.

— А где он теперь? — поинтересовалась незаметно подошедшая Георгина. – Надо навестить американского пролетария!

— Отдали под опеку комсомольцев. Кажется, его приютили родители Ганны. 

— Отлично! Пойдём, Гарька. Я только за «Манифестом» сбегаю, а у тебя вроде был кусок ситного.

Ромка тоже собрался с ними проведать спасённого матроса. По дороге Георгина так вдохновенно рассказывала, как американские капиталисты издеваются над чернокожими рабами, что у Гарьки даже защипало в носу от жалости.

Кровать Доббса обнаружилась в закутке за занавеской. Больным он больше не выглядел, комсомольцам обрадовался, особенно Гарьке: схватил его за руку, принялся что-то лопотать. 

— Благодарит тебя за спасение, — прислушавшись, сказала Георгина.

Тётка Ганны, глядя на Доббса, только тихо всплескивала руками да качала головой:

— Тоже тварь божья, хоть и чёрный, будто из печки, не приведи Господи!

Ситный Доббс принял с благодарностью, однако от прослушивания «Манифеста» отказался. Поговорив с ним, Георгина выяснила, что рабов в своей семье он не помнит, в Америке не бывал, сам родом из Ливерпуля, а отец — с Ямайки. Пароход, на котором Доббс служил кочегаром последние пять лет, был приписан к Бриндизи и перевозил мирный товар вроде мануфактуры. Команда на пароходе подобралась с бору по сосенке, капитан — англичанин, Доббса не обижал, может, потому, что не замечал. Высадили его свои же товарищи, испугавшиеся тифа.

— Всё равно пролетарий, — сказала Георгина с некоторым разочарованием. — Угнетённый класс. 

Улочка была обставлена домиками, при постройке сиявшими белизной, теперь стены пожелтели, и домики смотрели грустно; листва неизменных акаций к концу лета огрубела и пропылилась насквозь. Одни только высоченные мальвы — алые, розовые, кремовые, точно вырезанные из бархатной бумаги — радостно сияли в палисадниках. 

Денис Фоменко, оставленный у здания почтамта стеречь лошадей, разговаривал с девушками. Девушки были не простые, а военные, увешанные оружием от шеи до колен, с алыми бантами на выгоревших гимнастёрках. Их дверей почты вышла их товарка, все подхватились и упорхнули, словно стайка зарянок. 

— Кто такие? — поинтересовался Ромка.

— Женский батальон имени Веры Засулич. Письма родным отправляли, с фотокарточками… 

— Чего только нет в нашей Красной армии, — заметил Гарька.

— Баб-тальон, — заржал Ромка. 

Гарька покосился на Георгину — не обиделась ли. Нет, не обиделась, кажется, вовсе не услышала. Задумчиво глядя вслед далеко уже ушедшим девушкам, она щурилась, прикидывая что-то, а может, просто прикрывала глаза от слепящего солнца. 

Возле дома попали в неожиданный затор: поперёк узкой улицы заглохла мотоциклетка; отряд конников пытался обогнуть неожиданное препятствие. 

— Помогли бы лучше, чем матюкаться, — сказал измученный шофёр. 

Гарька спрыгнул с коня, перебросив поводья Георгине, Ромка последовал его примеру. Втроём с шофёром оттолкали мотоциклетку впритык к дому. Конники радостно порысили мимо. 

— Буржуи, — проворчал Ромка, вытирая пот со лба. — Надо проехать — слезай и толкай, а то всё прислугу ждут. Вы, товарищ, откуда будете? 

— Не узнаёшь, что ли? — удивился мотоциклист. — Фингалов, из управления артиллерии.

— И верно. — Ромка пригляделся к нижней, не скрытой мотоциклетными очками части лица. — Неаккуратно ты встал, посреди улицы. 

— Мотор заглох, а мне надо нашу партячейку забрать с заседания. 

— С пленарного? — важно спросил Ромка. 

— Знамо дело, с пленарного! — Фингалов подмигнул Георгине, подкрутил рыжий ус — дескать, и мы не лыком шиты. 

— Вон комиссар идёт, и Лютикова где-то подобрал. 

Гарька и Георгина обеспокоенно переглянулись: в город они ушли без разрешения, но Север ничего им не сказал. Оставив Фингалова копаться в моторе, они свернули в свою улочку. 

— Я могу отлучиться вечером в город? — спросила комиссара Георгина.

— Куда? 

— В партшколу, к Златоверхову. Он мне сборник Цветаевой обещал, и ещё прочесть своё новое стихотворение. 

— Знаешь, Грамматикова, — Север остановился и поглядел на Георгину таким душевным взглядом, что у неё сжались кулаки, — меня в последнее время всё чаще навещает мысль: не отправить ли тебя до хаты, к родителям? Отпусти косу, надень кисейное платье и читай своих поэтов среди роз и незабудок. Кто тебя проводит до партшколы? 

— Никто! — Георгина сморгнула ресницами, дёрнула за повод рыжего Медведя, тот осел на задние ноги и гневно всхрапнул. — Не пойду я никуда! 

Она соскочила наземь и втащила упирающегося коня в ворота. 

— Что ты её шпыняешь? — сказал Лютиков сердито. — Что тебе от неё надо?

— А ей что от меня надо?

— Дурак ты, Север. 

— Помолчал бы ты, Ромуальд. 

— Как тебя ещё называть? Девочку обижать большого ума не надо. Не нужна — поговори с ней, объясни добром… 

— Сказано тебе: отвяжись, — проговорил Снейп сквозь зубы. — Сам знаю, нужна или не нужна. 

«Не был бы он наш комиссар, — подумал Гарька злобно, — зажали бы его в углу и навешали люлей хороших. Почуял в Георгине слабину и пользуется, гад такой». 

***

Вечерний ветер, жаркий, беспокойный, играл ветвями, занавески трепетали в окне, будто хотели вырваться из душных комнат и улететь в море, стать там корабельными парусами. Горшечников засмотрелся на них; незнакомое ощущение пролетающей мимо жизни охватило его. Он застыл, недоверчиво, почти испуганно прислушиваясь к себе. 

— Что, друг, влюбился? — Серафим хлопнул его по плечу.

— Не то чтобы, — осторожно ответил Гарька. — Сам не знаю.

— И кто ж она? 

— Я только раз её встретил, помог ей убежать от пьяных матросов. С тех пор сколько в городе ни бывал — не видел. Даже имени не знаю…

— Не густо, — Чернецкий лукаво прищурился. — А ты повесь объявление. «Девушку (особые приметы), такого–то числа спасённую красноармейцем от участи, страшнейшей, нежели смерть, просьба обратиться к означенному красноармейцу по указанному адресу». Чекисты таким способом обрели Ворпуладиса. Глядишь, и тебе посчастливится. 

— Нечуткий ты человек, — сказал Гарька растроенно. — Я переживаю, а тебе шутки. Конечно, когда у тебя женщин было как грязи — одной больше, одной меньше… 

— Чернецкие всегда страдали от сплетен, — Серафим притворно загрустил. — Про нашу семью каких только слухов не ходило: и что стены нашего дома украшены черепами крестьян, и что у матушки выгорище *11 на посылках.

Гарька удивленно посмотрел на Серафима (раньше тот не поминал о своём прошлом), покрутил головой.

— Придумают же — черепа!

— Черепа были, — признался Чернецкий. — Отец увлекался изучением религиозных культов дикарей, много путешествовал. Привёз с Борнео и из амазонской сельвы высушенные головы — трофеи туземных охотников. 

— Пакость какая, — Гарька передёрнулся. 

— Не говори. Я как-то их собрал и похоронил в саду — мать меня так отделала, что я неделю ел стоя. Не знаю, что теперь стало с оплотом древнего и благородного рода Чернецких. Хорошо бы местные крестьяне его спалили. 

— А мать…

— Ещё до революции умерла. Верно, отравилась собственным ядом. Не женщина была, а скорпиониха. 

Чернецкий закинул руки за голову и лёг в траву, мечтательно глядя в чёрное южное небо.

— Звёзды сегодня яркие, — сказал он, нарушая наступившее вдруг молчание, — вон, Регул светится…

— Серафим, а долго нам тут ещё оставаться? 

— Соскучился, что ли? 

— Неправильно это — сидеть без дела. 

— Дел у нас ещё будет, Гарька… не переделать, столько дел. Пусть бойцы наберутся сил, недолго нам отдыхать осталось. 

Воздух был напоен ароматом левкоев и душистого табака. Хитроумная Пассионария соорудила вокруг клумбы загородку из колючей проволоки, чтобы козы не добрались до цветов. 

Чернецкий поморщился. 

— Когда вижу колючую проволоку или решётку, у меня душа зудит.

— Из-за Безносого?

— Какие у Безносого решётки? В сарай запрут, и ладно. Я во время германской попал в плен к немцам. Сидел в Ингольштадте — крепости для особых заключённых… для неспокойных, — Серафим невесело улыбнулся. — Славное место. Решётки на окнах толщиной в два пальца, охранников больше, чем пленных. Полтора года там просидел, бежал в семнадцатом, в компании с одним анархистом. Бесшабашный был парень. Жаль, его в семнадцатом матросы из-за девки убили. 

— Почему ты в анархисты подался? 

— Симпатична мне эта идеология. Не люблю властей. Однако должен признать, что анархизм в России не имеет большого политического будущего. Вот в душе — в душе наш человек испокон веку анархист. 

— А в партию думаешь вступать?

— В которую? — Серафим усмехнулся.

— В нашу! 

— Подумаю. Если моя это партия — вступлю. Как Фурманов *12. Нет — стало быть, нет. 

— Сам же говоришь — у анархизма нет будущего. 

— А у меня разве есть?

— Конечно, — сказал Гарька дрогнувшим голосом. — Ты что, помирать надумал? 

— Нарочно нет, но в бою беречься не намерен. 

— Ты не боишься смерти? 

— Я в госпитале помереть боялся. Болезнь, тряпки, вонь, духота… Никому ты не нужен, валяешься на своей койке, как падаль. Выжил — ладно, умер — эка невидаль. Помирать — так красиво, на скаку! 

— Зря ты так, Серафим. Жизнь — хорошая штука. — Гарька поднялся, стряхнул с галифе приставшие травинки. — Пусть бывшие погибают, а мы останемся. 

Чернецкий, не отвечая, раскурил папиросу. Горшечников постоял рядом и пошёл к дому. Ветер снова зашелестел листвой, и Гарьке показалось, что до него донеслось: «Может, и я — бывший». 

***

Георгина взбежала по лестнице, постояла, переводя дыхание. Внезапно передумав входить, повернулась, сделала шаг вниз. Опять передумала, решительно распахнула дверь, пробежала через гостиную, не обращая внимания на сидевших в ней, и, стукнув для порядку, вошла в комнату комиссара. Север сидел за столом, задумчиво глядя в разложенную перед ним книгу, на папиросе, зажатой между пальцев, успел нарасти столбик пепла. Завидев Георгину, Снейп приметно смутился, бросил книгу в ящик стола и поспешно задвинул его. 

— Чего тебе? 

— Мне бы моё дело… выписку. 

Север удивлённо приподнял брови. 

— Оно у Лютикова. Сейчас принесу. 

Георгина дождалась, пока он уйдёт, шмыгнула к столу и выдвинула ящик, предвкушая сатисфакцию за насмешки над акмеистами. 

Поглядим, какие стишки вы читаете, товарищ комиссар. 

Книга оказалась на английском — должно быть, из чемодана того самого шпиона-путешественника, которого нашёл Гарька. 

— Havelock Ellis, «Studies in the Psychology of Sex», — прочла Георгина шёпотом. — «Analysis of the Sexual Impulse, Love and Pain, The Sexual Impulse in Women». *13

Сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, она продиралась сквозь полузнакомые, сложные слова. Вдруг уши её запылали. Захлопнув книгу в ящик, как кусачего скорпиона, она отскочила к окну. 

Вернулся комиссар. 

— Держи. Ты почему такая красная?

— Жарко, — прошептала Георгина. 

— Что? — не расслышал Север. — Для чего тебе дело? 

— Думаю переводиться в другой полк. 

— Куда?! — Комиссар выхватил дело из её рук. — Живо выходи из комнаты!

Растерявшаяся Георгина позволила вытеснить себя в гостиную, где Филипп Филиппович играл в шашки с Ромкой. Гарька наблюдал за ними, подперев голову руками. 

— Права не имеете мне отказывать! — звонко крикнула Георгина. 

Все повернулись к ней. 

— Повторяю: никуда ты не пойдёшь! Я подпишу приказ, что под угрозой ареста запрещаю тебе покидать расположение отряда. Нарушение приказа буду считать дезертирством. 

Георгина вспыхнула от злости. 

— А если вам Шмелёв прикажет меня отпустить? 

— Прикажет — отпущу. 

— Прикажет! Разрешите идти? 

— Не разрешаю!

— А я всё равно уйду! И сажай меня под арест, если хочешь! Мать с отцом под замком не удержали — и тебе не удержать! 

— Колобок какой выискался, — процедил покрасневший Снейп. — Я от бабушки ушла, я от дедушки ушла! Ты зачем в армию явилась, за народное дело воевать или капризы свои бабские лелеять? Если ты мужика тут ищешь, так и скажи, я тебя хоть куда переведу в двадцать четыре часа, чтоб не разлагала мне личный состав. 

От внезапной обиды глаза Георгины налились слезами. Слов не нашлось — сделав шаг вперёд, она влепила комиссару звонкую пощёчину, вылетела за порог, хлопнула дверью так, что сотряслись стены. 

— Динамитная женщина! — только и вымолвил потрясённый Филипп Филиппович. 

— Это она любит, товарищей колотить, — подтвердил Ромка. — Уж сколько раз я от неё по морде получал! Сама маленькая, а свирепости на волчицу. Как другую бабу почует, так сразу…

— Иди отсюда к чёртовой матери, Улизин. — Комиссар потёр щёку. — Делать нам больше нечего, как про твои похождения слушать. Выискался тоже кавалер Фоблаз. 

— Кем он меня обозвал? — спросил Ромка, спускаясь по лестнице. — Обругал, что ли? 

— Старая какая-то книжка, я не читал, только слышал, — отозвался Гарька. — Вроде был такой известный ходок по дамскому делу, угодник и соблазнитель. 

— Точно я, — приосанился Ромка. — Я до женского полу ужасть как лют. 

На крылечке Хмуров чинил сбрую, Тонька стояла рядом и рассказывала про лесосеку, которую на добровольных началах строили комсомольцы за Сахарной Головой. 

— Будем снабжать дровами школы, больницы, семьи вдов… 

Мимо пробежала Георгина, с размаху села на скамейку под шелковицей. Гнилые доски хрустнули, Георгина плюхнулась наземь. Друзья не сдержали смеха. 

— Вот как, смешно вам? Замечательно! — Георгина, едва дыша от гнева, отряхнула юбку. — Можете хоть водку пить, хоть в бубен бить, я же записываюсь в женский краснознамённый батальон имени Веры Засулич! 

Горшечников и руки опустил.

— Бросаешь нас, значит?

Георгина смутилась, прикусила уголок косынки.

— Неужели будете скучать? 

— Скучать! — возмутился Ромка. — Лучший пулемётчик в отряде дёру даёт — нам что, «яблочко» плясать? Извиняйте, не тянет. 

— У тебя, Улизин, патриархальные взгляды на женщину, — сказала Георгина с обидой. 

— Оно конечно, — промолвил тихонько Хмуров, — в прежние времена женщина в семье завсегда пулемётным делом занималась. Выйдет на луг с «максимом» и давай косить. 

Тонька расхохоталась.

— Я себя удерживать не позволю, — проговорила Георгина совсем уже неуверенно.

— Назло комиссару отморозишь уши, — кивнул Хмуров. — Оставь это, нехорошо придумала. Что у нас воевать, что в другом полку, всё одно без дела не останешься. Только здесь все тебе старые боевые товарищи, а там ещё неизвестно, как получится. Вот в мирную жизнь мы бы хоть теперь тебя отпустили. 

Георгина опустила глаза и задумалась.

— Хорошо. Временно погожу переводиться. 

— Вот и ладно. — Хмуров поднялся, перекинул сбрую через плечо. — Хуже нет, когда личные фанаберии ставят выше общего дела. 

— У неё не фанаберии, а душевная несовместимость, — сказал Гарька. Теперь, когда Георгина отказалась от мысли уйти, он был готов поддерживать её по всем вопросам. 

— Сердечная рана. — Улизин закатил глаза. 

— Не выдумывай, — пожалел подругу Гарька. — Это попранное чувство собственного достоинства. 

— Гарька, ты у меня теперь самый любимый! — Георгина чмокнула Горшечникова в щёку. 

Ромка хмыкнул. 

Гарька приобнял Георгину за талию, обернулся: Север смотрел на них из окна, как удав. 

— Могу проводить тебя до партшколы.

— Не слышал, что сказал комиссар? Если я выйду в город, меня отправят под арест. 

— Он это не всерьёз. 

— А я всерьёз. Не буду его просить. 

— Ладно. Давай я сам зайду к Златоверхову и заберу книжку этой вашей Цветаевой. 

— Не надо. Она про любовь, а я сейчас не хочу про любовь. Не нужно это, когда сражаешься за революцию. Нам нужно иметь сердце из нержавеющей стали! 

Тонька посмотрела на Георгину искоса, но ничего не сказала, только сочувственно дрогнула бровями. 

С улицы заглянул Шнобцев, поводил глазами.

— Мне бы Чернецкого, — сказал он просительно.

— Ушёл он, — откликнулся Хмуров. — Скоро будет. Передать что? 

— Не, я так… 

— Опять финтишь? Ну-ка, иди сюда. 

Шнобцев боком просочился в калитку. 

— Я заявлению хочу сделать, — сообщил он, понизив голос. 

— Какую ещё заявлению?

— Мне хмырь один хлебные карточки предлагал. Я одну такую штуку продавал… он меняться хотел. 

Гарька присвистнул. 

— Что за хмырь? — Тонька взяла Шнобцева за плечо. — Ты согласился? 

— Дурак я, что ли, на такое подписываться? — Шнобцев пренебрежительно дёрнул носом. — Такими делами заниматься — надо все ходы-выходы в городе знать, иначе только до «стенки» доиграешься. 

— Серафим тебе зачем — подсказать ходы-выходы? — иронически спросил Гарька. 

Шнобцев посмотрел на него с сожалением. 

— Говорю же — заявлению сделать! Как того хмыря возьмут, чтоб знали: я к этому делу никогда не причастен. — Он оглянулся через плечо и прошептал: — Мало что спекуляция, так я карточки в руки взял — ну, взял! за погляд не сажают! — а там в уголке — кровь. Отдал я эти карточки, и дёру. 

— Сможешь узнать этого человека? — спросила Георгина. — Покажешь место, где его встретил? 

— Я-то покажу, а толку? — Шнобцев пристроился на уцелевшем куске лавочки. — Он уже давно эти карточки продал, и ищи ветра в поле. Да и не узнаю я его. Мы в подворотне говорили, там темно, картуз у него, опять же, был на нос надвинут. Оно и понятно: у кого на руках кровь, тот рожей светить не станет.

— Пойдём к комиссару, — сказал Хмуров. 

— Чего сразу к комиссару? — ощетинился Шнобцев. — Не пойду!

— Да ведь ты ничего плохого не сделал.

— Сделал или нет, а всегда Шнобцев виноват! 

Доспросить не успели — вернулся Серафим.

— Опять проштрафился? — спросил он весело. — Признавайся, что натворил? 

— Видали? — ткнул в него пальцем Шнобцев. — А вы говорите, ничего плохого не сделал. 

Хмуров кратко пересказал его историю. Чернецкий сдвинул брови. 

— Вот, значит, как. Что ж, братец, к комиссару идти надо, а потом в Чека. 

— Ни в чём не признаюсь, — сказал Шнобцев твёрдо. — От всего отопрусь. Какие ещё карточки? Не было никаких карточек, и хмыря не было, и ничего я вам не говорил. 

— Ты боишься? — уточнила Георгина.

— А то нет! Большая радость, когда «перо» под рёбра сунут. 

— Что я вам говорила? — Георгина рассерженно дёрнула себя за прядку. — Ни малейшей сознательности, один эгоизм и шкурничество! 

— Вы, конечно, ни Бога ни чёрта не боитесь, — фыркнул Шнобцев. — Между прочим, это в вас говорит внутреннее дворянство.

Георгина приоткрыла рот.

— Внутреннее дворянство? — заинтересовался Серафим. — Это как? 

— Я, между прочим, не дурак, тоже книжки читал! Откуда произошли дворянский класс? От рыцарей. А кто такой рыцарь? Немецкий «риттер», сиречь — «конник». — Шнобцев обвёл ошалевших слушателей победоносным взором. — Сядет, значит, такой на коня, нос задерёт, и все ему с высоты кажутся нестоящей мелочью. Один конник завёлся, потом сына родил — и тот тоже конник, и пошло-поехало. А когда ты всю жизнь пехтурой, тут-то ты самый народ и есть. В строю по многу дней, сапоги в пыль. Ешь на ходу и спишь на ходу. Видал, как с открытыми глазами спят? Я раз вышел из такой дремоты, гляжу — один. И ночь хоть глаз выколи. Отстал от своих, заснумши. Иду я в темноте, вижу — звёзды. Пошёл на них, и невдомёк спросонья, что больно низко. Подошёл — а это волки. Хорошо, сытые были, трупов нажрались, а то бы конец. — Шнобцев шмыгнул носом. — Вы, товарищи, меня не прогоняйте, не то за старое примусь. А если оставите, я вам пригожусь, уж будьте уверены. 

— Да ведь ты прохиндей, — сказал Серафим, глядя на Шнобцева с необъяснимой симпатией. 

— Лишь тяжёлая судьба толкнула меня на преступный путь, — скорбно сказал Шнобцев, потупив проворные глазки. 

— Карточки, — напомнила Тонька. — Слушай, друг… как тебя по имени?

— Мариан, — признался Шнобцев. — Лучше Моня. 

— Моня, ведь из-за этих карточек кого-то зарезали. Никак нельзя этого человека оставлять на воле, он будет убивать снова. Иди к комиссару. 

— А то с семнадцатого года мало народу поубивали. Одним больше, одним меньше, — проворчал Шнобцев, покоряясь. 

***  
Дрожащее марево стояло над городом, море билось о набережную. На улице было душно, а в партшколе и того хуже. Гарька клевал носом, время от времени вскидывал голову, чтобы проверить, не договорил ли ещё Златоверхов. Нет, всё читает, щурясь от удовольствия, будто каждое его слово сахарное на вкус. Наконец иссяк, вышла Георгина с лекцией по научному атеизму. До того зал был полупуст, а тут вдруг потянулся народ, притом какой-то неожиданный — непролетарского вида, большей частью очень юный, томимый духовной жаждой и телесным голодом одновременно. Часть расселась по свободным местам, часть расположилась вдоль стен, подпирая головами, подобно атлантам, толстые пласты табачного дыма. 

— Солидный кворум образовался, — с одобрением сказал Ромка. 

Георгина сначала испугалась нашествия, запнулась, но взяла себя в руки и дочитала лекцию, закончив вдохновенно:

— Ученье — свет, товарищи! Наука — это вам не коптящая лампада религии, наука есть электрификация разума! 

Слушатели захлопали. Георгина скатилась с трибуны в зал.

— А что тут такое? — спросила она шёпотом. — Кого-то ждут? 

Оказалось, Мейерхольда.

— У вас есть некоторый талант к общественной деятельности, — проговорил Златоверхов, кривовато улыбаясь (сам он аплодисментов не дождался). — Конечно, одних природных способностей недостаточно, однако под умелым руководством из вас мог бы выйти толк. 

— Некогда нам речи толкать, — сердито сказал Гарька, взяв подругу под руку. — Сначала надо Врангеля добить.

— Ему понравилось? — Георгина мечтательно улыбнулась. — Напрасно ты был так резок. Пока мы в городе, я могла бы позаниматься…. 

— С этим субчиком? — Ромка скептически оглянулся на Златоверхова. — Нет, Георгина, склизкий он какой-то. Давай ты с кем-нибудь другим позанимайся, хоть с комиссаром. 

— Как тебе не стыдно! — Георгина вырвала у Горшечникова руку, почти отбежала к афишной тумбе, рядом с которой стояли Лютиков и Серафим.

— Что я сказал-то? — изумился Ромка. — Чего она кидается на всех? 

Мимо, сильно спеша, прошёл Златоверхов. Гарька насупился, решив, что надежда молодой советской поэзии пытается догнать Георгину, однако ошибся: на ходу к Златоверхову пристал длинный, сизый, как дождевой червь, человек, на вид — не компания щеголеватому лектору, но, судя по немедленно завязавшейся беседе, хорошо с ним знакомый. 

На перекрёстке встретились две кумушки: 

— Добрыдинь, Халочка! Куда бегала? 

— Пайку получала. 

— Шо дают?

— Кашу ячменную в плитках и — (страшным шёпотом) — бычьи семенники… 

Ромка захохотал: 

— Смутили баб. Лучше б вымя дали. 

Из парадной дома (в нижнем этаже бывшая бакалейная лавка с выщелканными стёклами, верхние окна через одно заколочены фанерой) вылетел на самогонном облаке какой-то краснорожий, врезался в кумушек, те разлетелись с визгом. 

— Выйду я на улицу, красный флаг я выкину — эх, везёт Будённому, не везёт Деникину! 

Сдвинув фуражку на затылок, краснорожий яростно огляделся. Толпа зевак ужалась, как резиновая. Дебошир повёл бычьим глазом: ему хотелось драться. Лютиков в старенькой тужурке, которую никак не мог переменить на более щегольскую одежду — то ли из принципа, то ли из равнодушия ко всему внешнему — показался ему подходящей жертвой. 

— А ну, ты, тилихентик, подь сюды! 

— Вы мне? — удивился Лютиков. 

— Тебе, мать твою яти! — Краснорожий схватил его за грудки, дыхнул в лицо сивухой. — Отвечай, гнида: пошто Рассею продал?

Лютиков ответил так: стремительно и сильно ударил его под ложечку, а потом в челюсть. 

— Ыть! — выразился краснорожий, впечатавшись в афишную тумбу. 

— Удивляюсь я тебе, Ромуальд. Разводишь церемонии со всяким барахлом, — сказал Чернецкий лениво. — Шлёпни его, сделай город чище. 

Лютиков состроил печальные глаза и потянул из кобуры маузер с деревянным прикладом. 

— Убивают, люди добрые! — взвизгнул дебошир. — Помогите!

Прыгнув на карачках за тумбу, он поднялся на ноги и пустился бежать. 

— Добрейшей души человек наш помполит! — сказал Храпов с чувством. — Ведь мог и шашкой полоснуть! 

Седой старик в светлом костюме, сильно поношенном, но тщательно вычищенном, стоял у парапета, обмахиваясь канотье. Он не просил денег и ничего не продавал; это было приятное разнообразие, и Гарька остановился: его душа просила разговора. 

— Вот какие безобразия случаются в силу несознательности населения! — сказал он, кивая вслед упылившему дебоширу. 

— До переворота такого не случалось, — сдержанно заметил старик. 

— Случалось, только в гуще рабочих окраин, — не согласился Гарька. — Сидело, как зараза, внутри, а теперь вскрылось. Но мы после победы не станем прятать постыдную болезнь, а выжжем её решительно калёным железом. 

— Кажется, с криминальной темы мы свернули на медицинскую, — сказал старик с лёгкой иронией. — Как вас величать, юноша бледный со взором горящим? 

— Горшечников, — Гарька поправил шлем. — Красноармеец. 

— Ваше общественное положение очевидно… Оловянко, фотограф. Если вы или ваши товарищи желаете сделать карточку на память, милости просим. Фотографическое заведение Оливье, за три дома отсюда, любой вам подскажет. 

— Оливье?..

— В прежние времена на иностранных художников был больший спрос. Могу сделать портрет одиночный или групповой, также в антураже. 

— Под пальмой? 

— Или на броневике, — Оловянко затуманился — видно, броневики оскорбляли его эстетические вкусы. — Имеются художественные задники на любой вкус. 

Ромка замахал руками, подзывая Горшечникова. 

— Я приду с друзьями, — пообещал Гарька. 

Оловянко корректно наклонил седую голову. 

По дороге домой Гарька обсудил предложение с Ромкой и Георгиной. Сошлись на том, что карточки надо сделать непременно, пока молодые, а то в следующем году им уже исполняется двадцать один год, после чего начнутся неминуемые старость и распад. 

Храпов, сегодня счастливо уклонившийся от встречи с наукой, дрессировал Зуба подносить пулемётную ленту.

— Комиссар велел тебе к нему зайти, — передал он Гарьке. — А тебе, Георгина, наоборот, велел не заходить. 

— Прямо так и велел? — удивился Ромка. 

— Спросил: Грамматикова где? Я говорю: ушла в партшколу к товарищу Златоверхову. Он говорит: так пусть и не появляется, глаза б мои её не видели, — добросовестно изложил Храпов. 

Гарька скосил глаз на Георгину, ожидая увидеть слёзы, но Георгина неожиданно заулыбалась. Уходя, он услышал, как она мурлыкает что-то жизнерадостное, и подумал, что женщин мужским умом не понять. 

— А, Горшечников. Как лекция? — приветствовал его комиссар, свирепым взглядом отгоняя Шнобцева от буфета Делакуров.

— Георгине хлопали, а Златоверхову — нет, — сообщил Гарька с тихим злорадством. 

— Стало быть, открыла в себе народного трибуна? Интересно, куда она от нас в другой раз соберётся, может, прямо в Кремль, на место Троцкого? — Север заложил ногу на ногу. Чернецкий смотрел на него с ехидным выражением, причин которого Гарька не понимал — должно быть, поспорили без него. — Тебя искал некий Квирин. Помнишь такого?

— Начальник доков, — сказал Гарька. — Мы с ним нашли негра на лодке. Зачем я ему?

— Спрашивал какую-то книгу. Я ему посоветовал обратиться в городскую библиотеку, она, кажется, снова работает. Что за книга, Горшечников?

— Наверное, та, которая у вас, — подумав, догадался Гарька. — Которую я достал из чемодана. Может, Чека просит… 

— Чека ничего не просит, Чека сразу берёт. Очень товарищ Квирин удивился такому порядку, при котором красноармейцы гуляют по городу, как гимназисты на вакациях. 

— Мы по возрасту скорее уж студенты, — ухмыльнулся Гарька. — Студентам, говорят, гулять положено. 

— Ты посмотри, — сказал Север Чернецкому, — ты ему слово, он тебе десять. 

— А ты привык, чтобы всегда наоборот, — парировал Серафим. — Отвыкай, у нас теперь страна Советов. 

— В смысле, каждый мне будет советовать? Чёрт побери меня и мою лошадь! 

— Можно идти? — спросил Гарька. 

— Куда?

— Домой… то есть, на квартиру. Есть хочется. 

— Иди. Фильченко, наконец тебя дождались. Неужели тоже слушал лекцию по научному атеизму?

— Вашей милостью, — пробурчал завхоз. — Принужден слушать заместо полезного труда и попечения о хозяйстве отряда. 

— Ничего, хозяйства у нас поменее, чем у Сумароковых-Эльстонов, неусыпный надзор не нужен. Съезди сейчас к Шабленко, обменяй грузовик на тачанку и лошадей. Лошадей бери хороших… хотя не мне тебя учить. Серафим, проводи его, а то любой Квирин норовит с нас спросить, зачем бойцы не заняты муштрой. 

Чернецкий согласился охотно — автомобили он не любил, хотя на мотоциклы поглядывал с интересом, зато Фильченко встал на дыбки. 

— Это же "Торникрофт"! — закричал он с надрывом. — Да нам с такой машиной никакого обоза не надо! На что нам ещё тачанка? 

— Лошади хоть траву щипать могут, если овса не достанем, а где ты бензин брать собираешься — в колодце начерпать? 

— Тридцать две лошадиных силы, шины пневматические! — убивался Фильченко. — Сменять на тачанку… лучше вы меня на тачанку сменяйте, а грузовик оставьте. 

Желтовато-бледное лицо Снейпа побагровело.

— Отправляйся сию минуту, и чтоб без тачанки не возвращался! Прав Квирин — распустил я вас. 

— Давайте я съезжу, — предложил Шнобцев. — Я меняться люблю. 

— Да уж ты любишь, по роже видать, — буркнул комиссар, остывая. — Добро, меняйся. Серафим, присмотри за ним. А ты, Фильченко, ступай в губпродком. Кстати, Шнобцев, почему на занятиях не был? Ведь не был? 

Гарька подтвердил. 

— А я и на следующее, между прочим, не приду. Ваша пулемётная барышня мне такого наговорила, что даже в нерасположение привела, — проговорил Шнобцев со слезой. — И мародёр, мол, и шкурник, и штаб генерала Духонина по мне плачет. *14

— Экий трепетный, — проворчал комиссар. — Ты мне, братец, не шали, живо башку откручу. Понял?

— Чего ж не понять, — Шнобцев вздохнул. — Трепетать рылом не вышел. 

***

Вечером Гарька по поручению Улизина зашёл к Делакурам, обменять один том похождений сыщика Путилина на другой. Сам Ромка остался кашеварить. Георгина решила, что довольно эксплуатировать женский труд и установила график дежурств по кухне, к великому неудовольствию Олёны. 

В доме было темно, только в гостиной горел свет, да на крыльце светляком тлела папироса Серафима. 

— Я к Флоре, — сказал Гарька.

— Её внимание занято, — пыхнул дымком Чернецкий.

— Я на минутку.

Гарька поднялся на пролёт, хотел постучаться, но, вспомнив серафимовы слова, прежде решил заглянуть — не помешает ли. 

Комната была уютно залита светом керосиновой лампы, подвешенной под потолком. Флора как раз поставила перед комиссаром чашку и изящно опустилась на диван. Воцарилась тишина: Снейп прихлебывал чай, Флора с лёгкой улыбкой рассматривала его из-под опущенных ресниц. На щеках Севера всё заметнее проступал румянец — видно, чай был очень горячий. 

— Ксаверий Северьянович, верно ли говорят, что вы князь?

Снейп дёрнул кадыком, делая усилия, чтобы не подавиться, шепнул себе под нос (Гарька прочёл по губам): «Серафим, сволочь!»

Флора Гавриловна ничего не заметила. Поднявшись, подошла к комоду и принялась переставлять фарфоровых слоников.

Гарька отшатнулся, сузил щёлочку в двери до ширины сабельного лезвия. 

— Расскажите мне про прежнюю жизнь, про то, как было раньше. Я, кажется, почти ничего не помню, что было до всего этого кошмара. — В мелодичном голосе Делакур отчётливо проступали тоскливые нотки. — Расскажите мне про рестораны. Вы ведь, верно, ходили в столичные рестораны. 

— Между нами: почему вы не отбыли в Париж? — поинтересовался комиссар необыкновенно заботливым голосом. — Уверен, вас приглашали. Прекрасный город, и всё там по-прежнему: и рестораны, и князья. Вы бы в нём скоро освоились. 

— Я не могла оставить папу. 

— Похвально. Столь нежная дочерняя привязанность необычна в дни… «этого кошмара». 

«Э, милый, так ты Флоры Гавриловны не получишь», — подумал Гарька и точно: Делакур с нешуточным раздражением объявила, что у неё разболелась голова. 

Комиссар беспрекословно отставил чашку и оставил красавицу одну. 

«Жаль, что такая… такая милая девушка страдает от старорежимных пережитков», — посочувствовал Гарька, на цыпочках спускаясь по лестнице. Потревожить Делакур сразу он не решился; спрыгнул в сад, дошёл до скамейки, уселся — пусть Флора Гавриловна посердится, он заглянет позже. 

— Я тебе покажу: «князь»! — шипел Север на крыльце, толкая Чернецкого. — Сам-то ты кто, обломок старого мира? 

Серафим ржал, будто сделал что-то умное. 

Свет в окнах гостиной погас — сердитая Делакур ушла спать. 

«Обойдётся Ромка без Путилина. Вот ещё затеял: про царскую полицию читать. Я ему лучше брошюрку Троцкого дам, пусть просвещается». 

Цикады трещали, как уголья в печке. Упала и покатилась звезда. Гарька задумался над желанием: что лучше — скорейшая победа мировой революции или чтобы девушка в голубом платочке захотела с ним познакомиться; пока размышлял, звезда потерялась за крышами. 

«Вот всегда ты так, Горшечников, — укорил себя Гарька. — Надо искоренять в себе склонность к ротозейству». 

Подле калитки остановилась гуляющая парочка, принялась целоваться так громко, что в кустах заквохтала разбуженная курица. Запах подгорелой каши смешивался с ароматом неизвестных Горшечникову цветов.

— Гарька, иди ужинать! — звонко крикнула Георгина через улицу.

Парочка испуганно притихла, потопала прочь. 

— Горшечников, ты разве тут? — спросил Серафим с крыльца.

«Уже нет», — подумал Гарька, отправляясь навстречу ромкиной стряпне.

*** 

— У, как в брюхе бурчит… — Ромка потёр пряжку ремня.

— Сам готовил, сам и страдай, — ответила безжалостная Георгина. 

— Всегда ты выдумаешь невесть что, а другие мучаются! — огрызнулся Ромка. — Ну подумай, разве я отправлю бабу пахать или дрова рубить? Всяк должен заниматься своим делом. 

— А то не пашут и не рубят.

— Так это по военному времени, когда мужчин дома нет. 

— Хватит, — сказал Гарька. — Что съедено, то съедено. Мы уже пришли. Ромка, расправь лицо. 

— Прошу! — Фотограф улыбался им такой улыбкой, какую дядя Гарьки приберегал для самых денежных своих клиентов.

Они оказались в комнате, заставленной декоративными ширмами, какими-то зонтиками, разнокалиберными стульями, в центре красовался трехногий аппарат. Георгину пустили сниматься вперед: она торопилась на заседание женкома.

— Ваша невеста? — спросил Оловянко у Гарьки. Георгина нахмурилась. 

— Наш пулемётчик, — кратко ответил Гарька.

Оловянко посмотрел на Георгину с уважением, некоторым испугом и почему-то жалостью. 

— Шлем лучше снять, — посоветовал он. 

— Так привычней, — отказалась Георгина.

Фотограф хотел дать ей в руки букет бумажных цветов; она возмущённо фыркнула, нежно обняла винтовку. Оловянко развёл руками.

— Ей бы за пулемёт, — сказал Ромка, посмеиваясь, — чтоб все вздрогнули. 

— Пулемёт был бы лишним, — Оловянко с головой накрылся чёрным сукном, — я буду делать портрет. Лик современной амазонки, так сказать. Не надо улыбаться. Вот если бы вы взяли букет, тогда… Добавьте вдохновенности в глазах. 

Георгина добавила вдохновенности. Оловянко надавил на резиновую грушу, полетели искры магния. 

— Снято. Ваша очередь, молодые люди. Сначала вы? Прошу. — Фотограф начал делать круговые движения рукой. — Сто двадцать один… сто двадцать два… сто двадцать три… Спасибо! В каком количестве отпечатать карточки? 

Георгина с Ромкой принялись считать, то и дело сбиваясь, путаясь в друзьях и родственниках. Гарька заказал без раздумий: для друзей и себе на память. Не посылать же снимки дяде с тёткой в Армавир. 

— Да, — вздохнул Оловянко, едва за Георгиной закрылась дверь, — прежде девушки были совсем другие. Веянья нового времени не идут на пользу женщинам.

— Вы, товарищ фотограф, нашей Георгины не знаете, — бросился Ромка на защиту подруги, — она у нас совершенно героическая! Под Григорьевкой ей ногу осколком распороло, а она знай строчит по коннице да орёт: «Ленты давай!»

— И вы считаете, что молодой особе пристали подобные подвиги? — грустно спросил Оловянко.

— Время такое! 

Фотограф задумался. 

— Вероятно, вам жизнь и вправду представляется простой и героической. Юные умы, горячие сердца, жажда нового… Даже несколько жаль, что со временем ваши иллюзии развеются. Ведь это вы только думаете, что так жить легко, а это трудно. 

— Да мы не думаем, — сказал Гарька. — Сейчас всем трудно. А ежели вы про продовольствие, это дело временное. Мы же ради вашей свободы от засилья мировых эксплуататоров стараемся! 

Фотограф пожевал губами. 

— Не знаю, ради чего стараетесь вы, молодые люди, возможно, действительно из благих побуждений. Вы мне представляетесь юношами пылкого склада ума и альтруистической направленности. Однако большинство ваших… сторонников заняты исключительно своими интересами.

— Неправда! — Гарька даже кулаком себя в грудь ударил от волнения. — У нас любого в отряде возьми: за революцию жизнь свою положит, отдаст всю кровь свою до последней капли! 

— А чужую? — фотограф вытер лоб платком. — Я не знаком с джентльменами из вашего отряда… — (От незнакомого слова Ромка подозрительно подобрался), — возьмём, однако, товарища чекиста Нагинина. 

Гарька сдвинул будёновку на затылок. Поправил ремень. Ему очень не хотелось говорить о Нагинине. Хотя чекист, несомненно, был суров к врагам революции, Горшечникову он не нравился так, что даже «товарищем» его называть не хотелось. 

— Большая у него свобода наступила, решительно без всяких стеснений, — продолжал Оловянко. — Вот мой сосед, Багшутис, бывший коммерсант, до революции торговал селёдкой. Очень уважаемый был человек, но еврей. Он же не виноват, правда? При его превосходительстве… я про Антона Иваныча… он немножко обнищал и даже разорился. Когда его превосходительство уплыли, Багшутис приободрился. Поднял, можно сказать, голову. И вот приходит к нему товарищ Нагинин и именем революции требует сдать золото и валюту. «Вы поразитесь, товарищ Нагинин, но у меня совсем ничего не осталось, — отвечает ему Багшутис. — Господа уплывшие изъяли решительно всё». «А ты кто?» — спрашивает товарищ Нагинин. «Коммерсант», — отвечает Багшутис. Ему, конечно, не надо было так говорить, в наше время коммерсант — это не слишком хорошо. «Жид?» «Именно». «Контра и сионист!» — заключает товарищ Нагинин, достаёт свой револьвер и стреляет Багшутису в голову. Очень, очень свободный человек, — закончил фотограф шёпотом и посмотрел прямо перед собой грустными собачьими глазами.

— Может, до войны он на каторге был или в ссылке, — промолвил Ромка неуверенно. — Отсюда в нём такая революционная злость ко всему нетрудовому элементу. 

— Черносотенец он, — отрезал Гарька. — По нему и видно. Куда только председатель Чека смотрит? 

— Нельзя стоящими бойцами бросаться, — сказал Ромка. — Может, он в следопытном деле большой дока! Интернациональное понимание в нём можно воспитать, а хороший сыщик — не подмётка, на дороге не валяется. 

— Давай тогда жандармов в Чека наберём, — предложил Гарька. — У них опыт большой. 

— Вот ведь как повернул! — Ромка почесал в затылке, но возражений не нашёл. 

— Вы никому не передадите мои слова? — фотограф, кажется, испугался своей откровенности. 

Прежде чем ему ответили, перед витриной показались двое знакомых уже Гарьке чекистов и Нагинин. Оловянко тяжело задышал. Чекисты поглядели на вывеску, посовещались. Двое пошли к дверям, Нагинин двинулся дальше. Фотограф выдохнул, вытер большой морщинистый лоб. 

— Мне показалось, что этот человек услышал мои слова, — признался он. 

Чекисты вошли, принялись рассматривать себя в огромном зеркале. 

— Клятая жара! — сказал один. — Рожа как после бани. 

— Могу предложить вам умыться, уважаемые. — В голосе старого фотографа появились заискивающие, подобострастные нотки. — Прошу сюда, за ширму. Позвольте-с полить… 

Гарьке стало грустно.

— Пойдём, что ли? — спросил он Улизина, дёргавшего за парик чучело Петра Великого. 

— За снимками приходите завтра, молодые люди, — сказал Оловянко из-за ширмы. 

На город медленно наползала туча, сизая, с чернильными подтёками, запахло влагой, с моря налетел солёный, хлещущий ветер. Ребята схватились за шлемы. Мимо пролетела корзина, за ней гнался грузный дядько с запорожскими усами. 

Молодая девушка в красной косынке вела снятое с шеста чучело, просмолённое, наряженное в соломенный капелюх и богато украшенную заплатами хламиду. При ближайшем рассмотрении девушка оказалась Ганной, а чучело в хламиде — негритянским матросом Доббсом. 

— Досвиданьа! — сказал он, радостно улыбаясь. 

— Путается, — застенчиво объяснила Ганна. — «Здравствуй» надо говорить, — сказала она Доббсу.

— Драстуй, — послушно повторил тот и улыбнулся ещё шире. 

— Он уже много слов выучил, — похвасталась Ганна. — «Коммунизм», «свобода», «труд»… 

— Уодка, — сказал Доббс и причмокнул. 

Ганна покраснела до самых глаз. 

— Есть у нас отдельные безответственные товарищи… и я даже знаю, кто! 

Ромка затрясся от беззвучного смеха.

Доббс повернул голову. Улыбка сползла с его губ. Гарька проследил за его взглядом — в конце проулка стоял Нагинин и разговаривал с Квириным. Доббс ткнул пальцем в сторону начальника доков. 

— Плёха! I’d seen him with my captain on the “Katharina”. *16

— Что он говорит? — обеспокоился Ромка. — И Георгины нет! Как надо пособить, так её и след простыл.

— А что тут переводить? — уронил Гарька. — Капитан «Катарины»… Доббс был на "Катарине" кочегаром.

Доббс испуганно тянул Гарьку за угол.

— Нагинин — капитан «Катарины»? — протянул Ромка.

— Нет, Доббс, видать, Квирина узнал. Ещё тогда узнал, когда мы его вытащили.

Тут Гарька вспомнил о Ганне, которая переводила непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого, бодро ей улыбнулся:

— Разбёремся потом, мало ли что могло Доббсу показаться. Вы домой? Погодите. — Он достал из кармана карточки, оторвал одну. — Это ему, на табак. Замаялся, верно, без курева. 

Ганна поблагодарила и повела чёрного матроса вниз по улице. 

— Квирин не мог быть капитаном парохода, с которого ссадили Доббса, — сказал Ромка. — Потому что когда мы Доббса нашли, Квирин уже был начальником доков здесь, в Новороссийске. Начальником доков кого попало не делают, с подсобных должностей начать надобно. Нелогично выходит. 

— По-моему, ты книжек про Путилина перечитал, Улизин.

— А по-моему, ты английского не знаешь, Горшечников. 

Слово за слово, и поругались так, что даже не захотели возвращаться одним путём; пылающий гневом Ромка свернул на набережную, Гарька повернул домой, заблудился и долго плутал кривыми улицами, воняющими рыбой. Мимо проходили пролетарии и непролетарии, все угрюмые, с волчьими злыми глазами. Горшечников то и дело хватался за кобуру. 

До стрельбы не дошло. Гарька вздохнул с облегчением — он ужасно не любил палить по мирному люду. Когда он добрался до своей улочки, стемнело, а может, просто туча сгустилась до черноты. Небо раскатисто вздохнуло, хлынул проливной дождь. Гарька галопом поскакал по мостовой. Потоки воды бурлили, огибая булыжники, словно на горном перекате. 

— Горшечников! 

Гарька вскинул голову. Окно над головой распахнулось, из него выглядывала Делакур. 

— Ступай сюда. 

Горшечников поднялся по скрипучему крыльцу, потом по такой же скрипучей лестнице, постучался. 

— Входи.

Флора Гавриловна, улыбаясь, держала «керосинку» в высоко поднятой руке. 

— Промок? — спросила она сочувственно.

Гарька кивнул, стащил с головы будёновку. 

— Здравствуйте, — сказал он, откашливаясь. Потом, не зная, куда девать шлем и сразу отяжелевшие, ставшие неловкими руки, добавил: — Вы на статую похожи. 

— Правда? — Делакур подняла ниточки бровей. — На какую?

— Американская статуя… Я в журнале видел. Статуя Свободы. 

— Ну вот, — Флора Гавриловна наморщила нос. — Я надеялась, скажешь — на Венеру Милосскую.

— Да ведь она без рук! — удивился Гарька. 

Делакур засмеялась. 

— Проходи, снимай шинель. Папа заночевал в конторе. Я ему велела не возвращаться, если задержится, постель ему отвезла…. Боюсь за него. Ужасно, что в городе делается. Чаю выпьешь?

— Выпью, — сказал Гарька. 

Чай был настоящий, не морковный, и даже с сахарином. Флора Гавриловна подвинула вазочку с печеньем из молотых каштанов. Без помады, в скромном домашнем платье она оказалась ещё лучше. Горшечников тяжело вздохнул и уставился в чашку. 

— Что ж ты молчишь? Как ни встретимся — ты всё молчишь. 

— Мне давно не приходилось разговаривать с такими… с такими, как вы. Боюсь что-нибудь ляпнуть… вдруг вы обидитесь. 

— Ты не похож на человека, который может сказать девушке что-то обидное. 

— Я могу, — признался Гарька, — нечаянно. 

— Не надо бояться, я не обижусь. — Делакур грустно улыбнулась. — Зови меня по имени. Ты тех же лет, что и моя сестричка, а у нас с ней всего четыре года разницы. 

— Она куда-то уехала? 

— Они с мамой умерли в прошлом году. Сначала Галочка — от «испанки», потом мама — не выдержало сердце. 

— А моих родителей убили, — сказал Гарька. — Я их не помню. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что лучше не помнить. 

Оба помолчали. 

— Ну вот, — произнесла Флора с нарочитой весёлостью, — а я думала, что ты меня не одобряешь, как эта ваша девочка. Роза, кажется. 

— Георгина! Она не девочка, — обиделся Горшечников. — Очень подкованный товарищ, между прочим. 

— Кони у вас подкованные… Если бы её причесать и приодеть, ты бы удивился. Должно быть, она сердится на меня из-за вашего комиссара, и совершенно напрасно. 

— Вот ещё, из-за комиссара! Он ей даром не нужен. Она так и сказала: тонуть будет, руки не подам! А вам он, стало быть, не интересен? Серафим, конечно, авантажней. 

Совсем рядом грохнул выстрел. Флора вздрогнула, расплескала чай. 

— Стреляли, — Гарька вскочил. — Я посмотрю. 

— Не ходи. Вдруг бандиты? 

— Ничего, если и так, — покровительственно сказал Горшечников. — Я бандитов не боюсь. Пусть они меня боятся. Можно через окно?

Флора кивнула.

«И чего я трепетал? — удивился Гарька. — Девушка как девушка. Ну, красивая. Мужа ей надо хорошего, а то не знает, к кому прислониться, бедная». 

Он выскочил в окно и врезался в стоявшего под окном Серафима. 

— Ты откуда? — Чернецкий поднял глаза на силуэт Делакур, прижавшей руки к груди. — Проворен ты, братец. Всех нас обошёл. 

Изумление Серафима до того польстило Гарьке, что он хотел не признаваться, как всё было на самом деле, но тут же устыдился.

— Вымок я. Она меня чаю выпить позвала. Ты что, Серафим, разве я ей пара? И вообще, я другую люблю. 

Из темноты показался Храпов. Лохматый серый Зуб, сердито ворча, мотал в пасти какую-то тряпку. 

— Убёг, — сказал Храпов, вытирая красное лицо. — Вот Зуб клок ему из штанов выдрал, да проворен оказался, подлюга — скакнул через забор, и поминай как звали. 

— Что там, бандиты? — дрожащим голосом спросила Флора. 

Соседнее окно с треском распахнулось, показался Север в расстёгнутой рубахе, с браунингом в руке.

— Серафим, зараза, ты стрелял? 

— С ума съехал? 

Комиссар начал что-то говорить, вдруг, не закончив, повалился назад. 

— Ах, чёрт! — сказал Чернецкий. — Это ведь в него стреляли. Не иначе, языком кого оцарапал. Пойдём, Хмуров, поглядим. Гарька, ты куда? 

Горшечников устремился на улицу, на ходу вытаскивая наган: между сплетений виноградных лоз и досками забора ему почудилось белое пятно. Он полез через забор. Мешал револьвер, лозы цеплялись за штаны. Выругавшись, Гарька сунул наган обратно в кобуру; в этот миг застучали копыта, и кто-то, закутанный в чёрное, проскакал мимо на белой лошади. 

Горшечникова схватили за ногу и потащили назад. 

— От шальной! — приговаривал Храпов. — Ежели б он выстрелил в тебя, дурня? 

— Я его видел! 

— Что ты видел?

— В чёрном… на белой лошади… 

Храпов только рукой махнул. 

***

Ещё не было девяти, но от вчерашнего ливня не осталось и следа, только под акациями ещё не высохла лужа. Грязный белый козёл напился дождевой воды, покосился на Горшечникова змеиным глазом.

— Не шали! — предупредил его Гарька. 

Козёл тряхнул репьястой бородой. На летней кухне шумели: Олёна прогоняла очередного дежурного, Долгодумова. 

— Уж я знаю, какой из тебя повар, — ехидно выговаривала она. — Только и попросила чаю заварить, так у тебя котелок взорвался. 

— Я не виноват. Кто-то в дрова динамитную шашку положил, — сопротивлялся Новил. 

— И кто же этот «кто-то»? Барон Врангель подкрался?

— Ты Севера не видел?

Гарька уставился на Георгину, потом сообразил, что в ночном происшествии она участия не принимала. 

— Он в госпитале. 

Георгина схватила воздух ртом и вцепилась в калитку обеими руками. 

— Как? Когда?.. Что с ним?

— Кто-то в него стрелял ночью. 

— И что? Как?.. Он жив?

— Вроде жив. Он ещё в окошко выглядывал, был в сознании, а потом — брык!

— Куда — брык?! Что значит — брык?! — закричала Георгина. — Что ты мямлишь, Горшечников? Я тебя русским языком спрашиваю — что с Ксаверием? 

— Живой он, — сказал Лютиков с улицы. — Немного голову оцарапало. Была бы Померанцева тут, перевязала бы на месте, но она в госпитале, помогает докторам. 

— Гарька, — зашептала Георгина, наклонившись к Горшечникову, — сходи к Померанцевой, ради Бога. Посмотри, как он там. 

Гарька понял, что дело серьёзное: на его памяти Георгина ни разу не поминала бога. 

— Сейчас сходим, Ромка только кашу доест. 

— Как можно думать о каше, когда человек погибает?

— Ты что? — Гарька с изумлением глядел на слёзы, текущие по щекам подруги. — Да что ему сделается, Северу твоему? Хочешь, пойдём вместе.

— Вот ещё, не хватало! — Георгина вскинула голову. — Не дождётся он, чтобы я за ним бегала!

— Чудишь, подруга, — вздохнул Горшечников. 

Ромка с охотой согласился пойти. Хмуров, не раз навещавший Померанцеву, подсказал им, как добраться до госпиталя, но, оказавшись на месте, друзья растерялись. Гарька пошарил глазами по вывескам, состоявшим из непонятных словесных огрызков, точно их составлял заика — нар… пром… раб… быр… дыр… — и, отчаявшись найти нужное, обратился к худенькой ясноглазой девочке. 

— Вам туда, — девочка показала за мохнатые кусты. — Пойдёмте, провожу. 

За кустами обнаружилось длинное кирпичное строение — госпиталь.

Раненых и больных было много; в палатах люди не помещались, лежали в коридорах и даже в саду. Между кроватями и топчанами сновали сестрички с измученными лицами. Девочка провела Гарьку в комнатушку размером со шляпную картонку. Помещались в ней ровно одна Померанцева и стул с комиссаром Снейпом. Серафим Чернецкий устроился на подоконнике, свесив ноги в сад. 

На паркете возле окна красовалось жирное чёрное пятно. 

— У нас зимой тут железная печка стояла, — объяснила девочка. — У, гадина проклятая! Грела на копейку, а чадила на рупь. Мы её теперь на двор выкинули. 

Померанцева перевязывала комиссару голову. Тот сидел со смущённым видом.

— Стоило возиться из-за такой ерунды. Лютиков бы перевязал, и ладно. Какого лешего ты меня сюда приволок? — фыркнул он на Серафима. 

— Вот тебе вместо «гран мерси, мсье Чернецкий, за своевременную доставку до лазарету», — пожаловался Серафим. — Сволочь ты неблагодарная. 

— Чуть левее, и с тобой бы возился похоронных дел мастер, — сказала Померанцева с укоризной, словно это Север был виноват, что в него стреляли. 

— Видно, тот ещё стрелок, — зевнул Чернецкий. — Палил по неподвижной мишени — да ты ведь ещё и под лампой сидел? — и промазал. 

— Я карандаш уронил, наклонился — вот мимоходом и чиркнуло. 

— Всё равно. Интересно, кто этот снайпер? 

— Снейпер, — поправил комиссар. — Поскольку охотился не на бекаса, а на Снейпа *18 Я было подумал, это ты, из-за Делакур, — добавил он вроде в шутку. 

Чернецкий постучал себя пальцем по лбу. 

— Не родилась ещё та красотка, из-за которой я б убил кого-нибудь. Особенно тебя, убогого. 

— Почему — особенно меня?

— Дорог ты мне как воспоминание о днях моей боевой славы. Так сказать, сувенир, вроде кружечки «Привет из Кисловодска». 

— Здравствуй, Горшечников, — поприветствовала Гарьку Померанцева. 

Чернецкий посмотрел на него с весёлым удивлением. 

— Добрый день, — откликнулся тот, соображая, как объяснить Северу своё появление. — Я тут мимо шёл и… эээ… подумал, дай загляну… 

— Ну, заглянул, — неприветливо сказал комиссар. — Легче стало? 

— Эээ… я тогда пойду? 

— Ты здоров? — с сомнением спросила Померанцева. 

— Да. Я… здоров. 

— Он всегда такой, забыла, что ли? — усмехнулся Север. — Ты здесь один?

— С Улизиным.

— Подождите на улице, вернёмся вместе. 

Улизин любезничал с хорошенькой сестричкой, на известие о том, что комиссар почти что невредим, только кивнул — дескать, кто бы сомневался. 

В саду под платаном отдыхала Марина Эджкомбова, помощница Померанцевой, рослая деваха с некрасивым прыщавым лицом. В отряде Севера она была уже с год, но друзей не завела из-за нелюдимого, неуживчивого характера. 

Рядом с ней — Гарька не поверил своим глазам! — стояла та самая девушка, и платочек на ней был тот самый — небесного цвета. Лицо Эджкомбовой казалось угрюмым, словно разговор был ей неприятен, но Горшечников знал, что Марина всегда так выглядит. 

— Отлучусь на минуту, — сказал он Ромке.

— Зачем?

— Знакомую встретил. Подойду, поздороваюсь. 

— С Маринкой, что ли? 

Гарька, не слушая, бросился в сад. Дорогу ему перегородили два красноармейца с носилками. Горшечников дождался, пока они пройдут, завертел головой — Эджкомбова осталась одна. Платочек мелькнул на крыльце — Гарька рванул за ним. 

Расталкивая здоровых и огибая больных, он пробежал здание госпиталя насквозь и у чёрного хода наконец настиг беглянку. 

«Не уйдёт на сей раз!» — воскликнул про себя Гарька, вбежал за своей зазнобой в тёмный коридор и успел схватить её за руку. Девушка глухо охнула и неожиданно сильно рванулась, отпихнув Горшечникова, да ещё ловко ударила его острым локтем под рёбра. Пока Гарька хватал ртом воздух, хлопнула дверь — беглянка вырвалась на улицу.

— Ты чего это? — спросил Ромка, с любопытством разглядывая Гарьку, который возвращался с улыбкой от уха до уха.

— Девушку сейчас видал? Это Она!

— Это такая худючая, как штакетина?

— Не туда смотришь, Ромка. Знаешь она какая! Не шалава какая-нибудь станичная.

— Тю! — протянул Ромка, обиженный за станичных. — Нашёл барышню себе, губки бантиком.

— Это ты зря, руки у нее хорошие, натруженные.

— А как?.. — Ромка изобразил руками, будто прижимает к груди пару гарбузов.

— Ну тебя, — обиделся Гарька, — революция определила, что женский пол перво-наперво друг и товарищ.

Скоро появились комиссар и Чернецкий, вместе закоулками выбрались на улицу. Рядом притормозил леденцовый, припорошённый жаркой пылью «бугатти». Седок — чекист, которого Гарька видел с Нагининым — перегнулся через борт. 

— Уполномоченный Кристалевский. Это в вас сегодня ночью стреляли?

— Да, — ответил Снейп.

— Проедемте со мной. Есть подозрение, что на вас покушалась банда, совершающая убийства коммунистов. 

— Мне место найдётся? — спросил Серафим.

— Вы что-то видели? 

— Я, я видел! — высунулся Гарька. — Я его чуть не поймал!

— Садитесь все трое. 

— А я? — возмутился Ромка.

— Сколько ж вас! — с досадой сказал Кристалевский. 

— А ты дома спал. — Чернецкий со вкусом вытянулся на кожаных подушках, заложил ногу на ногу. — Не видел же ничего, так? 

— Кому на «бугатти» кататься, а кто топай пешком через весь город. — Ромка сдвинул фуражку на затылок. 

— Храпова пришли! — крикнул Серафим сквозь рокот мотора. — Его собака из бандитских штанов клок вырвала! 

— И собаку приводите! — развеселился Кристалевский. — Мы её тоже допросим.

Шофёр захохотал, пугнул клаксоном старушку в старорежимной шляпке и лихо взял с места. 

***

Гарька вернулся как раз к ужину. Ромка подвинулся, давая место, Олёна налила полную миску кулеша. Когда они вышли из летней кухни, к ним кинулась Георгина

— Ну что? 

— Одна на миллион, — поделился Гарька. — Нет больше таких девушек! 

— Девушек?..

— А, ты про комиссара… Он у Шмелёва. А до этого мы в Чека ездили, показания давать. 

— Значит, говорить он может. — Георгина вздохнула с облегчением. — А ходить ему не тяжело? 

— Вроде нет. За ним машину присылали. — Гарька вновь вспомнил свою красавицу и засиял. — До чего легконогая…

— Машина?

— Зазноба его, — хихикнул Улизин. — Саданула ему в живот и дала стрекача. Вот такая любовь. 

Барышня Попорыкина развешивала бельё, делая вид, что не слушает. 

— У любви, как у пташки крылья — её никак нельзя поймать! — заливался граммофон Делакуров роковым контральто. 

— Это верно, — горестно вздохнул Гарька. — Не угонишься. Проворная, как… как… 

— Как хорёк, — подсказал Улизин.

— Как ласточка! — оскорбился Гарька. — Опять упорхнула. Хоть бы имя узнать!

— А что она делала, когда ты её встретил? — задумчиво спросила Георгина. 

— Разговаривала с Эджкомбовой. 

— Так спроси у Марины, что за девушка.

Гарька хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью. 

— Совсем ум потерял! Спасибо тебе, — он чмокнул Георгину в щёку. 

— Пожалуйста, — улыбнулась Георгина. — Зачем ещё нужны друзья?

— Горшечников!

Гарька повернулся кругом, разом вспотев. 

— Доставишь Шмелёву лично в руки. — Комиссар сунул ему в руки пакет. — Шевелись, тетеря! Выспишься, как из штаба вернёшься. 

Север зашагал к калитке, даже спина его выражала злость. 

— Орать-то зачем? — пробормотал ошеломлённый Гарька. — Я ж не глухой. 

— Бесится, как свекровь на невесткиных именинах, — поддержал Ромка. — Купи подсолнушков на обратном пути, или кавуна, а то скучно. 

— Ладно. 

Гарька оседлал Звёздочку, сунул пакет за портупею. Плотная бумага разошлась в уголке. Секунду Гарька помучился любопытством. Осмотрелся — никого. Заглянул в пакет. 

Внутри была книга, выловленная им из моря. 

***

Когда Гарька вернулся, то застал картину совершенно идиллическую. Уже совсем стемнело и Храпов с Серафимом затеплили костерок под чахлыми яблоньками во дворе Попорыкиных. Вся честная компания собралась вокруг костра, кто-то принёс молодой картошки, кто-то на прутиках поджаривал клёклый отрубной хлеб. Горшечников как раз поспел к пересказу очевидцами ночного приключения с покушением на Снейпа — сам комиссар отсутствовал. Гарька уселся в траву, прислонившись к яблоневому стволу, и уже в который раз за сегодняшний день принялся рассказывать про всадника на белой лошади.

— А по лошади ты бы его узнал? — спросил Ромка.

— Куда там, — вздохнул Гарька, — пролетели мимо, как привидение.

— Может быть, это был единорог? — весело спросил Серафим. — Впрочем, нет, зачем единорогу Снейп, единороги всё больше по девственницам, и рог у них…

— Серафим! — сердито воскликнула Георгина. — Что ж патрули-то его не остановили? В комендантский час верхом…

— Кстати, Горшечников, — спохватился помполит, — ты ещё не слышал: завтра наш отряд в ночной патруль по городу.

— Георгина, ты с нами?

— А Грамматикова дежурит в штабе у Шмелёва, — кисло протянула Георгина, передразнивая Снейпа.

Костёр прогорел, зловеще вспыхивали красные угли. Обстановка была самая подходящая для страшных историй. 

— Бают у нас, что может человек с мертвяком связаться, — начал Ромка загадочно. — Коли свяжется, даст ему мертвяк и удачу, и деньгу. Но должен тот человек при полном месяце мертвяка поить кровью белой кобылки. 

— Брехня! — воскликнул Гарька.

— Предрассудки! — повела плечом Георгина. Но потом все-таки спросила: — А мертвец только лошадиную кровь пьёт и ничего больше не требует?

— Ну, — почесал Ромка в затылке, — хозяин мертвяка худеет и сам мало-помалу как труп будет ходить — ничего его не обрадует, ни деньги, ни удача.

— Плохая сделка. — Лютиков улыбнулся уголком рта. 

— А то! — подтвердил Ромка. — Дьявольская. Разве дьявол когда человеку добро сделает? 

— И не стыдно тебе? — укорила Георгина. — Днём лекции по научному атеизму посещаешь, а ночью всякие небылицы рассказываешь.

— Я, Георгина, в бога не верю, — ответил Ромка серьёзно. — А дьявол есть и всегда будет. Бродит между людьми и на зло их соблазняет. Вон сколько зла на свете, да ещё какое оно бывает: иной раз смотришь и не верится, что человек не то что сделал — выдумал такое. Нет, без дьявола точно не обошлось. 

Гарька не знал, почему ни сам он, и никто из товарищей, и даже помополит не возразили на ромкины слова. 

***

Улицу перебежала кошка. Ветер гнал по мостовой мусор, швырял песок в закрытые ставнями окна одноэтажных домиков. 

Кристалевский поднёс спичку к папиросе. Ветер хлестнул по щеке, затушил огонёк. 

— Пся крев! — Чекист снова полез в карман за коробком. 

Гнилые спички ломались в пальцах. Закурив наконец, Кристалевский с жадностью затянулся, взглянул на циферблат золотых часов.

Над головой хлопала ставня. Грохот не тревожил ни жильцов — дом пустовал, ни прохожих — улица была безлюдна. 

— Где же он? — Кристалевский нащупал записку. 

Послышались шаги. 

— Наконец-то! 

— Прости, что поднял тебя в такой час.

— Брось, что за глупые церемонии. 

— Хорошо. Дело безотлагательное. Сейчас он появится.

Кристалевский кивнул.

— Слышишь?

— Нет.

— Тихо идёт. Может, теннисные туфли… Да вот же он!

Кристалевский вытянул шею. 

Вспышка разорвала темноту, алая пятиконечная звезда расцвела перед глазами чекиста.

«Молния?..» Додумать он не успел. 

Убийца взял его под мышки и отволок в палисадник. Порылся в карманах Кристалевского, вытащил записку и тут же, на месте, сжёг. Забрал револьвер и документы, часы оставил. Подумал, окунул пальцы в кровь и написал на стене: «Смерть коммунякам!» Буквы едва виднелись на потемневшем от непогоды дереве. 

Ещё не рассвело. В прежние времена рабочие уже спешили бы на завод и в порт, но сейчас город спал. Чёрная кошка перебежала дорогу. Убийца вынул револьвер Кристалевского. Кошка шмыгнула в подворотню, заорала из тьмы. 

— Стерва!

Далеко за городом началась артиллерийская канонада. 

***

Померанцева склонилась к раненому — благообразному волжанину с негигиеничными льняными кудрями до плеч — и вложила персты в его рану. Пациент взвыл. 

Гарька сглотнул и отвернулся. 

— Марина? Она понесла бинты в прачечную. — Померанцева бросила в кювету окровавленную пулю. — Походи по двору, может, встретишь.

Беленькая собачка выползла из-под табуретки и умильно заглянула фельдшерице в глаза. 

— Нет, Пилюлька, это не тебе, — благодушно сказала та. — Обедать будем позже. 

Гарька сглотнул ещё раз и поспешил уйти. 

Георгина не скучала: собрав вокруг себя толпу раненых, она рассказывала о Веймарской республике. Гарька с трудом дождался, пока подруга закончит рассказ.

— Повидался?

— Она в прачечной.

— А где это? 

— Я не спросил.

Георгина не успела возмутиться гарькиной нерасторопностью — Эджкомбова шла им навстречу: серое платье, серая косынка, прижатый к животу оцинкованный таз. На широкой нечистой щеке пламенел вулканический прыщ, готовый, кажется, в любую секунду исторгнуть потоки лавы. Гарька с трудом отвёл от него взгляд. 

— Марина, давно не виделись! — обрадовалась Георгина так ненатурально, что Гарька даже поморщился. 

Эджкомбова, однако, осталась спокойна. 

— А, Грамматикова. Слышала, ты ушла из отряда. 

— С чего ты взяла?! 

— Мне так сказали. 

— Марина, — Гарька сделал умильное лицо, — помнишь, я к вам приходил недавно?

— Ну. 

— С тобой была девушка. 

Марина глядела на него не мигая. Глаза у неё были бледные и круглые, как у селёдки. 

— Я её не знаю. Она спрашивала, как найти какого-то больного… забыла фамилию. Я ответила, что лучше ей спросить у докторов, и она ушла. Больше я её не видела. 

— Спасибо, — изнемогший Гарька дёрнул Георгину за рукав. — Если вдруг она придёт ещё раз, спроси, как её зовут.

— Зачем?

— Надо очень! — заорал Гарька. — Очень надо! Пожалуйста! 

— Ладно. — Эджкомбова поддёрнула юбку и затопала дальше.

— Не человек, а рыбина!

— Уж ты скажешь, — проговорила Георгина вяло. 

— Пиранья, — уточнил Гарька. — Видела в Брокгаузе пиранью? Эджкомбова, как с натуры. Опять мне не повезло… 

— Где ты увидел свою девушку впервые?

— Во Дворце труда.

— Не может же никто её не знать. Если бы у тебя была фотография, ты бы быстро её нашёл.

Гарька застонал. Если бы у него была фотография! 

— А вдруг она некрасивая? — поддразнила его Георгина.

— Не может этого быть!

— Ты даже лица её толком не видел. Возьмёт да и окажется косой или рябой. 

— Знаешь, Георгина, некоторые любят до того некрасивых, что лучше бы они были косые или рябые.

Георгина помолчала, соображая, был это ответный выпад или просто философское замечание. Листок «Красный день», гонимый ветром, прыгнул с земли и залепил Горшечникову физиономию. 

— Тьфу! — Гарька скомкал его в горсти, успев прочесть: «… даёш обобществление женщин!» — в газете заседали радикальнейшие орфографисты, призывавшие к отмене вслед за «ером» всяких знаков после шипящих. — Тебе когда к Шмелёву?

— К девяти.

— Наверное, будешь секретную карту чертить.

— Смейся, Горшечников, смейся. Карту… Чай я буду пить. С лимоном. Всю ночь. Просто удивительно, до чего сильно недоверие к боевым качествам женщины! А ещё Шмелёв будет спрашивать, давно ли я писала родителям. Он меня как увидит, так и спрашивает… как будто домой отправить хочет, — прибавила Георгина с горечью. — Я иногда подозреваю, что они с комиссаром сговорились выжить меня из Красной армии. 

— Выдумываешь ты всё. Спросил про письма, что с того? Были б у меня родители, я бы каждый день им писал. 

— Так я и пишу! Пусть не каждый день. Кстати, надо забрать карточки. Зайдём в ателье? 

— Пойдём прямо сейчас, потом не успеем. 

***

В патруль отряжали всего семерых, охранять отряд комсомольцев. 

— Как, Антонина Фёдоровна, и вы здесь? — произнёс Лютиков с недоумением. — Неужели среди комсомольцев не хватает парней?

— Вот это здорово! — возмутилась товарищ Тонька. — В дни, когда всё прогрессивное человечество борется за освобождение женщин от вековечного гнёта и заржавелых цепей патриархальной семьи, вы, товарищ помполит, высказываетесь таким отсталым образом! 

— Сдаётся мне, что женщин освобождают от цепей не затем, чтобы они на себя надевали винтовку и подсумок, — заметил Долгодумов. 

— Неправильно тебе сдаётся, Новил. Когда надо, мы и с винтовкой, и со станком управимся не хуже любого мужчины. 

Управляться товарищу Тоньке было не с чем: винтовок на всех комсомольцев не хватало. Лютиков больше с ней не спорил, но старался держаться так, чтобы Нимфадорова всегда оказывалась за его спиной. Опасаться, впрочем, было нечего, и занятья нашлось немного. Услышав приближающихся конников, серые люди бесшумно исчезали в подворотнях и подъездах домов, ныряли в подвалы и укромные калитки. 

Разняли пьяную драку на Брехливом мосту, отбили девицу, промышлявшую собой, от стаи одичавших собак, едва отбились от девицы, непременно желавшей отблагодарить всех спасителей по очереди (тут товарищ Тонька оказала отряду неоценимую помощь, грудью заслонив товарищей от аморальных посягательств) — больше ничего за всю ночь не приключилось. 

Туман ходил по улицам волнами; к утру от Раевской балки накатился девятый вал, дома стояли в белой мгле, подступавшей к самым крышам. В садиках вскрикивали птицы, не уверенные, стоит ли им просыпаться. Запахло солью, улица перешла в скопление одноэтажных домиков. 

— Спасибо за помощь, товарищи бойцы. Всем ревпривет! — Тонька оглядела своё зевающее воинство. — А ну не спать, комсомолия! В ногу — марш! Левой, левой! 

— Зря человек пропадает, — сказал Долгодумов. — Надо её на Врангеля сбросить. С аероплана. 

— Не шути так, Новил. — В голосе Лютикова прозвучала непонятная печаль. 

Движение в тумане привлекло внимание Горшечникова. Несколько человек переговаривались, расхаживая перед одним из домов. Блеснул примкнутый штык. Лютиков сделал знак, бойцы взяли винтовки наизготовку. 

Люди переговаривались громко, уверенно, по-военному. 

— Эй, кто там! — крикнул Лютиков. — Именем революции — всем выйти из сумрака!

После мгновения непродолжительной тишины перед отрядом появились два человека. Один из них был Болотов, второй — Нагинин. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал председатель Чека, усмехаясь. — Неожиданная встреча. 

Смущённые красноармейцы опустили винтовки. Лютиков спешился, за ним и остальные. 

— Что вы здесь делаете? — Нагинин щурился, как в прицел. 

— Патрулирование улиц, — ответил Лютиков. — По распоряжению ревкома. 

— Вот как? — буркнул Нагинин. — Любопытно.

— Мне тоже, — Лютиков снял пенсне, запотевшее от тумана, протёр его платком. — Любопытно, что именно в таком обыкновенном деле как патрулирование улиц вызвало ваш интерес… и почему вы здесь находитесь в такой час. 

— Вопросы здесь задаём мы! — горделиво сказал Нагинин. — А интерес мой объясняется просто: ваш боец — Горшечников, если не ошибаюсь — уже который раз оказывается рядом с местом преступления. В первый раз убийство не состоялось, но теперь… 

— Кто погиб? 

— Наш товарищ, — ответил Болотов. — Кристалевский. 

— А я тут причём? Вы меня за контрика считаете?! — Гарька стиснул зубы, чтобы не обложить Нагинина, мать его и всех её полюбовников. 

— Что за нелепая подозрительность! — возмутился Лютиков. — Товарищ Горшечников награждён орденом Красного знамени, я за него ручаюсь. 

— Головой? — усмехнулся Болотов. — Вы голову берегите, а то как бы вам её не лишиться через ваши поручительства. 

— Кого попало я защищать не стану. 

— Люди — существа удивительные. Иного с малолетства знаешь, пуд соли с ним съел, в одном окопе сидел, а он вдруг возьмёт и такой сюрприз тебе сделает, что только в затылке почешешь да спросишь, где твои глаза раньше были. 

Лютиков хотел возразить, но вдруг замялся. 

— Вот видите, — заметил Болотов. 

— Разве было с вами такое? — спросил Гарька шёпотом. 

— Как-нибудь расскажу, — неохотно ответил Лютиков. 

Кристалевский лежал на дорожке, висок его был раздроблен выстрелом в упор. Эксперт, брыластенький мужчина из «бывших» в шинели с нарядными дамскими пуговицами, пришитыми взамен споротых форменных, с «орлами», осматривал пыльную траву вокруг головы убитого. «Обнюхивает», — подумал Гарька. Эксперт и вправду походил на бульдога — низенький, плотный, кривоногий, с выкаченными, налитыми кровью глазами. 

— Второй день ему пошёл, — сказал он. — Этот человек был убит не здесь. Труп переносили. 

— Откуда?

— Если бы вы, господа хорошие, не затоптали всё, что можно, я бы с превеликой радостью ответил на ваш вопрос. Впрочем, судя по следам волочения… поищите кровавое пятно возле калитки.

— В него стреляли с улицы? — спросил Болотов, склонился над телом. — Э, нет… пороховая гарь на коже.

— Выстрел произведён в упор, — флегматично подтвердил эксперт. 

— Кристалевский — товарищ бывалый, — сказал один из чекистов с недоумением. — Как же он подпустил убийцу вплотную?

— Кобура застёгнута, — заметил Гарька. — Видно, доверял он убийце. 

— Ты на что намекаешь, пащенок? — зашипел Нагинин.

— Попрошу не выражаться! — Гарька сдвинул брови. — Нет у вас прав бранными словами обзывать бойцов революции! 

— Парень дело говорит, — сказал Болотов. — Кобура застёгнута, лицо спокойное — Кристалевский не опасался убийцы. 

— Я вас, товарищи чекисты, не подозреваю, — сказал Гарька на всякий случай. 

— Вот спасибо! — рассмеялся Болотов. — Спасибо, милый, за доверие. Утешил. 

— В книжках сыщики как обнаружат труп, ползают по земле с лупой, — подсказал горевший желанием помочь Ромка. 

Чекист похлопал себя по карманам. 

— Досада какая, — огорчился он, — лупу-то я и забыл! Может, у тебя есть?

— Нет, — признался Ромка.

— Так ступай, поищи, — предложил Болотов. 

Улизин собрал лоб складками, соображая. Гарька потянул его за рукав. 

— Идём, мы только мешаем. 

— Давай ещё посмотрим, — умоляюще прошептал Улизин. — Когда ещё доведётся побывать in loco delicti?

— Чего?!

— На месте преступления! — гордо перевёл Ромка. — Мы гимназиев не кончали, однако тоже кое-чего разумеем! Я вот ещё и немецкий выучу, буду товарища Маркса в натуральном виде читать. 

— Ты сначала хоть в ненатуральном прочитай, — сказал Гарька.

Подошёл рябой Яценко, заглянул под мешковину, сочувственно вздохнул, выпрямился. Подал Болотову документ: 

— Резольните тут, товарищ председатель.

— Что сделать? — Болотов уставился на протянутую бумагу.

— Резолюцию поставьте, — смутился Яценко. — «Расстрелять». 

— Кого? — с интересом спросил председатель.

— Нетрудовой элемент, — отчеканил Яценко. — Социально отрицательных содержанцев домзака. 

— И содержанок? 

— И такие есть, — согласился Яценко. 

— Располным-полны домзаки,  
В них преступники сидят,  
Все-то дни, с утра до ночи,  
Сквозь решёточку глядят, — замурлыкал чоновец, охранявший калитку. 

— Расстрелять мы всегда успеем, — Болотов свернул документ и сунул в нагрудный карман. — Прочитаю, а там уж и резольну, если надо. Есть что-то по Кристалевскому? 

— Нет, товарищ председатель. Он никому не говорил, что куда-то собирается ночью. Чепуха это всё, насчёт знакомцев. Тут действовала вражеская рука.

— Вражеская рука действовала в лайковых перчатках размера двенадцать с половиной, фирмы «Дерби», — сообщил эксперт. 

— Именно «Дерби»? — уточнил Болотов.

— Да, — строго сказал эксперт. — Видите полоску на коже? Это от большой кнопки на манжете. Помимо «Дерби» никто перчаток такого фасона не выпускает. 

Ромка слушал с упоением.  
— Ой, полным-полна коробочка,  
Заключённых сотни три.  
Наблюдательна комиссия,  
Ихне дело рассмотри! — с чувством пропел чоновец.  
— Заманчиво выводит. — Храпов икнул, прикрыл рот ладонью. Ладонь была широкая, с железными мозолями, но удержать густой запах перегара не смогла даже она. 

— Ты выпил, что ли? — спросил Гарька шёпотом. 

— Я это… вчера, самую чуть. Угостили меня. — Храпов отвернулся, застенчиво дыша в сторону перегаром. — Одна добрая женщина. 

— Узнаёт Олёна, из обоих пыль выбьет — и из тебя, и из доброй женщины. 

— Часто ваши бойцы самогоночкой наливаются, товарищ помполит? — поинтересовался Нагинин.

— Не чаще, чем ваши нюхают кокаин, — так же ласково ответил Лютиков, глядя в булавочные зрачки чекиста. 

У Нагинина дёрнулся мускул на щеке. 

— Проедете с нами в Чека, дадите подписку. Покинете город — будете считаться врагами революции. 

— Не надо подписки, — вмешался Болотов. — Обещайте, что любой из ваших бойцов в случае необходимости явится для допроса. 

— Разумеется, — сказал Лютиков. — Мы окажем вам любую помощь, какую сумеем. Можно ехать? 

— Можно. 

— Что ж ты нас позоришь, Родион?.. — вполголоса выговаривал Лютиков.

Храпов тяжело вздыхал. 

— Есть средь них ребята дружные,  
Есть шпана и фраера,  
Есть спецы, для воли нужные,  
Им домой идти пора… — доносилось из тумана. 

***

Не выспавшийся Гарька зевал весь день, Ромке бессонная ночь была как с гуся вода.

— Мы, деревенские, к таким делам привычные: день работаешь, ночь пляшешь. Если комиссар отпустит, сходим до почты, отправим письма? Карточки-то вышли — загляденье! 

— Одна куда-то пропала, — озабоченно сказала Георгина по дороге. — Ребята, я вам лишнюю фотографию не давала? Я ведь посчитала в точности, сколько мне нужно. 

— Должно, завалилась куда-нибудь, — сказал Ромка. — Книжек у тебя пропасть. Охота такой груз за собой возить? 

— Своя ноша не тянет. Наверное, ты прав. Потом поищу. Гарька, ты куда? 

— Вы пока отправляйте письма, а я схожу, груш куплю. 

Путь обратно Гарька решил срезать. Прижимая к себе решето с грушами, он свернул в переулок. Впереди, шагах в тридцати, семенила барышня в пыльно-голубой, под цвет платка на голове, жакетке. Должно быть, барышня была более привычна к удобным башмачкам, поскольку то и дело спотыкалась в туфлях на высоких каблуках. 

Гарька пригляделся, и сердце его подпрыгнуло, а потом пустилось отплясывать «Яблочко». Это была Она. 

— Постой… те! Подождите! 

Девушка перешла на рысь, подвернула каблук, остановилась, надевая слетевшую туфлю и шепча что-то сердитое сквозь зубы. Гарька самым галантным манером подхватил её под локоток.

— Разрешите рекомендоваться — Горшечников. В прошлых прискорбных обстоятельствах не было времени представиться по форме, — ненавязчиво напомнил Гарька зазнобе о том, как помог ей выйти из печального положения. 

Красавица поправила платочек. Ресницы девушки были густо накрашены, но её это не портило. Наверное. Проклятый платок закрывал почти всё лицо, только и видны были ресницы да остренький носик. Освободить локоть из цепких гарькиных пальцев она не пыталась. 

От счастья у Горшечникова в голове стало пусто, давно заготовленные любезные слова как метлой вымело. 

— Не желаете ли грушу? — промямлил он. Обычная ловкость, с которой он обращался с Лушками и Таньками, исчезла; каждое слово давалось с таким трудом, будто не было до сего момента таких слов и надобно стало выдумать их заново.

Девушка тихо фыркнула, плечи её вздрогнули, как от сдерживаемого смеха. 

Сердце Горшечникова сделало сальто-мортале. Если смеётся, значит, не сердится. 

— А вас как величать? — расхрабрился он. 

— А… Аделаида, — представилась девушка. Голос у неё был очень высокий и звучал как-то странно, в нос, словно она недавно перенесла сильную простуду. 

— Прекрасное имя, — Гарька прикинул, можно ли теперь счесть знакомство достаточно близким, чтобы обнять её за талию. — А главное, редкое. Я жутко… то есть, ужасно… очень рад.

Из-под платочка донеслось отчётливое хихиканье. Как ни влюблён был Гарька, всё же не мог не подумать, что простуда повлияла не только на голос, но и на умственное состояние красавицы. 

«Ум в девушке — это несущественно, — подумал он великодушно. — Зато волосы как лён…» 

— Вам на Ильинскую? И мне туда же.  
«Хоть бы мы никогда не вышли на эту Ильинскую, — подумал Гарька, бережно прижимая к себе худую мускулистую ручку Аделаиды. — Наверное, тяжело такой тонкой барышне работать по хозяйству». 

Впервые подобные сожаления закрались в его сердце, до сих пор Горшечников был решительным сторонником перевоспитания буржуазного элемента. 

Девушка снова споткнулась.

«Возьму её не руки и понесу. Прямо сейчас. Нет, дойдём вот до того дерева…»

Пока Гарька собирался с духом, показалась Ильинская; девушка прибавила шагу. 

Завидев Гарьку чуть не в обнимку с неуловимой красоткой, Георгина сделала большие глаза, а Ромка громко сказал: «Ага!» 

Обрадовавшись, что появилась тема для беседы, Гарька произнёс: 

— Это мои товарищи. Сейчас я вас познакомлю… 

— Здрасте. — Ромка оглядел незнакомку оценивающе, потом высморкался с помощью двух пальцев, изящно отставив мизинец. 

Девушка вздрогнула, будто в неё попала пуля, выплюнула: «Хам!» и скрылась в подворотне. 

— Эх, Ромка! — вздохнула Георгина. — Что ж ты наделал? Мы её по всему городу искали. А ты чего стоишь столбом, Горшечников? Беги за ней, пока не ушла далеко. 

— Я с тобой, — вызвался Улизин, — может, подсобить надо будет.

— Подсобил уже, хватит! — Гарька сунул ему решето с грушами и бросился в погоню. 

Фигурка в голубом мелькнула в боковой уличке, потом — за низким забором. Перескочив для скорости через плетень и отмахнувшись от небольшого ленивого тузика, Гарька пробежал под шелковицей. Спелые ягоды лопались под ногами. Посреди большого двора в пыли копалась одинокая курица, на лавке дрых облезлый кот, больше никого не было. Гарька завертел головой, прикидывая, куда могла деться девушка. Справа на двор выходила дверь солидного двухэтажного дома, слева — два турлучных *19 домика. Из распахнутого окна дома посолиднее слышался сердитый мужской разговор. На крыльцо вышла худая баба с медным тазом, принялась развешивать на веревку бельё. 

— Эээ... гражданка, — нескладно обратился к ней Гарька, — а где тут у вас девушка живет... такая... такая, — он пытался изобразить руками, какая высокая и стройная.

Баба глянула на него равнодушно, пожала плечами и зашла в дом.

Растерянный Гарька опустился на скамейку. Кот глянул на него круглым глазом, привстал, потянулся, стёк со скамьи и с небрежной заинтересованностью приблизился к кустам, на которые только что опустилась стайка воробьёв. Гарька проследил за ним взглядом и тут за пыльными кустами сирени заметил вторую калитку. Двор был проходной! Его красавица могла оказаться сейчас на любой улице города.

Гарька встал, одёрнул гимнастерку, подошёл к калитке, оглядел напоследок двор — и вдруг увидел у открытого окна большого дома Нагинина. Тот стряхнул пепел с длинной сигареты во двор и раздражённо сказал кому-то в глубине комнаты:

— Я ещё раз говорю, нельзя воевать без денег. Деньги нужны мне не только там, но и здесь. Так и передайте. — Он отошёл в комнату, где разговор уже не был слышен, но потом снова появился у окна. — Да, я прекрасно знаю, чем я вам обязан и чем вы мне обязаны, только не нужно делать из меня мальчика на побегушках, я себе цену знаю и на мелочи размениваться не стану. А вы сами виноваты: упустили связного.

Его собеседник что-то ответил.

— Да говорите вы по-русски! — рыкнул Нагинин и с треском захлопнул раму.

Гарька заполз в самые кусты и сидел там не дыша. Мимо него, не заметив, прошла давешняя баба с кошёлкой. Бежать в ЧК было бесполезно — ничего особого он не услышал, мало ли о каких делах мог разговаривать Нагинин, но шестое чувство безошибочно сигналило об опасности, и Гарька решил во что бы то ни стало узнать, кто же был гостем уполномоченного.

Время шло. Гарька задумался о том, что хорошо бы стать учёным и создать такой приборчик, чтобы проверять человека: возле хорошего человека приборчик тихо себе лежит — и сразу видно, что перед тобой настоящий большевик, а как только окажется около контры, или бандита, или шпиона какого — так сразу гудит и светится. Гарька даже название такому приборчику придумал: вредноскоп.

Взвизгнула дверная пружина, Гарька подобрался. Дверь распахнулась, и во двор вышел начальник доков товарищ Квирин.

***

Мысли мельтешили, будто стайка комаров-толкунцов. Горшечников вернулся к друзьям, едва понимая, что происходит вокруг него. 

— Догнал? — спросил Ромка. 

— Нет. Ушла дворами. 

— Брось ты за ней бегать. Сколько разного бабья перевидал, а эдакой ядовитой ещё ни разу не попадалось! — заметил Улизин. 

Гарька сжал кулак, однако, помня, что друг печётся о его благе, сдержался. 

— Пользуйся носовым платком, — сказала Георгина, — нечего барышень пугать своими свинскими ухватками. 

— Носовыми платками пусть недобитая контра утирается. Раскрепощённый народ их отвергает, — огрызнулся Ромка. 

— При советской власти рабочие будут интеллигентными. И крестьяне. И вообще все люди. 

— И вон тот? — Ромка ткнул пальцем в расхристанного парня в матросской тельняшке и штатских штанах. Полуматрос шёл от столба к столбу, выписывая ногами «мыслете», прохожие благоразумно расступались, пропуская его. Внезапно парень метнулся на дорогу, едва не угодив под лошадь. 

— Шоб тоби повылазило! — Возница огрел его кнутом. 

Пьяный поглядел в небо с мутным удивлением, попятился и ухватился за пожилого попа. 

— Проходите, проходите, скотоподобный человек! — прогудел батюшка. 

— Ты чиво… — пьяный икнул. — Ты каво оскорбляешь, длиннополый? Перед тобой протела… протера… тетер… 

— Тетеря и есть, — сказал Георгина с глубокой неприязнью. — Пролетарий сыскался. 

— В бой роковой мы вступили с врагами! — выкрикнул полуматрос, погрозил кулаком — почему-то опять небу. — Нас ещё судьбы безвестные ждут!

С этими словами он сел на мостовую, обнял фонарь и мгновенно заснул. 

— Разинули на нас пасть свою все враги наши *20, — печально прогудел поп и пошёл прочь, разметая уличную дрянь полами обтрёпанной рясы. 

— Не тот враг, что лает, а тот, что кусает, — тихо сказала чёрная, точно обугленная, старуха, бросила на друзей-красноармейцев ненавидящий взгляд и скрылась в толпе. 

— А что касаемо антилегенции, вчера, покуда вы с Гарькой ходили к Эджкомбовой, Златоверхов таскал нас на экс… экспозицию. В целях повышения общей образованности. И там всякие картины. К примеру, нарисована такая штука, навроде коряги, — оживлённо делился Ромка. — Похоже прям не знаю на что. А художник говорит: «Это, мол, ундина». Русалка, стало быть. Тут другой — в чёрной блузе такой, — берёт журнал, в который художникам пишут всякое, и немедля сочиняет ему стишок: «Подпиши свою картину, чтобы каждый видеть мог, что рисуешь ты ундину, а не валяный сапог» *21. А художник журнал из руки у него вырывает, и по морде им черноблузному — хрясь! Тот его кулаком в рыло — бац! И понеслась душа в рай. Вот тебе и антилегенция твоя, — обернулся он к Георгине. 

— Это боевая интеллигенция, — сказал Гарька, ухмыляясь. — Небоевая вымерла как класс за неприспособленностью к новой жизни. Ромка, — шепнул он на ухо другу, — надо будет поговорить. Дело есть. Только без Георгины. 

Поговорить удалось только дома: Георгина, будто что-то заподозрив, не отходила ни на шаг. 

— Враг он, сердцем чувствую, — закончил Гарька. — И Квирин этот тоже контра. 

— Что будем делать? 

— Обыщем комнату Нагинина. 

Ромка тяжело вздохнул. 

— Поэтому я и не хотел при Георгине, — сказал Гарька. — Ведь непременно с нами сунется, а ей никак нельзя. 

— Когда пойдём?

— Завтра. Днём его не должно быть дома. 

— Горшечников, посиди у нас в гостиной, — сказал комиссар. — В моей комнате остались кое-какие документы, а сейфа нет. Проследи, чтоб никто не входил. Я вернусь через час. 

— Есть проследить! Ромка, посидишь со мной? 

Улизин замялся. 

— Я Пассионарии Поликарповне обещал крышу починить… жалко баб, одни живут.

Гарька махнул рукой. 

— Ступай, один покараулю. 

Время тянулось медленно. Горшечников поискал книжку про Путилина, но нашёл только «Капитал». 

«Надо дочитать, — подумал он с раскаянием. — Коммунисту нельзя не одолеть “Капитал”». 

Однако мудрые речения основоположника коммунистического учения не желали умещаться в голове, переполненной раздумьями о предательстве Нагинина — а ещё о том, как, наконец, встретиться и поговорить с прекрасной Аделаидой. Спустились сумерки, Гарька подогрел себе чаю на спиртовке. Комиссар появился лишь на исходе второго часа. Перешагнув порог, он остановился. 

— Накурил-то как! 

Гарька поднял глаза, отставил стакан. 

— Сохнешь? — осведомился Север. 

— Легко вам смеяться, когда у вас сердца нет, — уныло ответил Гарька. 

— Кажется, нам пора сниматься с места, — сказал Лютиков. — Совсем бойцы расклеились, одна любовь на уме. 

— Вот у кого сердца нет, так это у тебя, Ромуальд, — заметил Чернецкий. — Грудь твоя набита газетами и брошюрами, а голова — правильными словами на все случаи жизни. 

Лютиков обиженно покосился на него, однако отвечать не стал, сдержался. Принёс из своей комнаты керосиновую лампу под четырёхугольным колпаком, поставил на стол. 

Со вздохом Гарька посмотрел на «Капитал», временно утративший для него всякую прелесть.

«Не попросить ли у Георгины каких-нибудь стихов?» — подумал он и вздохнул ещё тяжелее. 

Потянулся к чайнику, чтобы налить себе ещё чашку, но тот оказался пустым. Гарька поднялся и пошёл на двор за водой, вид у него был лунатичный до чрезвычайности. Перед глазами стоял образ тонкой девушки в платочке, и Гарька уже не сомневался, что, убегая, она улыбнулась ему уголком рта.

Около самого колодца он споткнулся о верёвку, натянутую меж скамейкой и колодезным воротом. 

«Если девушка с норовом, то, должно быть, пылкая. Стихи ей должны нравиться», — размышлял Гарька, рассеянно дёргая узел на веревке. Тот неожиданно развязался. В колодце ухнуло, звякнуло, булькнуло, потом один за другим там грохнули два выстрела, эхом отразившиеся от стенок колодца. 

— Спасите, убивают! — заголосила из соседнего двора Попорыкина-мать. 

Из дверей выбежали Серафим с Лютиковым, в калитку с винтовкой в руках просунулась Георгина:

— Где стреляли?

Гарька только хлопал растерянно глазами.

Быстрее всего сориентировался Лютиков, он подбежал к колодцу, заглянул вниз.

— Всё, Серафим, плакало твое голицинское шампанское. Гарька, он же только час назад всем сказал, что опускает в колодец корзинку с бутылками — охлаждаться.

— Ого, сегодня будем пить чай с шампанским, — развеселилась Георгина.

— Да лучше бы ты в Снейпа втрескался! — закричал в сердцах Чернецкий, размахивая «бульдогом».

— Что?! — опешил Гарька. — Почему?

— Ты бы тогда рядом с ним сидел, а не шатался где ни попадя!

— Ты, Серафим, такую ерунду сейчас сказал, — холодно промолвил Гарька. — Хоть ты мне и старший товарищ, а иногда хуже шкета глупого. 

С этими словами он оставил Чернецкого и ушёл переживать в свою комнату. 

Ночью ему приснилось страшное: комиссар, наряженный в длинное платье с рюшами, томно обмахивался веером у окна. Повернувшись к Гарьке, он подмигнул густо накрашенным глазом и проговорил:

— Иди сюда, Горшечников. Знаю, ты давно в меня влюблён, и решил ответить тебе взаимностью… — Север вытянул руку в перчатке и ударил Гарьку веером по носу… 

— Чего орёшь? — недовольно спросил разбуженный Ромка.

— Сон приснился. 

Горшечников вылез из окна, пошёл к колодцу и вылил себе на голову ведро воды. Так страшно ему не было даже в бою под Геленджиком, когда казацкая лава окружила отряд со всех сторон.

— Ещё раз говорю тебе, Серафим: ты мне таких намёков не намекай! — рявкнул он поутру на Чернецкого, мирно обсуждавшего с Георгиной новую тачанку.

— Каких намёков? — Чернецкий уже забыл про вчерашнее.

— А насчёт комиссара!

— Совсем головой подвинулся, — доверительно сказал Серафим Георгине. — Вот до чего людей доводит несчастливая любовь.

— Уж лучше быть несчастливо влюблённым, чем в твои годы прыгать козликом вокруг смазливой буржуазки! — выпалила Георгина.

— Буржуазное производство выпускало прекрасных особ женского пола, — нарочно поддразнил её Серафим.

Георгина запустила в него чайной ложечкой.

— Опять не слава богу, — Серафим ухмыльнулся. — Кажется, сегодня не день Чернецкого. Эй, Шнобцев, поди сюда.

Шнобцев встал как лист перед травой.

— Скажи-ка мне, приятель, что ты думаешь про несчастливую любовь?

— Не пойму, зачем она такая, — ответил Шнобцев после краткого размышления. — Ну, не глянулся ты какой-нибудь — найди другую, только и делов. Мало ли этого добра. А то как начнут... — он выудил откуда-то тусклый медальон и, глядя на него, соорудил тошнотворно-умильную физиономию, потом закатил глаза.

— Не романтик ты, стало быть, — подытожил Серафим.

— А если нету другой такой? — горячо сказал Гарька. — Всякие есть, а такой нету!

— Да какой такой? — Шнобцев кхекнул. — Хоть барышня, хоть крестьянка, хоть комсомолка, а все одного внутреннего устройства: надо ей троих детей, и чтоб муж не пил, и всегда булки белые к чаю, а по воскресеньям модное платье надеть и на бульвар — хвастаться.

Тонька с Георгиной бросились на него, плюясь кипятком.

— Слыхал я, что при коммунизме всё общее будет, и бабы тоже! — отбивался Шнобцев. — Вот станете вы общие, я тогда… 

Серафим расхохотался. 

— Нехорошо будет, если тебя девушки убьют, — сказал он. — И тебе печаль, и нам неприятность — придётся нового пулемётчика искать. Нынче за убыль всякого Шнобцева спрашивают, прямо царский режим развели. 

Взял мародёра за ворот и вывел на двор, как козу на верёвочке. Тонька пошла за ними — не могла оставить Шнобцева во тьме предрассудков и бескультурья. 

Ромка без церемоний уселся на место Серафима и наполнил свою кружку кипятком из попорыкинского чайника. 

— Странный тип этот Нагинин, — сказал он, — заподозрил Гарьку в убийстве. И вроде ведь не дурак. 

— Да что Гарьку — он и на комиссара смотрит, как гадюка на мышь, — заметила Георгина. — Сахарин передай, пожалуйста. 

— Леденец хочешь? 

— Хочу. Попорыкина угостила? 

— Фильченко.

— Ты ему руку сломал?

— Нет, Шнобцеву за грузовик лишнего коня дали. Добрый конь, чуть не орловский рысак, раньше атаманскую коляску возил. Фильченко от радости себя не помнит. Так что Нагинин? 

— Я видела, как он почти новые перчатки выбросил, будто франт какой дореволюционный. Это в то время когда люди каждую тряпку берегут. Не по-советски это!

— Что за перчатки? 

— Потом покажу, я подобрала. Отдам кому-нибудь, хоть Фильченко. 

— Или комиссару, — пробормотал Гарька. 

— Он не возьмёт, — возразил Ромка.

Георгина качнула головой, точно отгоняя надоедную муху. 

После завтрака она поднялась в свою комнату, вынесла перчатки из лайки: с кнопками на манжете, английской фирмы «Дерби». Гарька и Ромка переглянулись.

Было ясно, что обыск у Нагинина неизбежен. 

— Когда пойдём? — спросил Ромка. 

— Сейчас, только надо зайти к комиссару. 

Обыск, однако, пришлось отложить. 

— Вы кстати, — сказал Север. — Златоверхова помните?

— Его забудешь, — буркнул Ромка.

— Лохов он, товарищ комиссар, — проговорил Гарька злорадно. — Златоверхов… купола Христа-Спасителя были златоверхие, а ныне мы золото с них пообскребём. 

Снейп улыбнулся. 

— Неважно, как его звать, хоть Романов. Проводите его в «Колизей», а то он будто бы такую злободневную поэму написал, что опасается бандитской пули. 

— Да кому он нужен, товарищ комиссар? 

— Верно, никому. Кроме, может быть, Грамматиковой. 

— Неверные у вас сведения. Она ему даже карточку свою не подарила! — сказал Гарька уверенно. 

— Подарила, не подарила… мне что? За Златоверхова Ситник просил. Проводите его до «Колизея», а там пусть как хочет возвращается. 

— А послушать можно? — спросил Ромка. — Люблю всякое злободневное.

— Ты же в прошлый раз уснул, — вспомнил Гарька. 

— А вдруг в этот раз позабористей?

— Хотите слушать — слушайте. Златоверхов будет ждать у Дворца труда. Коней не берите. 

— Пешком идти? — Углы ромкиного рта опустились вниз, как у пустого кошеля. 

— И пешком бы сходил, невелик барин. 

— Далеко…

— От Уборевича *22 нарочный приезжал на «форде». Если ещё не уехал, подбросит вас до набережной. 

«Форд» тихонько стоял у забора, рыча мотором. Шофёра не было. 

— До ветру, что ли, пошёл? — Ромка обогнул автомобиль. — Хороша машина! Усядешься за руль и прокатишь по городу, как пан — все девки твои! 

— Мне и одной хватит. — Гарька погладил автомобиль по выпуклому боку. — Давай прокатимся до конца улицы и обратно. Я водить умею. 

Ромка потёр ухо. 

— Достанется нам… — Поглядел на «форд». Искушение оказалось сильнее благоразумия. — Давай! А ты точно умеешь?

— Да умею, невелика наука. 

Гарька сел на место водителя. Горячее кожаное сиденье подрагивало, будто подбадривало самозваного шофёра. 

— Поехали! — Гарька махнул рукой. 

Автомобиль тронулся с места. Пробуя силы, Гарька положил руль в сторону. «Форд» послушно вильнул влево. 

— Поосторожней. — Ромка вцепился в винтовку. 

— Ничего, — Гарька засмеялся, кровь прилила к щекам. Он прибавил скорость, выкатил на широкую улицу, лихо развернулся. В проулке маячил взволнованный шофёр. 

— Езжай обратно, — сказал Ромка. 

«Форд», плавно снижая скорость, повернул обратно. Шофёр погрозил Гарьке кулаком. Гарька ответил ему счастливой улыбкой. Внезапно из калитки выскочил Зуб, зарычал и бросился на автомобиль, будто хотел остановить его грудью. Горшечников выжал педаль, одновременно рванул рычаг ручного тормоза, машина резко встала, содрогнувшись всем корпусом, Гарька ударился о руль, только рёбра сбрякали. Улизин, зачем-то начавший открывать дверь на ходу, схватил рукой воздух — дверь резко распахнулась, толчок вышвырнул Ромку на мостовую. Зуб присел на задние лапы и зарычал, попытался укусить «форд» за колесо. 

— Отойди, убоище! — Шофёр замахнулся на пса, выволок Гарьку из автомобиля. — Что ж ты, поганец, делаешь?

— Мы прокатиться хотели…

— Под трибунал тебя отдам! Вот там тебя прокатят! 

— Нечего было автомобиль бросать где попало. — Ромка, кряхтя, поднялся. Осмотрел ствол винтовки. — Мать-перемать! 

— Помял? 

— А то нет. Прямо на неё брякнулся. Эх, голуба моя, отвоевалась! Ну, Горшечников! Водитель из тебя, как из лягушки красный командир! 

— Прости… 

— Бог простит. 

— Ваше счастье, что машина цела, — буркнул шофёр, — а то бы сделал из вас чучелы соломенные, конникам для тренировки. 

Он дал по газам и умчался, оставив после себя облако сизого вонючего дыма. 

Друзья переглянулись. 

— Зуб виноват, — великодушно сказал Ромка. — Тоже, сторож выискался. У, зверь бобруйский! — Он замахнулся кулаком.

Пёс заскулил, не понимая, в чём он виноват. 

— Придётся брать коней, — проговорил Гарька подавленно. 

— Что ж я Фильченко скажу? Пока от него новой винтовки допросишься, все потроха вынет. 

— Возьмёшь мою, к Фильченко я сам пойду. 

Друзья побрели на конюшню. 

Златоверхов поджидал их, картинно облокотившись о перила. Увидев друзей, он сделал утомлённое лицо (дескать, сколько можно дожидаться), вынул портсигар, намереваясь закурить. Сзади набежала радостная баба — «Усиленный дали!», — толкнула поэта в корму. Златоверхов сделал журавлиный пируэт, портсигар ляпнулся в месиво бывшей клумбы. На рассыпавшиеся сигареты кинулись уличные мальчишки, расхватали их вмиг и давай бог ноги. 

Ромка спешился, поднял портсигар.

— Нате. Хорошо, что из соломки, а не золотой, а то бы и его упёрли, стервецы. Вы верхом?

— Мне обещали автомобиль. — Златоверхов осмотрел Ромку с макушки до подмёток, будто надеялся найти автомобиль у него в кармане. 

— Мы вам возьмём извозчика, — быстро сказал Гарька, — а сами обок поедем. Неужто и вправду на вас кто-то покушается? 

— Вы недооцениваете силу поэтического слова. — Златоверхов отбросил кудри со лба. 

— Что вы, я очень даже… дооцениваю. Я даже сам сегодня ночью сочинил одно стихотворение. Прочитать? — Гарька с надеждой покосился на поэта. 

Тот снисходительно кивнул. 

Гарька прочистил ставшее наждачным горло, заложил руки за спину, выпрямился и начал: 

— Как подойти и как сказать,  
Что сердцу плохо без тебя,  
Вот иссякают силы ждать:

И лицезреть мне так обидно  
Тебя в толпе чужих людей.  
Как скрыть мне боль — её же видно,  
А с болью жить ещё больней.

И почему я вдруг влюбился  
В тебя, и больше ни в кого?  
Чтоб сердце, так любя, томилось,  
Душе же было тяжело.

Такая жизнь. Страдать мне вечно  
И каждый день тебя всё ждать,  
Когда полюбишь — неизвестно,  
Придётся мне стихи писать. *23

— Здорово! — искренне проговорил Ромка.

— Полагаю, вы сочинили эти стихи для девушки? — Златоверхов усмехнулся. — Лучше почитайте ей Пушкина, иначе ваша девушка испугается и убежит. Может быть, кухарка и может управлять государством, но поэтический талант даётся не каждому. 

Гарька стоял как оплёванный. 

— В стихе злободневнее не фигурность, а богатство начинки, — высказал своё мнение Ромка. 

— Стихи — не пирог, молодой человек, — сказал Златоверхов. — Принесите мне папиросы, будьте добры. На столе в моём кабинете пачка «Иры». Буду ждать вас здесь. 

Он отвернулся. Гарьке мучительно захотелось двинуть ему по смазливой физиономии. Он молча повернулся и пошёл по грязной лестнице, глядя в ступеньки. 

— Он тебе просто завидует, — утешил его Ромка. — Сам-то замысловато пишет, с загогулинами, то фонарь у него на аптекаршу похож, то груши на грачей. А про чувства ничего. А народу, между прочим, про чувства тоже интересно! Может, народ тоже хочет выразить свою любовь без этих там всяких. Ты мне свой стих запиши.

— Тебе нравится? — Гарька приободрился.

— А то! Был бы я бабой, тут же бы и размяк. 

В лито дева с чудными оленьими глазами двумя указательными пальцами тыкала в клавиши пишмашинки. 

— Где кабинет Златоверхова? 

— За шкаф пройдите. Как пишется «технический» — через «чи» или «ща»? 

— «Тихнитщицкий», — добросовестно продиктовал по буквам Ромка. 

— Спасибочки. 

Дева вырвала лист из машинки и удалилась, покачивая бёдрами. 

Гарька с Ромкой протиснулись за шкаф с оторванной дверцей, в закут, от края до края заполненный столом красного дерева и заваленный бумагами. 

Гарька снял верхний слой бумаг (поэма, театральные афишки, какие-то замусоленные листки). — Вот… Что такое? Ромка, погляди! 

Улизин прислонил винтовку к шкафу, подошёл и длинно свистнул.

— Хлебные карточки! 

— Может, это его?

— Что, все? Да тут на целый полк хватит. Спекулянт он, Гарька. Надо идти в Чека. 

— Не советую, молодые люди. 

Гарька схватился за кобуру. Лохов-Златоверхов повёл дулом ромкиной винтовки. 

— Как глупо с моей стороны было послать вас сюда. Совсем забыл про карточки. Не двигайтесь. Впрочем… — Голубые глаза заволоклись грустью. — Можете двигаться. Для вас это ничего не изменит.

— Бросьте, — сказал Гарька. — Сдадитесь сами — будет вам снисхождение. 

— Я на ваше снисхождение не рассчитываю… хамьё неумытое! — Лохов злобно улыбнулся. — Разве только на снисхождение в Аид? — Он засмеялся, довольный каламбуром. — Однако это снисхождение я устрою вам раньше. 

— В человека стрелять — не рифмы складывать. — Гарька незаметно повернулся боком. — Вам хоть раз доводилось убивать? 

— Ах, мой наивный мальчик! — Лохов засиял белыми зубами. — Кто, по-твоему, объявил большую охоту на комсомольско-коммунистскую шваль нашего благословенного города? 

— Вы? Зачем?

— А то не понимаешь, — буркнул Ромка. — Им что коммунист, что офицер деникинский — карточки они воровали. 

— Экспроприировали, — поправил Лохов. — Грабь награбленное. Превосходный лозунг! Вы правы, политические убеждения добычи меня мало интересуют. 

— Гарька, доставай наган, и скрутим гада, — проговорил Улизин. — Винтовка-то испорчена, не выстрелит. 

Лохов снова рассмеялся, театрально выпятив грудь; его палец нарочито медленно надавил на спусковой крючок… раздался грохот, острый, вязкий запах пороха заволок комнату. Когда дым рассеялся, друзья увидели, что Лохов неподвижно лежит на полу. Его лицо, руки и грудь были иссечены, остатки куртки пропитались кровью. 

— Говорил же, разорвёт возле вмятины, — равнодушно сказал Ромка. — Вишь, у самого патронника? 

Гарька присел на корточки, нащупал бьющуюся жилку на шее Лохова.

— Подох? 

— Жив ещё. 

— Вот незадача! — огорчился Ромка. — Зачем его лечить? Всё равно шлёпнут. Добей ты его. 

— Нельзя, — Горшечников вздохнул. — Не следует нарушать принципы революционной законности. К тому же, сам подумай: мог он на коленке карточки нарисовать? Нет. Стало быть, есть сообщники. 

Лохов застонал. 

— Сбегай на улицу, приведи первый же патруль. Загнётся раньше времени, а его ещё допросить надо. 

Ромка ушёл. Гарька стащил с Лохова обрывки куртки и перевязал ими раны бандитского поэта, чтоб не истёк кровью. Через четверть часа Улизин привёл нескольких чоновцев. Одного из них, по фамилии Фокусов, а по имени Финист, Гарька знал: как-то разговорился с ним в приёмной Шмелёва.

— Вот гад! — выразился Финистов, разглядывая карточки. — Ребятишки в детдомах от голода пухнут, а эдакие твари наживаются на ихнем страдании. Всё, валетик, спета твоя контрреволюционная песенка. 

***  
Фильченко сказали, что винтовка погибла при задержании Лохова.

— Беда ходит за бедой, а удача — за удачей! — радовался Ромка. — И винтовку Фильченко выдал, и портупею новую, и даже ругаться не стал! Думаешь, Златоверхова расстреляют?

— Обязательно, — утешил товарища Гарька. — Вот какие случаи бывают, Георгина — обличье у Лохова соколье, а сердце воронье. Враг не дремлет; нельзя и нам ни на миг терять классовой зоркости. 

Георгина молча ворочала добытые Фильченко ящики, выискивая патроны к любезному своему «максиму».

— Женскому полу простительна некоторая политическая недальновидность, — проговорила Пассинария Поликарповна, поглядывая на букет лилий, уже привядший в крепком ромкином кулаке. 

— К слову о зоркости, — Чернецкий ехидно улыбнулся, — я который раз уже примечаю, как вы, Роман Аркадьич, предпочитаете ночами проникать в свою спальню через окно. Или это не ваша спальня? 

— Это, Серафим, тебе мерещится от общей неудовлетворённости организьму. Поведение моё самое платоническое! — Ромка ткнул букетом Чернецкому в физиономию. — Вот цветочков принёс, а чтобы непристойность какую задумать — не в моих это обычаях! Я к барышням со всем пролетарским уважением, даже если они из бывших. И они сами не против были, скажите, Пассионария Поликарповна? 

Барышня Попорыкина, краснея, подтвердила. 

— Ну чего ты? — прошептал Горшечников окончательно сникшей Георгине. — Пусть себе хороводится с этой курносой, если охота. Ты же сама говорила, что кроме товарищества между вами ничего теперь быть не может. 

— Не в том дело, Гарька. Хотя, конечно, барышня эта так себе и Улизина недостойна. Просто… почему-то одним в жизни везёт, а другим — никак.

— Не родись красивой, а родись счастливой, — вспомнил Горшечников. 

— Как ты думаешь, я красивая? 

Гарька посмотрел на Георгину: волосы дыбом, на щеке — пятно копоти. 

— Нет, — честно сказал он. — Делакур красивая, а ты так — ничего себе. 

— Ты, Горшечников, дурак, — проговорила Георгина кисло. — И живёшь, как дурак, и женишься, как дурак, и таких же дураков нарожаешь. 

— Это почему? — опешил Гарька. 

— Потому, — Георгина бросила ящик едва не на ноги Горшечникову, и пошла прочь. 

Гарька захлопал глазами:

— От чудная! Может, за Златоверхова обиделась? Так ведь он бандит. Товарищ комиссар! 

— Горшечников, как ты умудряешься везде успевать? — спросил Ксаверий почти ласково. — То подслушает, то подглядит, то карточку за печкой найдёт… 

— А у него, товарищ комиссар, есть бурка-невидимка, — захохотал Ромка.

— Лучше б у него была скатерть-самобранка, — сказал Храпов мечтательно.

— И пулемёт-самозаряжалка, — подхватила Олёна. 

— Разыгрались, — проворчал Снейп. — Уши-самоттрывалки ему б не помешали. 

— Вот самокрутка у меня уже есть, — сказал Гарька. — И напрасно вы, товарищи, шутите. Наши советские учёные непременно придумают бурку-невидимку, чтобы использовать её для борьбы с мировой буржуазией и помощи зарубежным революционерам. 

— Хмуров, одолжи чемоданчик, — попросил Улизин тихонько. 

— Зачем? 

— Тонька просила литературу отнести до одного товарища.

— Берите, — разрешил Хмуров, не распознав вранья. 

— Для чего нам чемодан? — спросил Гарька.

— Улики складывать.

— Сколько у него тех улик — воз? 

— Бери-бери, пригодится. 

***

С утра внезапно задул норд-ост; июльская жара вмиг спала, затрещали под напором ветра деревья. Все разбрелись по своим комнатам. Гарька с Ромкой тихонько выбрались на улицу, взяли извозчика. 

— А если он дома? 

— Среди дня? 

— Что мы хозяевам скажем? А вдруг он женат? 

— Что ты заладил — «вдруг» да «если»! — произнёс Гарька с досадой. — Определимся на месте. 

Мокрый ветер бил в лицо, отломленные ветки несло по мостовой. Калитка предательски скрипнула, но во дворе дома, в котором снимал комнату Нагинин, не было ни души. 

— А где хозяйка вот этого дома? — спросил Гарька у проходившего мимо мальчика. Тот вздрогнул, прижал к себе свёрток, который держал у самой груди. 

«Пайку получил», — подумал Горшечников. 

— На рынок ушла. 

— Она комнаты не сдаёт? 

— У неё есть жилец, в Чеке служит, — мальчик нырнул в соседнюю калитку. 

Гарька, небрежно посвистывая, вошёл во двор, Ромка за ним. 

— Гляди в окно, которая комната его. 

— Вроде здесь. 

— Отойди, — Ромка раскрыл перочинный нож, поковырялся, распахнул створки. 

Норд-ост ворвался вместе с ними; от его ударов пошатывалась керосиновая лампа на сундуке, стучали по карнизу торопливые капли. Ромка встал у окна, наблюдая за дорожкой. 

Гарька принялся обшаривать комнату. Приподнял подушку, заглянул под узкий топчан, аккуратно застеленный серым солдатским одеялом. Над кроватью на гвозде висела деревянная вешалка с подплечиками, сейчас пустая. Самое интересное, несомненно, скрывал сундук, однако ключа к висячему замку нигде не было. Гарька задумчиво положил руку на железную печку и удивился: металл оказался тёплым. Он наклонился, открыл дверцу.

— Смотри, зола!

— На то и печка, — рассудительно сказал Ромка. 

— Кто же летом топит? — Рукоятью шашки Гарька поворошил потухшие угольки и точно: выудил из-под пепла обгорелый листок. 

«… принимаем ваши условия. Однако должны предупредить: в дальнейшем повышение денежного содержания вам придётся отрабатывать более рьяно. Товарища своего вы убили не из стремления помочь Нашему Делу, а только лишь из опасения перед человеком, по вашей же собственной неосторожности ставшим свидетелем вашей встречи с Квирреллом; вменять себе в заслугу то, что вы от него избавились, по меньшей мере…»

Гарька был ошеломлён тем, как внезапно и решительно подтвердились их подозрения. 

— Осторожно, рассыплется. — Ромка вынул из нагрудного кармана карточку мордастой Теды Бара (на вкус Гарьки барышня Попорыкина — и та была лучше), плюнул на оборот и, размазав, прилепил поверх хрупкий листок. — Ещё бы сверху прикрыть, — сказал он, полюбовавшись делом своих рук, — но ничего, сойдёт. Попался товарищ Нагинин. 

— Может отбрехаться — ни подписи, ни фамилии, и кому адресовано, тоже непонятно — верх письма сгорел. 

— Всё равно, неосторожно он… Надо открыть сундук.

— Как? Ключа нет. 

— Перебей дужку выстрелом. 

— Срикошетит тебе в голову. 

— Тогда давай спустим сундук в сад, там вскроем, а потом втащим обратно. 

Пока Гарька размышлял над предложением, Улизин раскрыл чемоданчик, вытащил моток изолированного провода и продел в ручки-скобы сундука. 

— Берись и потащили, — сказал он деловито. 

Они доволокли сундук до окна и только собрались перевалить его через подоконник, как внизу пронзительно вскрикнули. 

Гарька выглянул в окно. На него испуганно смотрела женщина в низко повязанном платке. 

— Ой, лышенько! Воры! — Она подобрала подол, готовясь бежать. 

— Стоять! — рявкнул Гарька. 

Женщина присела. 

Что делать? Гарька вспотел, представив, как Север снова чихвостит его за угнетение мирного населения. Потом вообразил реакцию Нагинина на вторжение — тут ему поплохело по-настоящему. 

— Мы, дамочка, електрики, — нашёлся Улизин. — Провод тянем. Будет у вас електрический свет. — В доказательство своих слов он вывесил из окна конец провода с привязанной к нему «лимонкой». 

— А чего ж лампа не горит? — Женщина потрогала провод. 

— Ничего тут удивительного нет: отсырело електричество! — бойко сказал Ромка. — Дождь-то какой! Вот сухо станет, тогда можно будет включить. — Он подхватил чемоданчик, толкнул окаменевшего Гарьку, и оба вымелись на улицу. 

— Пронесло! — выдохнул Горшечников. — Ловко ты нашёлся. 

— Известное дело, — отвечал Улизин. — Когда вращаешься среди таких микроорганизмов, как политическая экономия и научный атеизм, насобачишься. Куда теперь, в Чеку? 

— Давай. Тянуть нельзя. Хозяйка опомнится и вмиг сообразит, что мы за электрики, а там — сундук стоит под окном, золу разворошили… Неприятностей не оберёмся. 

Болотова на месте не оказалось. Дежурный чекист предложил изложить суть дела в письменном виде, но Гарька отказался, сказав, что непременно должен поговорить с председателем Чека с глазу на глаз. Дежурный пожал плечами и предложил поискать во Дворце труда. 

— Вот что, Ромка, ступай на квартиру… чемодан тоже забери. Если комиссар будет меня спрашивать, соври что-нибудь — что до ветру пошёл или в саду сплю. А то влетит нам за самовольную отлучку. Найду Болотова, отдам ему письмо и вмиг вернусь. 

Улизин кивнул, подозвал извозчика. Пролётка загрохотала по мостовой; Гарьку высадили у Дворца, Ромка покатил дальше. 

На бывшей клумбе соорудили трибуну из старых ящиков, с трибуны товарищ Тонька читала из свежих, июльских «Окон РОСТА»:

— Если жить вразброд,  
как махновцы хотят,  
буржуазия передушит нас, как котят.  
Что единица?  
Ерунда единица!  
Надо  
в партию коммунистическую объединиться.  
И буржуи, какими б ни были ярыми,  
побегут  
от мощи  
миллионных армий. * 24

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Гарька с секретарём окружкома Персиковым, серьёзным молодым человеком в очках. 

Товарищ Тонька познакомила их мимоходом, и Горшечников сомневался, что секретарь его вспомнит, но память у Персикова оказалась хорошая. Гарька хотел уже спросить о председателе Чека, как тот показался на лестнице. Гарька шагнул вперёд и остановился: рядом с Болотовым шёл Нагинин. 

Возле импровизированной трибуны они остановились послушать, вытащили папиросы. Тонька увидела Горшечникова и, не прерывая декламации, помахала ему рукой. Нагинин оглянулся. Гарька стал с преувеличенным интересом разглядывать плакат на заборе. На плакате красноармеец в будёновке тыкал штыком в несимпатичного господина с зелёной рожей и красными глазами, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшего атамана Безносого. Надпись внизу гласила «Сокрушим гидру мирового империализма!»

Дочитав, Тонька сбежала с трибуны. Она немного запыхалась, щёки горели румянцем. Несколько пожилых евреев в шляпах и глухих сюртуках, с завитыми пейсами, взирали на неё скорбными библейскими очами. 

— Читаешь не хуже Маяковского, — с одобрением сказал Тоньке Персиков. 

— Ты скажешь! Вот бы он приехал, выступил… 

— Пока что сами обойдёмся. Это кто такие? — секретарь покосился на ветхозаветную группу. 

— Члены еврейской духовной коллегии. Просят перенести субботник для евреев на другой какой-нибудь день.

— Вот ещё новости! — рассердился секретарь. — Гони их отсюда.

— А что сказать? 

— Пускай присылают евреев небогомольных. Молодые пусть приходят. Мы их в комсомол примем. 

Яценко, заложив руки за пояс, вдохновенно, как на митинге, говорил:

— Бандитская рука вырвала из наших рядов верных наших товарищей…

Сухопарая блондинка записывала, химический карандаш летал по бумаге. 

— Рита Комарова, — шепнула Тонька, — корреспондент «Красного рупора». 

— Какая у неё помада… революционная, — заметил Гарька. 

Действительно, на бледном, осунувшемся от недоедания лице Комаровой пылали алые губы — под стать сверкающим неуёмным любопытством глазам. 

— Она сотрудничает с одесским «Моряком», — объяснила Тонька. — Средств у них нет, гонорар выписывают чем придётся. Комаровой выдали французской помадой. 

— Махно в юбке! — выговорил секретарь, раздувая ноздри. 

Тонька фыркнула: причины его неприязни к Комаровой были известны всему Новороссийску. В окружком пришла статья «Детская болезнь левизны в коммунизме»; секретарь дал распоряжение отпечатать её брошюрой, почему-то очень маленьким тиражом — только для своих. Такая несправедливость возмутила Комарову до чрезвычайности. Ночью Комаров-муж, редактор газеты «Красный рупор» и сторож окружкомовской типографии — дядя редактора — тайно вынесли подготовленный к печати набор. За ночь статья Ленина была напечатана отдельной вкладкой к «Рупору». Тираж смели в два часа. * 25

Персиков, воя, как германский разрывной снаряд, влетел к председателю Чека, однако дело ничем не кончилось, Комарову не наказали. По слухам, за рабкора заступился редактор «Красного Черноморья» Гладков *26, молвив веское: «Народ имеет право знать!» 

— Яценко! Поди сюда. Не мешало бы узнать, кто её поставил в известность о случившемся, — сказал Болотов, рассматривая вдохновенную Комарову. 

— Узнаю, — пообещал Нагинин с угрозой в голосе. 

Болотов посмотрел на него с сомнением. 

— Я сам с ней поговорю, а ты займись свидетелями. 

— Есть! — Нагинин чётко — будто белый офицер — опустил и тут же вздёрнул подбородок, развернулся на месте. 

Гарька нечаянно поглядел на него и вздрогнул: у чекиста судорожно поднялась губа, обнажив полоску зубов. 

— Извините, — сказал Горшечников Тоньке и секретарю, — я на минуту. 

Он догнал чекистов. 

— Товарищ Болотов, мне необходимо срочно с вами поговорить. Наедине, — прибавил он, взглянув на Яценко. 

— Приходите на приём завтра с утра.

— Дело безотлагательной важности! 

Болотов вздохнул.

— Уж так и безотлагательной. Добро. Ступай, Яценко. Подождите меня в авто. Ну, в чём дело? 

Гарька протянул Болотову письмо.

— Читайте. 

Тот смешливо дрогнул усами, развернул листок. По мере того, как он читал, лицо его мрачнело. 

— Где вы это взяли?

— На квартире Нагинина, в печке. 

— Вы обыскивали квартиру сотрудника Чека? — тихо спросил Болотов. 

Гарька побледнел. 

— Это был единственный способ… он бы ушёл, успел всё спрятать… Я слышал, как он говорил с Квириным, начальником доков…

— Я знаю, кто это. О чём они говорили? 

Гарька пересказал услышанную беседу. 

— Любопытно, — пробормотал Болотов. — Связного, стало быть, упустил? Горшечников, когда вы выловили лодку с мёртвецом и чемодан, Квирин был поблизости? 

— Да. 

— Вам не показалось, что он кого-то ждёт?

— Нет, — неуверенно сказал Гарька. — Я на него почти и не смотрел… 

— Это вы придумали наклеить письмо на карточку?

— Мой товарищ. 

— Значит, вы были с товарищем. 

Гарька плотно сжал губы, да что толку закрывать рот, когда слова уже вырвались?

— Ваш товарищ раньше розыском преступников не занимался?

— Нет.

— Стало быть, у него к этому делу талант. Вы уверены, что письмо адресовано Нагинину?

— Вам решать, товарищ Болотов. 

— Верно рассуждаете. Могу я попросить вас и вашего товарища никому не рассказывать о письме? 

— Есть никому не рассказывать!

— И к Нагинину ни на шаг не приближайтесь. 

— Опасаетесь, что спугнём, товарищ председатель?

— Опасаюсь, что он вас на колбасу порубит. 

— Есть не приближаться. — Гарька понял, что боится Нагинина. Это было неприятно. — Что мне делать? 

— Идите до места расположения своего отряда и оставайтесь там. 

— Есть оставаться!

Однако Гарька не мог не задуматься, что легко командовать, когда все сведения уже добыли и преподнесли, как хлеб-соль на блюде. Если б не навёл матрос Доббс на подозрения и не погнался Гарька за девушкой, так бы Нагинин и продавал советскую власть, попутно чиня обиды мирному населению. 

«Хоть ЧК и полезная организация, а надо держать её в строгости, большой воли не давать, — решил он. — А после окончательного сведения родимых пятен капитализма к нулю вовсе её упразднить за излишнестью». 

***

Потомившись в раздумьях, Георгина решила перчатки Снейпу не отдавать. 

Во-первых, подарка он не заслужил, во-вторых, непременно спросит, откуда дровишки, а как узнает, ещё и обидится. И почему ребята так странно смотрели? Георгина пригляделась и обнаружила, что указательный палец правой перчатки испачкан засохшей кровью. Дело, конечно, поправимое. Подумаешь, кровь — не навоз же. Может, самой носить? На её руке перчатка болталась, как боксёрская. 

В гостиной было пусто и темновато: Делакур выступала, Серафим прочно занял позиции сопровождающего лица, Лютикова товарищ Тонька увела на комсомольское собрание. Из комнаты комиссара пробивался свет. Заскрипели половицы, дверь распахнулась, выглянул Снейп с книгой в руках. 

— Кто здесь? А, это ты… Не твой размер. — Север кивнул на перчатки, усмехнулся. — О чём запечалилась — о тяжёлой судьбе Златоверхова?

— Нет. — Георгина отвернулась. 

— Не думала, что он враг?

— Нет. 

— Ладно, не грусти, — сказал комиссар неожиданно. — Бывает. В чужую душу не заглянешь. В город сходить не хочешь? 

— Поздно, да и дождь… 

— Верно. Хочешь, дам тебе Блока почитать? Сам не люблю — Шмелёв презентовал, он большой ценитель. 

— Спасибо, не хочется. 

— Как угодно. 

Из книги выпала открытка. Комиссар вернулся к себе, не заметив пропажи. Георгина подобрала, перевернула. Её рот приоткрылся сам собой. 

Она подошла к окну и, улыбаясь своим мыслям, стала глядеть на влажно блестящие деревья, на мокрую улицу. Потом постучалась к Снейпу. 

— Входи. 

Комиссар рылся в столе, перетряхивал бумаги. 

— Что-то потерял? — сочувственно спросила Георгина. 

— Да, бумажку одну. — Север с огорчением уставился на распотрошённую папку. 

— Не эту? — Георгина протянула ему карточку. 

Две пары глаз уставились на комиссара с насмешкой: Георгины настоящей и Георгины фотографической. 

Север потянулся за карточкой, опомнился, отдёрнул руку. 

— Из твоей книги выпал, — Георгина разгладила снимок. — А я гадаю — куда пропал? 

— Я случайно нашёл, — пробормотал Север. — Хотел тебе вернуть, да всё как-то забывалось. 

— Что ж, вот и вернул. — Георгина улыбнулась.

Снейп затравленно молчал. 

— Могу и оставить… на добрую память. 

— Мы разве расстаёмся? Ах да, забыл: ты же в другой полк переводишься. 

— А ты меня решил цепкой к пулемёту приковать, — кивнула Георгина. 

— Что ж мне остаётся?

— Мог бы попросить. 

Север набрал воздуха в грудь. Выпустил шумным выдохом. Просить он не привык. 

— Если я тебе чего лишнего наговорил, ты уж извини, — выдавил он наконец, багровея от натуги. 

— Я решила не прощать тебя до самой моей смерти, — Георгина положила карточку на стол, подравняла бумаги, — но переменила своё решение. 

— Что тебе надо от меня? Ни черта не понимаю, хоть убей… Да ты погляди на меня. — Георгина придвинулась и стала глядеть. Север мотнул головой, отвернулся. — Старый, страшный, как ворона на заборе. А ты молодая, красивая. 

— Правда красивая? — жадно переспросила Георгина и тут же сдвинула брови: — С Делакур не перепутал? 

— Далась тебе эта Делакур, — буркнул Ксаверий. — И она хороша, что говорить. 

— Стало быть, если бы Серафим тебе дорогу не перебежал… — Георгина горько засмеялась. — И ты, и Лютиков… устроили собачью свадьбу. 

— Ну ты это, полегче! — рассердился Север. — Много ты понимаешь, гимназистка! Начитаются стишков, и одни кружевные вуали в глазах. Между прочим, сама не без греха. 

— Милое дело, — сказала Георгина сквозь зубы. — Значит, вам, товарищи кобели, полная половая свобода, а женская доля — быть рабой. По какой это азбуке коммунизма такое следует? 

— Отвяжись от меня, Грамматикова, — взмолился измученный разговором Север. 

— Отвяжусь, раз просишь. — Георгина выскочила вон.

— Вот и помирились. Ой, бабы… — простонал комиссар точно от зубной боли. — Теперь точно из отряда уйдёт.

— И уйду! — Георгина ворвалась в комнату, схватила снимок и опять убежала. 

— Что же мне, Делакур эту в море бросить? — крикнул Север ей вслед. — Чего ты к ней привязалась, глупая ты женщина? 

— Через три дня «засуличи» выступают в Крым, — ответили из гостиной замогильным голосом. — Завтра схожу к Шмелёву, и никто уже не будет мешать вашему счастью. 

Тучи над городом сошлись, как две враждебные конницы, «Большою Бертой» грянул гром. 

— Ах, вот ты как! — сказали комиссар и Георгина одновременно, не слыша друг друга. — Ну, погоди. Не бывать по-твоему! 

***  
Улизин расстелил чистую тряпочку на столе в гостиной Попорыкиных и, насвистывая «Варшавянку», протирал детали разобранного нагана. 

— Здесь был Яценко. — Гарька остановился напротив стола. Волосы его стояли дыбом, в глазах горел огонь праведного гнева. 

— Насчёт Нагинина? — Ромка почесал нос, оставив на нём полосу машинного масла. 

— Про него ничего не говорил. 

— Что ж ты не спросил?

— Болотов велел молчать. Яценко может и не входить в круг посвящённых. 

— Зачем он тогда приходил? 

— Лохов очнулся. 

— Раскрыл своих подельников?

— В этом и закавыка. — Гарька сжал зубы так, что заныла челюсть. — Доктора говорят, он потерял память от выстрела. Вот ведь падаль хитрозадая! Думает, если представится умалишённым, его не расстреляют! 

— Чека правды добьётся. — Ромка начал собирать револьвер. 

— Я сам его разъясню! Сию минуту отправлюсь в госпиталь и мозги ему прочищу!

— Комиссар ушёл, а Лютиков тебя не отпустит. 

— Какой комиссар, когда речь об истине?! 

— Нет, Гарька, ты как хочешь, а я не намерен нарываться на взыскание ради пустого дела. — Ромка откинул «окошко» и принялся вставлять патроны в барабан. — Своё дело мы сделали. Теперь и Лохова распотрошат, и его сообщников. 

— Тогда я пойду один. 

— Ежели что, я тебя прикрою, — Ромка вздохнул. — Не ходил бы ты, а? Без тебя обойдутся. 

Гарька упрямо покачал головой. 

— Ну, как знаешь. Что ещё сказал Яценко? 

— Вечером нас вызывают в Чеку, показания будем давать. 

В госпитале Гарька по проторённой дорожке добрался до Померанцевой, та подсказала, где искать Лохова. Койка поэта стояла у стенки, на ней лежала мумия, плотно замотанная в бинты. Рядом на стуле дремал чоновец. 

— Не дозволено, — сказал он лениво, просыпаясь. — Геть отсюда, хлопец. 

— Я только поговорю с этим паразитом. 

Чоновец встал — медведище в шинели, огромней Храпова. 

— Ты глупый чи глухий? Не дозволено! Иди соби поздорову. 

— Кто это? — Мумия со стоном повернулась. Голос с трудом можно было расслышать, слова звучали невнятно. 

— Лохов, вы меня помните?

— Лохов? — Снова стон. — Ах, это я — Лохов… не помню, простите… голова… 

Вошла сестричка, позванивая склянками на подносе. 

— Что вы тут делаете? Уходите. 

— Неужели ничего не помнит?

— Нет, нет… ступайте же. 

— Я гоню, а он нейдёт, — пожаловался чоновец. 

— Нейдёт! — передразнила сестричка. — Плохо гонишь, Грошко. Ты тут главный, а тебя кто попало цукает. 

На просторном лицо чоновца изобразилось раздумье. Не дожидаясь результатов, Гарька повернул к выходу. 

— Врёт или нет? — бормотал он на ходу. — Если башку сильно покорёжило, вполне может быть, видал я такие случаи. Или прикидывается? 

Прохожие шарахались или поглядывали на него с улыбкой; какой-то малец засвистел, скосил глаза и вывалил язык, изображая полоумного. Гарька спохватился и загнал рассуждения внутрь. Чтобы отвлечься, стал смотреть по сторонам, благо сторона пошла знакомая — здесь поблизости он встретил Аделаиду. Где она, как она?..

И тут товарищ Случай вновь явил ему своё расположение: просвет лазури в серой пасмурной толпе. Платочек то исчезал, то вновь появлялся далеко впереди. Сердце подсказало — это не ошибка, это Она! И не обмануло. 

— Аделаида! — крикнул Гарька, расчищая себе путь локтями. — Куда же вы? 

К счастью, из людной улицы свернули в другую, тихую. Горшечников взял в карьер. Платочек спасался от любви, как от смертельной опасности, уводил Гарьку в лабиринт кривых замызганных проулков, пока оба не очутились в тупике, перекрытом небольшим домиком. 

Отступать было некуда. Развернувшись, Аделаида сжала кулаки, наклонила голову. Вид у неё был угрожающий. Смутившись, Гарька сбавил шаг и обратился к ней ласково, чуть не заискивающе: 

— Что ж ты от меня бегаешь? Вроде не Квазимодо какой. Ты не подумай, намерения у меня самые честные.

Девушка молчала, только сильнее напружила плечи. Гарька подпустил сахару в голос и приблизился к строптивице вплотную. 

— Дай хоть поглядеть на тебя как следует! Открой личико! 

— Твою мать, Горшечников, как ты мне надоел! — сказала вдруг девушка не своим, но удивительно знакомым голосом, размахнулась, и кулак её с треском впечатался в гарькин лоб. 

***

Красные закатные лучи осветили белёную стену. Гарька разлепил глаза. Левый открылся сразу, а правый — с трудом. Горшечников пощупал веко. Ресницы слиплись от крови, натекшей в глазницу из ссадины на лбу. 

Чем она его приложила? Вроде кастетом. До чего похожа! Может, сестра? Да нет, никакая не сестра. Это был сам Дрон Злоклятов. 

Горшечников застонал от боли и стыда. Встал на четвереньки, потом, держась за стену — на ноги. Он очутился в палисаднике какого-то дома, судя по тишине и запустелому виду — нежилого. Наган исчез, документы были на месте. 

Спотыкаясь, едва разбирая дорогу, он добрёл до своей улочки. Уже темнело. Лютиков стоял у калитки. 

— Где ты был? — спросил он резко.

— Я… — Гарька взялся за голову. 

— Улизин и Грамматикова отправились на поиски. Комиссара ещё не поставили в известность, но, как только он вернётся, поставлю. В каком ты виде? Ты что, пьян? — В голосе помполита звенел непривычный металл. 

— Я не пил. Меня ударили. 

— Так. 

Лютиков взял Горшечникова под руку и потащил за собой. Гарька покорно плёлся рядом. Голова кружилась, и всё тошнило, как у царя Бориса Годунова. 

Помополит привёл его в гостиную дома Делакуров, велел сидеть смирно и вышел. Через минуту вернулся с тазиком, промыл Гарьке ссадину на лбу.

— Видок у тебя, брат… и как это тебя не задержали? Кто тебя ударил? Бандиты бы в живых не оставили. Напали хулиганы? 

— Я за девушкой пошёл…

Лютиков выпрямился, с досадой хлопнул себя по коленям. 

— Ну, Горшечников! Что тебе Север говорил? 

— Да ведь я её не в первый раз видел! Я в неё давно влюблён… Только это не девушка. Это Дрон Злоклятов. 

Лютиков посмотрел так, будто у Гарьки отросли рога. 

— Но я же думал, это девушка! Он был в платье, в платке, глаза накрашены… талия, как у осы, — добавил Горшечников с сожалением. — Знал бы, кто это — своими руками убил бы гада! 

— Пока что он тебе своей рукой плюху вкатил, — заметил Лютиков. 

Гарька опустил глаза. Будут теперь ему всеобщие срам и посмеяние. Вот тебе и революционная зоркость — Злоклятова за девку принял. 

Застучали сапоги по ступенькам, скрипнула, отворяясь, дверь. Гарька втянул голову в плечи. 

— Что стряслось? Горшечников, что у тебя с лицом? 

Конец моему тутошнему служению, — подумал Гарька. Придётся переводиться. А куда? Разве в Туркестан, бороться с басмачами, уж там его точно никто не знает. 

— Горшечников только что разоблачил шпиона, — сказал помполит. — К сожалению, тот сумел уйти. 

— Кто это был? — спросил Чернецкий. 

— Злоклятов-младший, — еле вымолвил Гарька.

Север дрогнул бровью.

— Каков наглец! Как же он осмелился?

— Замаскировался, — сказал Гарька обречённо. — Нарядился в женское платье.

На Лютикова он смотреть не решался. Вот сейчас скажет!

— Экая, наверное, мазочка получилась! — ухмыльнулся Серафим.

— Давно встретил? — спросил комиссар. — Успеем задержать?

— Наверное, нет. Когда он меня ударил, было светло, а сейчас уже солнце садится. 

— Везёт подлецу, — заключил Чернецкий. — Жаль. Вредный парень, хотя до папаши ему далеко. Что же это: Злоклятов бежал, а сына бросил? 

— Вряд ли, — нахмурился комиссар. — Сына он не оставит. Или погиб, или у корнета тут задание. Что думаешь, Лютиков?

— Диверсия? — предположил помполит.

— Вряд ли, — сказал Чернецкий. — Он неглуп, но трусоват. Я бы диверсию такому не доверил: в последний момент запаникует и провалит операцию.

— На поджог он пошёл, — Север почесал переносицу. — Где ты его застукал, Горшечников?

— Возле госпиталя. Я и раньше его видел. Она… то есть, он гулял с Эджкомбовой. 

Старшие товарищи переглянулись. 

— Конечно, в штаб Эджкомбова не вхожа, — раздумчиво протянул Лютиков, — однако в отряде уже давно. Неужели шпионка?

— Померанцева, понятно, ничего не заметила, — сказал комиссар. — Врач она хороший, но очень доверчива. Горшечников, давай за чекистами. Если Злоклятов не успел предупредить свою подружку, мы её возьмём. Нагинина только не зови, не то я его, гниду, порешу. 

— Север… — В голосе Лютикова прозвучало предупреждение. 

— Чего опасаться? — Комиссар пожал плечами. — Ты не донесёшь, Серафим тоже… если только Горшечников. А, Горшечников? Это ж твоё любимое занятие — разоблачать Ксаверия Снейпа. 

— Товарищ комиссар!!!

— Ладно, ступай. Хотя нет, кликни кого-нибудь, я другого нарочного отправлю.

— Не доверяете? — Гарька опустил голову. 

— У тебя на лбу гуля с кулак величиной. Не добежишь до Чека, в обморок опрокинешься. 

— В самом деле, — поддержал Севера помполит, — отлежись до утра. 

— Неужели я слабак? — обиделся Гарька. — Серафим, скажи!

— Если только в умственном смысле, — внезапно предал его Чернецкий. — Ложись, не геройствуй. Глянь, лоб рассечён. Похоже, шрам останется. А всё-таки интересно, почему он тебя не добил?.. 

— Мне всё равно надо к Болотову, — сказал Гарька, — показания давать… по делу Лохова. 

— Попросим, чтобы за тобой автомобиль прислали. Да не сегодня! Довольно по городу метаться, несчастье! 

Через улицу Горшечников побрёл к дому Попорыкиных, ощущая себя самой жалкой персоной своего времени. Ромка с Георгиной стояли у калитки, переговариваясь. 

— Вот он! — закричала Георгина. 

Ромка обхватил Гарьку за плечи и повёл в дом. 

— Лохов пытался бежать? 

— Какой Лохов? — Гарька сел на кровать. — Нет, он ещё долго не встанет. Это Злоклятов. 

— А этот откуда взялся? 

«Ни за что не расскажу», — решил Гарька. И всё рассказал. 

Дослушав, Ромка сочувственно потянул носом. 

— Да, брат, история. — Подумал и захохотал: — А батька его знает, что сын в бабском платье щеголял?

— Знает, наверное, — сказала Георгина. — Если подумать, это неглупо — даже если встретят знакомые, не узнают. Гарька вот не узнал. 

— Ни за что бы не надел! — заявил Ромка. — Лучше умереть в штанах, чем жить в бабской юбке. 

— Тебе бы и не предложили. Не годишься ты в травести — тебя даже слепой за девушку не примет. 

Гарька отвернулся к окну, на душе у него было пасмурно. В тёмном стекле отражалась мучнистая физиономия, на лбу — глубокая ссадина зигзагом. Он застонал.

— Довольно разговоры разговаривать, — спохватилась Георгина, — ложись, Гарька. 

Ветер унёс облака, звёзды заглядывали в окно. Одна сорвалась и медленно, по дуге, полетела в море. Гарька закрыл глаза. Желание загадывать он не стал. 

***

— Хватит спать, герой! 

Гарька разлепил глаза. Комнату прорезали закатные лучи. У кровати с дымящейся кружкой в руке стоял Ромка.

— Держи, Олёна тут травок каких-то назаваривала, а Лютиков велел тебе сегодня отлёживаться, так мы уж не тревожили.

Цедя по глоточку целебный настой, Гарька определил, что голова у него больше не болит, а окружающий мир не пытается пуститься в пляс. Все было хорошо, если бы… 

— Гарька, ты как? — В комнату протиснулась Георгина. 

Друзья, усевшись подле Гарьки, начали наперебой рассказывать, как вчера взяли Эджкомбову, которая, как оказалось, толком ничего не знала и из полезного смогла указать только адрес, где жил Злоклятов. На квартире Злоклятова, понятное дело, уже не оказалось, только вещи кругом раскиданы — видно, собирался в спешке и удрал налегке.

— Представляешь, платьица с оборками, — хихикал Ромка. — И целая коробка с помадками там всякими.

Гарька помрачнел. Заметив это, Георгина воскликнула:

— А всё-таки, ребята, нечестно вы со мной поступаете. Почему не рассказали про Нагинина, про письмо? 

— Нам велели всё держать в секрете. — Гарька уколол Ромку укоряющим взглядом, тот развёл руками. 

— Но не от меня же! Перчатки, которые я нашла, наверное, те самые, в которых Нагинин убивал Кристалевского. 

В дверь постучали. 

— Там за вами приехали, — сказала барышня Попорыкина. — На автомобиле. Из Чека. Если хотите, я скажу, что не смогла достучаться. Можно в окно, и дворами до моря, а там шаланду нанять… 

— Верный вы друг, Пассионария Поликарповна, однако Чека нам не враги, мы туда по важному делу. — Ромка нежно пожал барышне руку. У той даже глаза увлажнились от избытка чувств. 

— Я возьму перчатки и поеду с вами, — сказала Георгина. — Лишний свидетель не помешает. 

Шофёр был тот же, что отвозил Гарьку с Серафимом, но сегодня он не смеялся, сидел мрачный, надвинув фуражку на нос. 

— Все собрались?

«Бугатти» плавно тронулся, набрал скорость. На улицу выскочил Зуб и заливисто залаял, напрочь позабыв о прошлой выволочке. 

Улицу пересёк комиссар, остановился, поглядел автомобилю вслед. Зашёл во двор. Олёна, устроившись на лавке, выбирала из пшённой крупы синенькие камешки и мусор. 

— Что Улизин с Горшечниковым должны быть в Чека, мне известно, а вот куда отправилась Грамматикова? — спросил Север недовольно.

— Она весь день в штаб к Шмелёву собиралась. Верно, попросила подвезти — от Чеки до штаба три шага.

— Понятно. — Комиссар постоял секунду, глядя себе под ноги, круто повернулся и направился к конюшне. 

***  
Пролетев мимо посетителей, ожидавших в приёмной, Снейп взялся за ручку двери.

— Куда же вы? Командарм занят!

Север стряхнул наседавшего дежурного.

— Можно к вам, Альберт Петрович? — Комиссар обшарил глазами кабинет. 

— Прошу. — Шмелёв кивнул дежурному, тот прикрыл за собой дверь. — Садись, Ксаверий. 

Север с недоверием посмотрел на мягкое, с провалившимся сиденьем кресло и выбрал жёсткий стул. Ещё раз осмотрелся, кусая губы.

— Грамматикова уже ушла? 

— Сегодня её ещё не было. — Шмелёв наблюдал за комиссаром с лёгкой улыбкой. 

— Ещё не было? Стало быть, ждёте? — Север вскочил. 

Поднялся и Шмелёв. 

— Не сидится мне, Альберт Петрович, — сказал Снейп. — А вы, пожалуйста, сядьте. 

— Я не могу сидеть, когда гость стоит, — возразил командарм. 

— Я не гость вам, Альберт Петрович, я ваш подчинённый. 

— Ты пришёл ко мне не по делу, стало быть, гость.

— Хорошо, — процедил Снейп. — Не по делу, значит. Хорошо, могу и сидя… — он опустился на стул. — Между прочим, вопрос у меня деловой, не личный. Не понимаю, по какой причине вы решили, будто я явился с пустыми разговорами.

— Подумал, ты явился просить, чтобы я не давал разрешения Грамматиковой на перевод в другое подразделение. 

— Разумеется, я не хочу терять опытного пулемётчика перед скорым наступлением. Должна же быть в армии какая-то дисциплина! Одному не нравится командир, второй соскучился по жене, третий боится пули… почему бы не устроить вольницу, как в Гуляй-поле? 

— Не передёргивай. — Шмелёв откинулся в кресле, маленькими глотками прихлёбывая чай из надтреснутой фарфоровой чашки с розанами. — Хочешь чаю? Я распоряжусь. 

Его благодушие приблизило комиссара к точке кипения.

— Я не пью чай, только водку! — рявкнул он. 

— Учись себя сдерживать, Ксаверий. Хотя я тебя понимаю — любовь, любовь… У меня в юности тоже была большая страсть. — Шмелёв поставил чашку на стол.

— И чем она закончилась?

— Я выбрал борьбу за народное дело. 

— Если Грамматикова останется в отряде, от народного счастья не убудет, — фыркнул комиссар. — Причём тут любовь? С чего вы взяли, что я в неё влюблён? Если хотите знать, второй такой занозы во всей Красной армии не сыщешь!

— Тогда тебе будет лучше от неё избавиться, — любезно сказал Шмелёв. 

Север засопел. 

— Это моё дело, личное.

— Нет сейчас личных дел, все дела у нас народные.

— Странно услышать подобный упрёк от вас, Альберт Петрович, — сказал Север холодным, дореволюционным голосом. — Разве что вы уже успели сделать все свои тайны достоянием республики. 

— К слову, о тайнах. Не догадываешься, почему Нагинин на тебя ополчился?

— Наверное, лицо моё не понравилось. — Север усмехнулся. 

— Мне стало известно, что некогда он служил охранником на Нерчинских рудниках, на прииске Торицком. Тебе это ни о чём не говорит?

Снейп задумчиво потёр подбородок.

— Название прииска — разумеется, что касается фамилии… среди политических его не было. Сидел по уголовному делу? Ему подходит. 

— Он был офицером конвоя.

— Ах, так, — комиссар пожал плечами. — Имён этих я не спрашивал. 

— Его уволили со службы в тот же год, что ты бежал, — подсказал Шмелев.

— Нет, Альберт Петрович, ничего не припоминаю.

— Зато он тебя запомнил. Тебя, Ксаверий, трудно забыть, особенно тем, с кем ты имел удовольствие побеседовать. Обрати внимание: я говорю об удовольствии твоём, а не собеседника.

— Он злится, что его когда-то обидел каторжанин? — уточнил Снейп.

— Ты же умный человек, — сказал Шмелёв с укором. — Разумеется, дело не только в этом. Ты бежал в его смену, и карьера его рухнула из-за тебя. 

— Что старый режим, что новый, а служба одна — тащить и не пущать, — процедил Снейп. — Его товарищи знают, кем он был раньше? 

— Мы тоже не без прошлого, — мягко ответил Шмелёв.

— Бросьте, Альберт Петрович. Одно — Родину защищать, другое — заключённых караулить. В семнадцатом на моих глазах городового толпа разорвала, а он только на углу стоял, следил за порядком. А этот — сатрап, тюремщик… 

— Нет, они не знали. Он подправил свою биографию. 

— Брали бы пример с «охранки», с теми подобных казусов не случалось, — Север скривил губы. — Расстреливать пленных офицеров легче, чем проверять собственных работников. 

— Надеюсь, ты сумеешь удержаться и не повторить это кому-нибудь из чекистов. К тому же, согласись, они делают нужное дело. Республика в опасности, враги её деятельны и разнообразны. Взять только что разоблачённую группу: хорошо законспирированные шпионы собирали информацию для Врангеля — ты знаешь, что барон планирует отбить Новороссийск. Вероятно, нападение произойдёт в ближайшее время. *28 Связным группы выступал Злоклятов. Его отец нашёл себе тёплое местечко в штабе Врангеля. Помимо них, в городе действуют разведчики Антанты: ведут пропаганду среди рабочих, на железной дороге, выходят на связь с затаившимися в городе «добровольцами», вербуют краскомов — жаль, но встречаются случаи предательства… и в нашем случае без такового не обошлось 

— Квирин? 

— Нет, Квирин, скорее всего, англичанин. Доббс показал, что капитан парохода называл его Квирреллом. Обе разведгруппы — английская и доморощенная — действовали сообща. Чека взяло почти всех, но Квирину удалось бежать. И Нагинину тоже.

Снейп издал невнятный возглас.

— Да, он предатель. При обыске его комнаты обнаружили письмо с той стороны, изобличающее его как убийцу Кристалевского. Квартирная хозяйка показала также, что видела у постояльца золотые монеты и ювелирные украшения; впрочем, все ценности Нагинин успел забрать. Благодаря твоему Горшечникову удалось вывести его на чистую воду. 

— Этот мне Горшечников! — произнёс Север с досадой. — Хуже козы. На верёвку его привязать, что ли? 

— Характер у юноши живой, — согласился Шмелёв. — Почти как у тебя. Мертвец, обнаруженный в лодке, должен был передать Квирину книгу с новыми шифровальными ключами — ту самую, которую ты с таким интересом читал… и даже, кажется, делал пометки? Я их стёр. Надеюсь, ты не обидишься. Не думаю, что чекистам следует их видеть. 

— Зачем им понадобилось убивать коммунистов? — спросил комиссар после сердитой паузы. — Хотели создать панику в городе?

— Это совсем другая история, — Шмелёв вздохнул. — Здесь действовала обыкновенная уголовная банда, отличавшаяся, впрочем, размахом и превосходной организацией. У них был свой человек в губкомовской типографии, печатавший дополнительные хлебные карточки; ещё часть карточек они похищали, не брезгуя прямым разбоем. Лохов-Златоверхов поставлял информацию о людях, получающих усиленный паёк, доставая её по знакомству или через знакомых пишбарышень. Бандиты убивали несчастного, а контрреволюционную надпись делали для отвода глаз. 

— Это они в меня стреляли? 

— Вряд ли.

— Нагинин? 

— У него теперь не спросишь. Возможно, это был Квирин — он ведь знал, что книга с кодами у тебя. Увидев, как ты читаешь её, он выстрелил в тебя из опасения, что ты разгадаешь шифры. 

— Он не мог увидеть из окна, что именно я читаю, — сказал Север, подумав.

— Хорошо. У тебя есть какие-нибудь соображения на сей счёт? 

Снейп неопределённо покачал головой. 

— Прошлое нас не оставляет, — Шмелёв испытующе поглядел на Севера. 

Тот промолчал. 

— Как тебе угодно, Ксаверий. Видимо, я ценю твою жизнь больше, чем ты сам. Мог бы поберечься хотя бы ради своей девушки. 

— Она не моя, — сумрачно сказал Север. 

— Кажется, друг мой, дело уже решённое. Разве что ты всё-таки позволишь себя убить. — Шмелёв посмотрел на часы. — Час поздний. Пропуск у тебя в порядке? Всё равно, не стоит рисковать. Отряжу тебе свой автомобиль, прокатишься с ветерком. 

— Автомобиль — хорошее дело, — отозвался Снейп. — Заодно и… Горшечникова с товарищами можно будет прихватить.

— Они уже полчаса как ушли, — улыбнулся Шмелёв. — Я из окна видел.

— Все вместе ушли? — тревожно спросил комиссар.

— Вместе, вместе, — кивнул Шмелев, подавляя зевок. — И Доббс с ними. Не тревожься за своих бойцов. Они могут за себя постоять. 

— Вот этого я и опасаюсь! — с чувством сказал Север. 

***

На углу улицы, у трёхэтажного здания бывшего Абрау-Дюрсо горел вполнакала электрический уличный фонарь. Друзья постояли у подъезда Чека, глядя через улицу на это забытое чудо цивилизации, спустились на тёмную набережную. Доббс, призванный подтвердить, что видел Квирина на английском судне, старался не отставать. 

— Давайте поскорее, — поторапливала их Георгина, — комиссар с нас снимет три шкуры.

— Подумаешь, — протянул бесстрашный Ромка. — Пропуска у нас в порядке, от патруля отбрехаемся. Ну подумаешь, задержались на два часа. У нас этот, как его, уважительный повод. И Доббса до хаты проводить надо.

— Не торопись, нам не так далеко осталось. Ночь сегодня какая замечательная, — вздохнул Гарька. — Вон, огоньки в порту горят.

— Это не порт, это в рыбацкой слободе, — отозвался Ромка.

— Странно, там ведь никто не живёт. Как-то он странно мигает.

Друзья застыли, напряжённо вглядываясь в одинокий мерцающий огонек в темноте.

— Сигналят.

— Азбука Морзе?

— Может быть.

В это время в море в отдалении тоже дважды сверкнуло.

— Пошли туда.

— Гарька, ты опять впереди всех! Нельзя! Мы не знаем, что там и сколько их! Не пущу я вас, мне ваши головы дороги! — Георгина явно серьёзно настроилась не допустить героической авантюры.

Гарька почувствовал, как Ромка в темноте сжимает ему ладонь.

— Ты вот что, — спокойно сказал он Георгине, — беги за патрулём или, если не встретишь, поднимай наших. А мы только чуть ближе подойдём и проследим.

— Почему мне бежать? Опять угнетаешь меня как женский класс?

— Гарька после всех своих похождениев бежать толком не сможет.

— Тебе лучше поверят, чем Ромке, — тут же поддержал друга Горшечников, — а нам скажут, мол, везде вам шпионы мерещатся.

Едва Георгина свернула в улицу, Гарька с Ромкой со всех ног бросились в сторону рыбацкой слободы. Доббс, о котором они в волнении успели забыть, припустил следом.

За городом оказалось ещё темнее: сегодня было новолуние; даже слабый огонёк был виден издалека. Друзья шли вдоль разрушенных артиллерией домов и пустырей, заваленных обломками. Под ногами похрустывала галька. 

Короткая световая вспышка резанула глаза. Гарька взял Ромку за плечо, заставляя пригнуться. Они легли и поползли по гальке, волоча за собой винтовки. Улизин зашипел от боли — галька болезненно врезалась в коленки, живот и другие чувствительные места. Огонёк погас. Гарька ткнул друга в бок, давая знак остановиться. С другой стороны подполз Доббс. 

Совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, стоял человек. Он всматривался в море. Вспышки — то короче, то длиннее — замигали непрерывно. 

— Пора. — Гарька поднялся, вскинул винтовку, сделал шаг вперёд. 

— Перемигиваетесь с «Катариной», Карл Вольдемарович? Ваш друг капитан по вас соскучился? 

Железнодорожный фонарь выпал из руки Квирина, свеча, коптившая в середине, погасла. Улизин переложил винтовку в левую руку, осветил лицо шпиона фонариком; Квирин прищурился, глаза его приобрели свинцовый оттенок.

— Видишь, какая оказия, — сказал Ромка. — Придётся нам тебя, голубь, арестовать. 

— Обыщи его. Доббс, не загораживай.

Матрос, вылезший было перед Гарькой, отскочил в сторону, но Квирину хватило мгновения, чтобы упасть на землю. Он с размаха ударил Улизина тяжёлым сапогом в голень и взметнулся на ноги. Ромка покатился по гальке, а Квирин уже выхватил у него винтовку и нацелил её Гарьке в грудь. Налитые кровью глаза шпиона метались на перекошенном лице. 

— Fucking bastard! — выкрикнул он. 

Гарька нажал на спусковой крючок, одновременно пытаясь отступить, но успеть было нельзя: ствол винтовки Квирина дрогнул от выстрела. Худая тёмная фигура метнулась, заслоняя собой Горшечникова. Это был Доббс. Пуля отбросила его назад. Гарька пошатнулся, обхватил тщедушное тело негра, не давая ему упасть. В ту же секунду прозвучало сразу несколько выстрелов, издырявленный Квирин осел на колени, ткнулся головой в землю. 

— Бывают моменты, когда мне хочется, чтобы вас вправду подстрелили, — промолвила Георгина, выходя на свет: Ромка успел встать и поднять фонарик. — То я такой боевой товарищ, что и в другой полк уйти нельзя, то сами за шпионами гоняются, а меня побоку. 

Их темноты выходили остальные: Север, Чернецкий, Лютиков, Хмуров… 

— Собрала, кого успела, — Георгина мрачно взглянула на Горшечникова. — Я тебе говорила, что ты дурак? Что с Доббсом? 

Чернецкий носком сапога перевернул тело Квирина. 

— Чёрт, надо было живьём брать, — обронил Север. 

Гарька положил Доббса на траву. Матрос ещё дышал, его грудь поднималась, но рана была смертельна: кожа на щеках и лбу посерела, изо рта текла кровь. Из последних сил он сжал своей рукой гарькину:

— Товарьиш…

Холодные пальцы дрогнули и замерли навсегда. Гарька всматривался в лицо матроса, силясь найти признаки жизни. Напрасно. 

Горшечников закрыл Доббсу глаза и поднялся с колен. 

— Жаль его, — сказал комиссар. — Сам-то не ранен? 

— Нет, — ответил Горшечников, сглатывая солёный, противно застревающий в горле комок. 

— Добро, — Север протянул Гарьке сбитую фуражку и вдруг погладил его по взъерошенной голове, как маленького. — Глаза у тебя прямо как у матери. 

Гарька чуть не разревелся. 

— Вот ещё, придумал… — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь. 

Тьма поредела. Осторожно запели птицы. 

Сначала озарились верхушки гор; солнце зажгло их, будто маяки, указывающие дорогу дню; белые паруса облаков летели на их сияние. Солнце, всё ещё невидимое, поднялось выше, и свет лавиной покатился по горным склонам, чтобы обрушиться в море. Гарька смотрел, всею кожей впитывая яростную красоту пробуждающегося мира. 

Весь земной шар стал полем боя за новое, светлое человеческое будущее. Много ещё трудностей предстояло перенести, смерть подстерегала на каждом шагу, но там, внизу, ожидала страна, до краёв полная кипучей, молодой, очнувшейся от сна жизнью. Скоро война, горе и смерть потонут в безграничном свете, и впереди останется только счастье. 

Свежий ветер пах юностью и надеждой. Гарька повернул голову. Ромка и Георгина тоже смотрела на сияющее им навстречу море, обещавшее им счастливую любовь, и радостный труд, и свободу от всякого угнетения — бесценные дары жизни.

*1 Фостиков Михаил Архипович — участник Гражданской войны, генерал-лейтенант; в марте 1920, будучи отрезан от Кубанской армии, с небольшим отрядом ушёл в горные станицы; летом 1920 организовал Повстанческую армию из нескольких тысяч казаков.  
*2 Шапсуги — субэтнос адыгейцев.  
*3 6-дюймовая британская гаубица Виккерса  
*4 Гава — южн., укр. «ворона»  
*5 Осенью 1919 года Мейерхольд, находившийся в Новороссийске, был арестован деникинской контрразведкой, до начала ноября 1919 года находился в тюрьме. После освобождения Новороссийска Красной Армией был назначен заведующим подотделом искусств Новороссийского ревкома.  
*6 Лариса Рождественская — первый секретарь комсомольской ячейки города Новороссийска.  
* 7 Болотов Степан Архипович возглавлял ЧК Новороссийска в 1920 году  
*8 Указания советского правительства главному командованию о задачах в связи с отклонением ноты Керзона» от 17 июля 1920 года №707 (текст приводится по сборнику «Директивы Главного командования Красной Армии (1917—1920). М., Воениздат, 1969»):  
«Нота лорда Керзона свидетельствует о том, что капитали¬стические правительства Антанты считают наши успехи на польском фронте крайне угрожающими для того неустойчи¬вого международного и внутреннего режима, какой устано¬вился после версальского мира. Агенты Антанты делают неис¬товые усилия к тому, чтобы вовлечь Румынию в войну. Воен¬ная помощь Польше и Врангелю идет полным ходом.  
В этих условиях правительство сочло необходимым от¬вергнуть английское посредничество как такой маневр, кото¬рый должен, с одной стороны, прикрыть от трудящихся масс Англии, Франции и других стран подготовку нового против нас удара, а с другой стороны, выиграть время в целях вос¬становления сил Польши и Врангеля для нового наступле¬ния.  
Исходя из такой общей оценки положения, Главному командованию и всем другим органам военного ведомства не¬обходимо принять меры к тому, чтобы всесторонне обеспечить наше быстрое и энергичное продвижение вперед на плечах отступающих польских белогвардейских войск и в то же время ни на минуту не ослабляя направленных против бур¬жуазно-шляхетской Польши сил, подготовлять резервы на случай, если бы Румыния, потеряв голову, выступила на путь Польши.  
Представляется необходимым:  
1\. Снова пересмотреть, в связи с указанными обстоятель¬ствами, нашу работу в области пополнений и подкреплений людским и конским составом на три ближайших месяца (ав¬густ, сентябрь и октябрь) и на три дальнейших (ноябрь, де¬кабрь и январь).  
2\. То же в отношении продовольствия и всех видов снаб¬жения, предъявив в этом отношении совершенно точные тре¬бования Главснабпродарму и Чусоснабарму.  
3\. Преподать твердые оперативные указания командова¬нию Западного и Юго-Западного фронтов в отношении даль¬нейшего непрерывного развития операции как до границы, намеченной Антантой, так и за пределами этой границы в случае, если бы силой обстоятельств мы оказались вынуж¬денными временно перейти за эту границу.  
4\. В отношении Румынии избегать таких группировок и действий, которые могли бы быть ложно истолкованы как вы¬ражение наших агрессивных намерений, и в то же время зорко следить за группировками и действиями румынских военных властей, чтобы не дать себя застигнуть врасплох.  
5\. То же в отношении Финляндии и Латвии.  
Ожидая по означенным вопросам ваших соображений, по¬лагаю, что после необходимых подготовительных работ Поле¬вого штаба представляется необходимым заседание Реввоен¬совета Республики с привлечением к этому заседанию Начвсероглавштаба, Чусо, Главначснаба, Главснабнродарма, Главсанупра и Начцупвосо».  
*9 Я его не убивал (англ.)  
*10 Созданный в марте 1920 года отдельный контрольно-пропускной пункт "Новороссийск" явился одним из первых подразделений, на которое на Черноморском побережье Краснодарского края были впервые возложены задачи контроля за грузами и людьми, убывающими за границу.  
* 11 Выгорище — (польск.) домовой  
* 12 Дмитрий Фурманов был лидером анархо синдикалистов Иваново Вознесенска.  
* 13 Havelock Ellis, «Studies in the Psychology of Sex: Analysis of the Sexual Impulse, Love and Pain, The Sexual Impulse in Women» — Хэвлок Эллис «Анализ сексуального побуждения. Любовь и боль. Сексуальный импульс и женщины» (том 3 «Исследований психологии пола»)  
*14 «Отправить в штаб генерала Духонина» — «расстрелять»  
*15 I’d seen him with my captain on the “Katharina”. — «Я видел его на «Катарине» с капитаном» (англ.)  
* 16 Слово «снайпер» происходит от английского «snipe» («снайп») — «бекас»  
* 17 Турлучный дом — деревянные колья вбивались в грунт, к ним горизонтально крепились рейки, которые переплетались ветками и обмазывались глиной с обеих сторон  
* 18 Плач Иеремии, 3:46  
* 19 "Русская эпиграмма", М., 1990  
* 20 Иероним Петрович Уборевич — советский военный и политический деятель, командарм 1-го ранга. В 1920 году назначен командующим 9-й армией Кавказского фронта; 27 марта дивизии 9-й армии взяли Новороссийск, сорвав организованную эвакуацию белых сил в Крым.  
* 21 Стихи автора Eva взяты с сайта «Дом солнца» http://www.sunhome.ru/poetry/1393  
* 22 Маяковский, Окна сатиры РОСТА, 1920г., июль  
* 23 Подобная история действительно произошла в одесском «Моряке» и описана Паустовским в «Книге о жизни» («Время больших ожиданий». Глава «Похищенная речь»)  
* 24 Гладков Фёдор Васильевич — советский писатель, автор романа «Цемент». Заведовал отделом народного образования в Новороссийске, в 1920 назначен редактором местной газеты «Красное Черноморье».  
* 25 В августе 1920 года барон Врангель высадил десант в районе Новороссийска. После продолжительных боёв десант был разбит. 23-24 августа остатки врангелевской армии погрузились на суда и ушли в Крым.


End file.
